ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE AU
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Hermione es una chica triste y solitaria. Poco a poco Ron logrará animarla, protegerla, y lo más importante, hacerla feliz. Las cosas se pondrán difíciles para ambos, pero, sin que ellos lo supieran estuvieron unidos desde el principio. RW/HG
1. El comienzo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, somos María y Viki. **

**No somos ni rubias, ni las segundas mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra ni tampoco tenemos tanta imaginación como J.K Rowling, pero como nos encanta Harry Potter, tomamos prestados los personajes de la saga para escribir nuestra propia historia. Un besazo a todos, y esperamos que os guste el primer capítulo de ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE. **

CAPÍTULO 1-EL COMIENZO

Se despertó poco a poco, lamentándose de no quedar dormida para siempre. Se puso las zapatillas y caminó hasta el final de su gran habitación para darle al play a su reproductor de música. Sonó 'Claro de luna' de Beethoven. Aquella melodía indundó toda la estancia. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal de ésta, y se sentó en el, apoyando su cabeza en el cristal, y acurrucándose. Odiaba aquello. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo feliz que era antes, antes de aquello... Antes de aquel maldito día, que cambió para siempre su vida. Una lágrima cruzó su rostro, para acabar en su barbilla. ''Lo daría todo por volver a sentir algo de felicidad...'' La melodía cesó al paso de unos minutos. Hermione bajó a desayunar sin ganas de cruzarse con su madre y el novio de ésta.

-Buenos dias-dijo secamente su madre, Emily. Luego, la fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró a decir-Deberías bajar algo más arreglada, no das buena imagen así vestida.

Hermione vestía una camiseta vieja y unos vaqueros desgastados.

-¿Acaso importa la imagen que doy dentro de mi propia casa?-replicó Hermione sin mirarla y con indiferencia.

El novio de su madre la ojeó de arriba a abajo, mirándola con desprecio.

-Eres igual que tu padre-refunfuñó su madre.

Al oir esas palabras, a Hermione se le cayó la leche al suelo. Y al instante, apareció Hannah, para limpiar aquello. Hermione dijo que lo limpiaría ella, pero Hannah se negó rotundamente.

-Dios Santo, Hermione, deja que lo limpie ella. Es su trabajo, no el tuyo.-dijo su madre mientras ojeaba THE TIMES.

-Pero lo he tirado yo.-dijo muy bajito, casi para sí misma, agachando la mirada.

Al momento, abandonó la cocina y escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Subió las escaleras corriendo y miró la pantalla. Enseñó media sonrisa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El pelirrojo puso la radio y sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la melodía de 'All star' de Smash Mouth. Qué bien hacía escuchar ese tipo de canciones por las mañanas, y más aún en esos dias que estaban siendo bastante duros, y tristes para él. Le ponían de buen humor. Despreocupado por llegar tarde al desayuno, como de costumbre, se metió a la ducha mientras canturreaba aquella canción que le había alegrado un poco el día.

-¡Ron! ¡Mamá dice que bajes YA!-gritó Ginny aporreando la puerta al cabo de unos minutos de que Ron se encontrara en el baño.

Ron tragó saliva y salió rápidamente. Su cabello anaranjado estaba mojado. Se puso unos pantalones y bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras se ponía

una camiseta.

-¡Ron Weasley!-exclamó cabreada su madre.-¡Sabes de sobra que te quiero en mi mesa puntual, siéntate ahora mismo!

Ron se sentó sin rechistar. Sus hermanos rieron un poco al ver la reacción de la madre de todos.

George hacía tonterías con la comida, como por ejemplo, dibujar caras sonrientes con huevos fritos y bacon. Percy ojeaba un libro mientras desayunaba, Ginny estaba distraída mirando por la ventana saboreando una tostada recién hecha y Ron... Ron comía todo lo que le pasara por delante.

-Eh, Percy, esa tortita...-dijo señalándola.

-Toda tuya, tengo que ir a repasar unos informes, no me da tiempo a comérmela.-dijo levantándose de la mesa con aquel libro enorme en la la cogió al instante, y en menos de cinco segundos ya la había deborado. Estaba lleno, no podía contar todo lo que había comido. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y resopló.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hoy es la graduación! ¿No tienes ganas?-dijo Ginny eufórica.

Ron la miró de reojo y vio que estaba hablando por el móvil.

-Pues la verdad es que no muchas, Ginny...-dijo la castaña.

-¡Jo, Hermione! No digas tonterías, nos lo vamos a pasar genial, ¿luego vendrás de fiesta, no?

-No tengo muchas ganas de fiesta...

La pelirroja suspiró por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Tú nunca tienes ganas de fiesta. Está bien, mira, sólo salimos a tomar algo. Nada de fiesta, ¿vale? Prométemelo.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio. Hermione no estaba muy convencida.

-¡Dios! Apenas sales, tienes que superarlo ya... Sabes que el tiempo no va a retroceder y cambiar las cosas. Tienes que afrontar la realidad, Hermione...

La castaña le respondió con voz apagada.

-Ginny, no puedo más...-y comenzó a llorar.

A Ginny le cambió la cara al oir la reacción de su amiga y se sentó en el sofá. Ron se percató de que su hermana había cambiado su expresión y se se sentó al lado de ésta, intentado disimular con el

mando a distancia, pero muy atento a las palabras que salían de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Escúchame bien, Hermione. Eres una chica fuerte, siempre lo has sido. Saldrás adelante. ¿Sabes por qué eres mi amiga? Porque desde el primer momento supe que eras increíble. Vale sí, tal vez empollona, testaruda, torpe... Pero increíble. Y puede que creas que estás pasando por esto sola. Pues no, tienes a gente que te quiere a tu lado. Y todos queremos que dejes de mirar atrás, y que salgas adelante.

Hermione, sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias, Ginny. Tienes razón, salir a tomar algo no estaría mal.

-¡Genial! Oye, hablamos dentro de un rato, que me voy a ir a la ducha. Ánimo.

-Vale, adiós.

Ésta se levantó del sofá después de haber colgado.

-Ron, si alguien quiere meterse en la ducha di que estoy yo.-le dijo, todavía preocupada por su amiga.

Ron asintió con la cabeza haciéndose el distraído mirando la tele. Cambiaba de canal sin parar, no le interesaba nada. En realidad, no era la televisión lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sino, aquella conversación que había tenido Ginny con esa tal Hermione. La verdad era, que había oído hablar muchas veces de ella. Sabía que era muy inteligente, y de clase social alta. Era amiga de su hermana desde ese último año, pero él nunca la había visto. Ginny solía decir que Hermione se pasaba el día estudiando, y que gracias a eso, aquella chica era la única que tenía una media de diez en Howarts, el mejor colegio de Londres, al que ambas acudían, aunque su hermana entró gracias a una beca. El pelirrojo perdió el interés en la castaña la primera vez que oyó hablar de ella. ¡Qué chica más aburrida!

Y esque, a parte de empollona, estaba podrida de dinero, del cual seguro que fardaba a todas horas. Ya había conocido a gente así, y esa clase de personas no le gustaban nada. ¿Qué le pasaría a la rica? ¿Se le habría roto una uña? ¿O tal vez no encontraba vestido para la graduación? Resopló resignado. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al tema y decidió centrarse en el televisor, que había dejado de funcionar unos instantes atrás. Lo arregló con un par de golpes, y se acomodó en el sofá para ver el canal 'Sports'

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hermione se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza 'Ginny tiene razón, tengo que salir adelante como sea. No puedo seguir estancada toda mi vida.' Derrepente, alguien tocó a la puerta. Dió tres toques. Era Hannah. Ésta, abrió la puesta justo en acabar de dar el tercer toque.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar recoger la leche? Mira que eres cabezota, eh...-dijo sentándose al lado de la castaña y soltando una leve risita al final de la frase.-Tengo que limpiar tu cuarto ahora mismo, así que despega tu culo de la cama que no se va a hacer sola-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione rió. La quería mucho. Hannah era su único apoyo dentro de su casa. Para la castaña, Hannah era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Hannah, da igual, luego lo hago yo.-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-Mira, esque... necesito hablar.

Hannah la miró fijamente y tomó asiento.

-Dime que no has hecho ninguna tontería con alg...

-¡No! ¡No! Claro que no...-soltó una risita nerviosa.-Verás, hoy es mi graduación.-La expresión de Hannah se relajó-Y... bueno, se lo dije a mi madre hace dos semanas. Pero ella no me dijo que iría, ni siquiera mostró ningún ánimo ¿Crees...? Bueno, ¿crees que debería recordárselo?

La chica del delantal reflexionó unos instantes.

-¿Tú quieres que vaya?-le preguntó.

Hermione agachó la mirada.

-Yo quiero que venga él...

Hannah se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Para Hermione éste, fue muy reconfortante. Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba. Un simple abrazo.

-Díselo. Ya verás como va, estoy segura. Es tu madre. Sé que vuestra relación no es muy buena, pero sigue siendo tu familia. ¿Qué madre se perdería la graduación de su hija?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí. Se lo diré.-susurró.

Insistió en ayudarle a arreglar su habitación. Mientras recogían la ropa sucia, se oyó un portazo que venía del piso de abajo.

Hermione, esperó a que su madre llegara de dondequiera que se hubiera ido. Pero no había señal de ella por la casa. Hannah ya se había ido y ahora estaba sola. Cogió su móvil y marcó.

-¿Sí?

-Mamá, soy yo.-dijo-Quería recordarte que hoy es mi graduación. ¿Lo sabías, no? Te lo dije hace unas semanas...

Hubo unos instantes de silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh, claro que me acordaba!-mintió-Pues no voy a poder ir, estoy muy liada. Pero puedes ir tu sola.-se oyó la voz de su novio diciéndole algo. Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor. No estaba realmente ocupada. Simplemente no quería ir.

-Vale. Iré sola.-dijo con un tono solemne, para autoconvencerse a sí misma de aquellas palabras.

Se cortó la línea.

Buscó en su armario lo que se pondría Y se empeñó en no pensar en las palabras que le había dirigido su madre. Un vestido azul marino, liso, por encima de las rodillas, pero sin escote. Discreto y no llamaba la atención. A ella le gustaba.

Se acercaba la hora de llegar al instituto, ya estaba lista. No le importaba ir menos pintada que las demás. Ni menos escotada, ni menos corta. A ella eso no le importaba en absoluto. Andaba por aquella enorme casa distraída, buscando el número para pedir un taxi, y que pasara a recogerla, pero entonces, sonó el teléfono que sujetaba su mano izquierda.

-¿Hermione?-dijo una voz masculina. Ésta, se desilusionó. Por un momento, creyó que era su madre, para decirle que iría.

-Sí. Soy yo.

-Soy Draco. ¿Quieres que pase a por ti?

-No hace falta, voy a coger un taxi. Pero gracias...

-¿Un taxi?-la interrumpió. Parecía que había pronunciado las anteriores palabras con desprecio-Tonterías. Iremos en mi ferrari. En cinco minutos estaré allí.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Qué pesado era aquel chico y su familia. Siempre intentando juntarlos, y todo, por el dinero. Draco Malfoy, era asquerosamente rico. Al igual que Hermione.

La familia Malfoy, era muy amiga de su madre y el sueño de todos era que Draco y Hermione formaran una pareja, para unir ambas fortunas. Pero la castaña era dura de roer, y no se dejaba conquistar por el rubio, aunque éste parecía no rendirse. Una vez en el ferrari, se sintió muy incómoda. Tenía ganas de bajar de allí.

-Y dime, ¿vendrá tu madre?-preguntó Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Draco, que ocupaba el sitio del volante.

-No, estaba ocupada.-dijo tajantemente.

Draco le lanzó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

Narcisa Malfoy, que estaba sentada al lado de Hermione, cotilleaba animadamente con una amiga sobre una familia que se había mudado al lado de ésta.

Cuando bajaron del coche, la castaña se disculpó y se alejó de la familia Malfoy con la excusa de ir al aseo. Draco accedió a regañadientes. La chica se alejó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia dentro del colegio. Todo el mundo parecía ir ajetreado, muchos profesores corrían por los pasillos cargados de cosas que usarían en el evento, alumnos se despedían de otros, padres que charlaban con otros. Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia, y eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Al fin tranquila. Sólo tendría que esperar a que acabara la graduación, forzar un par de sonrisas, posar en alguna que otra foto con sus compañeros, y enseguida se iría a casa, con sus libros, con ella misma. Sola, como había estado los últimos meses, y como se había acostumbrado a estar. O al menos eso creía. Pero claro, antes tendría que hablar con Ginny para decirle que no saldría por la noche... Resopló y se dirigió a una máquina de café situada al final de un pasillo que daba al Gran Comedor de Howarts.

Metió el dinero y pulsó el botón que le daría segundos después un capuccino. Algo le llamo la atención en la pared.

SE OFRECEN CLASES DE TEATRO EN VERANO, TOTALMENTE GRATUITAS, PARA LOS ALUMNOS DEL COLEGIO HOWARTS QUE VAYAN A INGRESAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, LAS CLASES COMIENZAN EL 1 DE JULIO Y TERMINARÁN EL 15 DE SEPTIEMPRE. LOS ALUMNOS QUE SE APUNTEN A LAS CLASES SALDRÁN BIEN CUALIFICADOS PARA EMPEZAR ARTE DRAMÁTICO, YA QUE OS SERÁ OTORGADO UN TÍTULO CUANDO ACABEIS EL CURSO. Cortesía del Ministerio.

(Se puede llevar a dos acompañantes por alumno, como máximo)

Hermione alzó una ceja.-¿Arte dramático?-pensó-Antes me suicido.

Se dirigió a coger su café y vio que éste no estaba. Extrañada, le dió una patada a la máquina y escuchó una carcajada detrás suya.

Un chico pelirrojo, alto y de ojos cristalinos la miraba mientras reía, con su café en la mano.

-¡Eh, ese café es mío!-exclamó ella.

-¿Ah, si? Perdona.-la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, parecía que lo decía enserio-De verdad, como te he visto mirando el cartel ese de ahí-dijo señalándolo-creía que alguien lo había dejado aquí y...-se rascó la cabeza y sonrió en forma de disculpa.

Hermione también sonrió. Qué chico tan atractivo, encima le iba a devolver su café.

-No te preocupes...

-Bueno... toma, aquí tienes tu cafe-dijo el chico del cabello rojizo y se lo tendió, acto seguidó hizo ademán de alejarse de ella.

El vaso no pesaba.

-¡Te lo has bebido!-dijo parándolo.

El chico soltó otra gran carcajada. Se había reído de ella. Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Págame otro ahora mismo!

El chico alzó una ceja y mostró sus dentadura perfecta sonriendo irónicamente.

-La próxima vez estate más atenta a tu café si tanto lo quieres. La verdad es que tienes buen gusto, estaba bueno-dijo relamiéndose los labios.

La castaña enfureció y dio unos pasos hacia él.

-Me gustaría saber dónde te han educado...-dijo con un tremendo desprecio, que hasta sorprendió al chico- Me da exactamente igual lo que me digas... Quiero mi...

-¡Srta. Granger! ¿Qué hace aquí? La graduación va a comenzar enseguida, diríjase al Gran Comedor.-la profesora McGonagall miró por un momento la escena que estaban teniendo los jóvenes y acto seguido, su mirada se dirigió a Hermione-AHORA.

Y se alejó rápidamente.

-¿Eres alumna?-dijo el pelirrojo asombrado mirándola de arriba a abajo-Bonito vestido para el día de tu graduación.-dijo fríamente y se dio la vuelta.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Aquel chico se había vuelto a reir de ella. Sintió una profunda vergüenza y se dio la vuelta, mirando al Gran Comedor. En aquel instante se sintió tan ridícula... Entonces, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas provocadas por la vergüenza y se miró el vestido. Su orgullo estaba herido. El poco maquillaje que llevaba se fué al secarse los ojos, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a aquella sala enorme, sin rumbo, sin saber donde sentarse, y sin ni siquiera importarle. Vio una mano y una cara pecosa asomarse desde una de las mesas repletas de gente, en el lado de los alumnos. Era Ginny. Sin ganas, se dirigió hacia allí. La pelirroja le hizo un hueco al lado suya y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Aquello reconfortó algo a la castaña y le sacó media sonrisa.

-Herms, ¡esto se acaba! En cuatro meses vamos a la universidad...

-Lo sé...

-¡Eh, Herms!-dijo Neville dándole un abrazo como saludo.

Enseguida, sus dos amigos y ella entablaron una conversacion, pero poco a poco la castaña se fue distanciando de ésta, no le apetecía hablar. Al paso de unos minutos, el director de la escuela, Dumbeldore, comenzó a nombrar alumnos, los cuales iban a despedirse de cada profesor y a los que les era entregado un diploma, acompañados del aplauso de todos los alumnos y padres que ocupaban la sala. Lo que Hermione no se esperaba era que los padres del alumno fueran a esperar a su hijo para darle un abrazo y su enhorabuena delante de todo el colegio. Aquello la descolocó. Su madre no había ido a la graduación, y su padre estaba...

-Draco Malfoy-dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

El rubio se despidió elegantemente de todos sus profesores estrechándole la mano a cada uno de ellos, con esos aires tan típicos de él de superioridad. Le fue entregado el diploma y se dirigió hacia sus padres. Su madre le dio un estrecho abrazo y su padre sacó media sonrisa (algo muy extraño en él), que demostraba el orgullo que sentía hacia su hijo, mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro.

Todos aplaudieron.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que a cada alumno le esperaba alguien al serle entregado el diploma. No siempre eran ambos padres, por ejemplo, a Luna Lovegood le esperó sólo su padre, y fue recibida con un extraño saludo que ambos tenían, y a Neville le esperaba su abuela, que lo abrazó orgullosa. Eran momentos muy emotivos y por eso todos aplaudían. La castaña sintió miedo por escuchar su nombre. ¿A ella también le aplaudirían aunque no le esperara nadie? Sintió un leve mareo al escuchar a todos aplaudir de nuevo y una profunda ansia de salir de ese lugar. Seguía escuchando la voz de Dumbledore nombre tras nombre, desde la pasarela echa específicamente para el evento, y entonces, al paso de unos minutos...

-Hermione Granger.

La castaña tenía el culo pegado al asiento, aunque había oído perfectamente su nombre. Miraba fijamente a la mesa. Ginny le dio un codazo y le sonrió con dulzura. Vio como los alumnos la buscaban con la mirada, hasta que la encontraban y esperaban impacientes a que se levantara, sin resultado.

-Hermione Granger.-repitió la voz del anciano buscándola ahora él también.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la pasarela. La gente susurraba a su alrededor. Ella, con la cabeza bien alta hizo caso omiso a aquello. Sabía a que se debía. Nadie la acompañaba por la pasarela, no estaban allí ni sus padres, ni algún familiar cercano para demostrar delante de todo el colegio lo orgullosos que se sentían de ella. Los susurros seguían y notaba la mirada de todo el mundo fija en ella. Estaba segura de que aquello daría para hablar en Howarts. En aquel colegio cualquier cosa que se saliera de lugar era el tema de conversación de la mayoría de alumnos. Todo era correcto en Howarts, y ella en ese momento estaba dando la nota. Escuchó un comentario de Lavender Brown 'Dios Santo, qué pintas lleva' y luego oyó un par de risitas. Dumbeldore le lanzó una mirada que la calmó al instante. Quería mucho al director de su escuela. Se despidió de todos sus profesores y muchos le dieron la enhorabuena por sus notas. Le entregaron el diploma y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la pasarela, saltándose 'el abrazo paternal'. Quería que aquello acabara ya. Y cuando alzó la mirada algo la paralizó. Un pelirrojo alto y de ojos cristalinos la esperaba, el mismo que se había bebido su café. Como ella no supo como reaccionar, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole una vuelta por el aire. Sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y su mirada fija en los ojos de ésta. La castaña abrió mucho los ojos incrédula a lo que estaba pasando y el pelirrojo le soltó una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica sintió unas tremendas ganas de darle una bofetada. ¿Qué se creía aquel chaval? La dejaba en ridículo, hería su orgullo y así, sin más, la abraza delante de todo el colegio, como si fuera su ser más querido. Si le había molestado lo del café, aquello le había molestado todavía más.

Todos aplaudían.

-Encantado, Hermione-dijo el chico, nadie los escuchaba mientras pasaban por la pasarela-No había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme. Soy Ron.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero la sonrisa maliciosa del chico no se borraba de su rostro. Al final de la pasarela cada uno se fue a su respectivo asiento. Hasta entonces no se había percatado, pero todos la miraban con tremenda curiosidad. Pero las miradas de curiosidad no se podían igualar a la de una pecosa de ojos marrones que la miraba con una mezcla de rabia, curiosidad y ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE CONOCÍAS A MI HERMANO?-dijo Ginny furiosa.

La castaña la miró perpleja.

-¿Ese es...?

-Ron, mi hermano. ¡Te he hablado mil veces de él! ¿No sabías que era...-dijo más tranquila.

-No.-la interrumpió su amiga-No tenía ni idea. Me quitó mi café, es de lo único que lo conozco. Y ahora... Derrepente, me recibe después de que me den el diploma...

Ginny rió al ver la reacción de Hermione.

-Él es así. Siempre te sorprenderá, por mucho que lo conozcas, siempre lo hace...

La voz de Dumbeldore resonó en la sala de nuevo.

-Ginny Weasley.

La castaña le envió una sonrisa brillante, y la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo, mientras se dirigía triunfante a la pasarela. La mayoría de los chicos la miraban con los ojos abiertos, y algunos, no babeaban sólo por suerte. Vestía un vestido rosa palo, vaporoso. Su melena rojiza, tan brillante como siempre, caía en forma de cascada por su espalda y ella miraba directamente al frente, sonriendo ampliamente a los profesores. Siempre tan simpática. Y entonces, se unieron a ella sus padres y hermanos. Todos pelirrojos. Algunos padres los miraban con desprecio. Se notaba que no encajaban en Howarts, echo para gente de clase alta. Y ellos, no lo eran. Recordó que Ginny entró en el colegio gracias a una de las becas que Dumbeldore ofrecía. Al director nunca le pareció bien eso de que fuera un colegio sólo para ricos. La castaña opinaba igual que él.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir cuando Ron cogió a su hermana de la mano, al igual que Arthur, el padre de ambos, hizo con la otra mano libre. Molly, su madre lloraba en el hombro de Percy, emocionada, mientras éste, con el semblante muy firme, seguía a su hermana. Charlie y Bill, los hermanos mayores, ambos robustos y con fuertes brazos, caminaban sonriendo orgullosos detrás de su madre y Percy. Y por último, estaba George. Que iba repartiendo su número de teléfono a todas las chicas que veía por la sala y estaban a su alcance.

-¡Y si tienes una prima, también puedes dárselo!

Hermione soltó una risotada al escuchar aquel comentario y siguió viendo a aquella familia tan numerosa pasar por la pasarela (la más numerosa que había pasado por ella). Dumbeldore los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Ginny recogió su diploma, enseguida corrió hacia Ron y éste le dio un fuerte abrazo. Era su hermano favorito, se lo había comentado muchas veces. Y enseguida, toda la familia se unió al abrazo. Hermione sintió una gran nostalgia al ver aquella escena. Se le había olvidado lo que era el amor de una familia. Aplaudieron, pero la castaña sabía que algunos sólo lo hacían por pura cortesía. Ella aplaudió fuerte, y observó que Dumbeldore también lo hacía.

Se fijó por un momento en el pelirrojo del café de nuevo. Alto y robusto. Tremendamente atractivo, con la percha perfecta. Ojos cristalinos, nariz recta y algo alargada, y sonrisa brillante. Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que se estaba fijando mucho en él e intentó quitárselo de la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo, Herms. ¿Por qué es él el que te ha recibido después de que te hayan dado el diploma?-preguntó derrepente Neville.

Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé. Lo que sí sé es que es un imbécil.

Neville zanjó el tema y siguió charlando con Luna Lovegood sobre algo que parecía que al chico le interesaba bastante. Plantas, seguramente.

Cuando la gente empezo a abandonar la sala, Hermione se escapó de Ginny, mientras un chaval intentaba entablar conversación con ella. No iba a dejar que se la llevara de fiesta. No tenía ganas de fiesta.

-¡Aparta! He perdido a mi amiga-escuchó decir la castaña. Se puso alerta, y cuando iba a acelerar el paso, una mano la cogió por el brazo.

-¿Te creías que te ibas a escaquear de mi, eh?-dijo la pelirroja, radiante, como siempre.

Soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno... Esque no me apetece mucho salir de fiesta y...

-¡Ni hablar! Me lo prometiste-la miró muy seria.-Y a ti te vendría bien, estoy segura. Nos vamos ahora mismo. Voy a avisar a Luna y Neville.

Hermione resopló.

Una vez en el pub, charlaron un largo rato, y luego se fueron separando. Había ido bastante gente del colegio. Pero ella preferia estar sola. Se acordó de que llevaba un libro pequeño en el bolso. Se sentó en la barra e intentó empezar a leer. Las luces del pub eran rojas y azules y había veces que no alumbraban, pues daban vueltas. La castaña cerró el libro de golpe y puso los ojos en blanco. La música le retumbaba en los oídos. Sujetó con ambas manos su cabeza y se quedó mirando unos instantes la barra de aquel pub. 'Qué gran noche'-pensó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ron no paraba de poner copas. Iba muy ajetreado. Y entonces, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente e intentaba recordar lo que le habían pedido, la vio. ¿Era ella? Sí, si que lo era. Aquella melena castaña, larga y enmarañada. Los mismos ojos almendrados y grandes, la misma piel reluciente. Parecía aburrida. Cerró el libro que intentaba leer con un aire de indignación. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que quedó ahogada por la música. Vio como se le acercaba un chaval que la miraba ya desde lejos. Frunció el entrecejo y se dispuso a escuchar mientras preparaba un mojito que le habían pedido. Aguzó el oído.

-Hola, preciosa.-dijo el rubio. Ron no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al escuchar aquello. ¿Preciosa? ¿Quien era aquel? ¿Su novio?

No escuchó respuesta de la castaña.

-¿Qué te parece si...? Bueno, tengo aquí el ferrari.-hizo una pausa. Se giró y pudo ver como Draco Malfoy acercaba su nariz afilada a la mejilla de la chica. Poco a poco, se acercó a su oreja. Ella tenía la vista fija en la barra, y el pelirrojo le vio coger la copa de la chica que tenía al lado. El rubio le susurró algo.

Al instante toda la bebida de la chica que estaba al lado de Hermione acabo por el rostro del chaval. Ron sonrió abiertamente.

-La próxima vez, pensarás si pedirme sexo es buena idea.-dijo advirtiéndole.

El tal Draco parecía furioso, pero no se desahogó con ella. El pelirrojo se acercó hacia ambos con una copa.

-Toma, ¿puedes repetirlo?-le dijo a la castaña tendiéndole la copa-Ha sido genial.-dijo sonriendo.

Hermione enfureció derrepente.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¡Dios que alguien me saque de aquí!-dijo mirando al techo.

Draco se dirigió hacia Ron.

-Tú eres el que la ha recibido en la graduación. Weasley, ¿cierto?-pronunció la palabra 'Weasley' con desprecio.

-Sí, y orgulloso de serlo.-le dijo desafiante.

-Orgulloso de ser pobre, entonces.

Cerró los puños con fuerza. Vio de reojo la mirada de Hermione, preocupada.

-Orgulloso de no ser Malfoy. Y orgulloso de que a las chicas ni se les pase por la cabeza rechazarme.

El rubio entornó la mirada y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-No pronuncies con tu sucia boca mi apellido, si no quieres tener problemas.

-No pronuncies tú el mio, si no quieres acabar muerto.-lo dijo lentamente.

Draco se lanzó hacia él, con ganas de pelea. Ron parecía que también tenía ganas, pero Hermione cogió como pudo al rubio y le hizo parar.

-¡Draco, no! ¡Basta!-empezó a decir. El rubio al escuchar a la castaña paró y se alejó del pelirrojo.

-Me voy de aquí.-dijo mirándola fijamente.-Ven conmigo.-casi se lo ordenó.

-No-dijo la castaña.

El rubio prefirió no insistir, volvió a mirar con repugnancia al chico del cabello rojizo y se marchó.

Hermione resopló aliviada. No le gustaban las peleas. Cuando alzó la vista, unos ojos azules le miraban. Ella respondió con una mirada fulminante.

-Ya veo con qué clase de chicos sales. Tenía un poco de esperanza en ti, al ser amiga de mi hermana, pero ya la he perdido toda.

La chica enrojeció de ira.

-¿De verdad? Yo perdí contigo toda la que tenía nada más verte.

Aquello pareció molestarle. La castaña se alegró.

-¿Por qué no te has ido con ese Malfoy? Seguro que te lo pasarías en grande en su ferrari.

Hermione se puso colorada, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Eres otra estirada más. Te crees que eres la dueña del mundo porque podrías bañarte en dinero, ¿verdad?-siguió el pelirrojo, furioso-Deberías irte ya con ese rubio, te estará esperando afuera para contar juntitos todo el dinero que teneis.-dijo tajantemente.

-¡No tienes derecho a pensar así de mí! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!-respondió indignada.

Algunas personas comenzaban a mirar entretenidos la escena.

-Conozco lo suficiente a los de tu 'clase' como para opinar de vosotros lo que me venga en gana. ¡Mi familia ha trabajado durante años para los Malfoy! Ya has visto como tratan a los Weasley o a todo lo que no tenga dinero. Como basura.-soltó una amarga risotada-Lo que no sabeis es que la verdadera basura sois vosotros.

-¡Yo no soy una Malf...-Hermione estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo pero él la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, eres Granger.-la castaña se impresionó al darse cuenta de que se acordaba de su apellido-¿Qué hay de distinto en eso?

La castaña frunció de nuevo el entrecejo.

-¡¿Si tan despreciable te parezco, por qué me recogiste en la graduación?-parecía histérica.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose, desafiantes. Todo el pub escuchaba la escena, incluida Ginny, que pensó en saltar en cualquier momento pero decidió no meterse.

-Porque me dabas pena.-dijo con la mirada más fría que Hermione había visto en su vida.

Vio como los ojos de la castaña se llenaban de lágrimas, y bastó un instante para que se diera cuenta de que la había herido de verdad. Sintió algo parecido al arrepentimiento cuando la vio alejarse, rápida y torpemente, entre la gente, que le hacía paso para dejarla salir. 'Es una de ellos, Ron. No es hora de arrepentirse, se lo merecía tanto como Malfoy'-pensó. Vio que todos lo miraban, curiosos. Muchos cuchicheaban. Aquello le volvió a sacar de sus casillas.

-¡¿Qué estais mirando?-dijo amenazadamente.

Todos volvieron a bailar y alejaron sus miradas del pelirrojo al instante. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyado en la barra y respiró profundamente. '¿Estaría él, orgulloso de lo que he echo?'-pensó. Seguramente no. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó sus remordimientos con cada leve sacudida.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ron... tan tozudo como siempre, ehhh.. Y Hermione tan sensible... nunca cambiará jajajaja. Pero en ésta historia todo tiene su por qué, y si os interesa, seguid leyendo los próximos capítulos, porque la cosa se pondrá interesante entre nuestro pelirrojo y la castaña! Lo sentimos, pero tardaremos en subir el siguiente capítulo, pues tenemos la semana que viene de recuperaciones y hay que estudiar! Esperamos que os haya gustado, UN BESAZO.**


	2. El colgante 1ª parte

**¡Hola a todos! Ya hemos vuelto, ¡y con muchas ganas! No hemos tardado nada en actualizar, aunque estamos de exámenes, ehhh, para que veáis xD**

**Éste cap. nos ha salido más cortito que el anterior, pero esque era tan largo que lo hemos tenido que dividir en dos partes :)**

**No sabemos cuando volveremos a subir, esperamos que sea en unas semanas...**

**¡Esperamos que os guste, y que disfrutéis leyéndolo lo mismo que nosotras inventando ésta historia y escribiéndola.**

**¡Gracias!**

**María y Viki.**

CAPÍTULO 2 (parte 1)-EL COLGANTE

Despertó tarde para desayunar. Aunque sabía que su madre le había guardado algo. Bajó las escaleras desperezándose y lo que se encontró al bajar no le gustó en absoluto. Ginny, sentada en el sofá con el ceño fruncido y pasando los canales del televisor a toda velocidad (todos los Weasley hacían eso cuando estaban enfadados) Intentó escaquearse subiendo las escaleras de nuevo, lentamente, para que no le oyera.

-¡RON! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Ron maldijo algo en voz baja.

-Dime-dijo bajando de nuevo las escaleras.

Ginny enrojeció de ira.

-¡EXPLÍCAME AHORA MISMO LO DE ANOCHE! ¡Es mi amiga, Ronald! ¡No te faltó en ningún momento el respeto!

Odiaba cuando su hermana se ponía igual de exigente y malhumorada que su madre.

-Ginny, es una de ellos. Ya sabes que no me gustan, conoce a un Malfoy.-dijo tranquilamente mientras se preparaba el desayuno y cogía algo que le había

guardado su madre.

-¡Me da igual! ¿La conoces? ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo es! Te aseguro que si es mi amiga, es porque merece ser llamada por ese nombre.

-No me apetece discutir, Gin-dijo pacíficamente.

-¡Pues me parece que ayer no pensabas igual! La dejaste por los suelos... Lo está pasando muy mal, ¿sabes?-dijo bruscamente.

Ron se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Me da igual. ¿No lo entiendes? Me importa una mierda esa Hermione.

Ginny dio dos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza.

-No te conozco, Ron.

El pelirrojo cogió una tostada y salió fuera de casa. Vio a George conversando animadamente con Lee Jordan, que saludó al pelirrojo de ojos claros animadamente. Percy leía un libro bajo el mismo árbol de siempre y su madre estaba podando un par de plantas. Sus hermanos mayores, habrían vuelto al trabajo, a las distintas ciudades en las que ejercían. Y su padre estaría en el Ministerio, trabajando, también.

Fue hacia el granero y subió las escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba, la parte que se usaba de trastero. Se tumbó en un montón de paja y comenzó a pensar mientras saboreaba la tostada. Todo parecía echársele encima. Últimamente lo hacía todo sin ganas. Se acordaba tanto de esas personas que había perdido... ¿Que Granger lo estaba pasando mal? ¡Su hermana no tenía ni idea! Cerró los ojos y pensó para sí mismo. 'Ojalá pudierais mostrarme una señal... algo para seguir adelante... Algo que me devuelva las ganas de vivir' Porque, lamentablemente, así era, ya no quería seguir. 'Sólo pido una señal, que me muestre algo por lo que tengo que estar aquí' Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, le era imposible reprimir a veces esa ansia de golpear algo, para calmar la rabia que le comía por dentro. Cada día un poco más. Cuando se acabó la tostada, colocó en su sitio un saco de boxeo, se puso los guantes y comenzó a desahogarse con él golpeándolo. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Y más fuerte. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. Ocho, nueve. Y seguía. Cada gota de sudor era un poco de rabia que salía de su cuerpo. Notaba que la frustración se iba disminuyendo... Ya casi no había, se encontraba mejor. Mucho mejor. Pero no dejó de golpear el saco, hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su cuerpo no le dejó seguir. Y al rato, calló agotado al suelo, jadeando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un mechón castaño sobresalía entre unas sábanas blancas. Hermione estaba despierta, pero no le apetecía levantarse. Finalmente, se incorporó y notó un breve mareo. Cuando arrastró sus piernas hacia el final de la gran habitación sintió que le pesaban más que nunca. Intentó huir de su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared, pero no pudo evitar mirar en él. Y no le gustó lo que vio. Reflejaba unos ojos enrojecidos, con ojeras y una mirada cansada, a causa de la noche de insomnio. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera larga, ahora más enmarañada que el día anterior. Decidió alejarse de su propio reflejo, con la esperanza de que al hacer esto, pudiera alejarse de sí misma. Intento fallido. Bajó a la cocina, y se cruzó por las escaleras con su madre. Ni siquiera se saludaron, apenas se habían mirado. No le importó en absoluto, en aquel momento, poco le importaba. Una vez en la cocina, se preparó un vaso de leche y se lo bebió de golpe. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía.

-Así que ayer fue tu graduación, eh-dijo una voz masculina detrás suya.

Un hombre más mayor que ella pero más joven que su madre desayunaba en la mesa del centro de la sala.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No hubieron más cruces de miradas, ni más comentarios. La chica sabía que sólo le había dirigido aquellas palabras por pura cortesía y ella no le pensaba forzar a hablar con ella, de hecho, no le apetecía hablar. Su madre cambiaba de novio continuamente, así que prefería no coger confianzas, porque, en cualquier momento aquello podría acabar. Además, sabía perfectamente por qué ese yogurín estaba con su madre. Dinero, dinero y más dinero. Resopló mientras volvía a subir las escaleras camino a su habitación. Escuchó su móvil resonar desde su tocador y lo descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy Draco, oye... yo...

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa-lo dijo muy seria. No quería hablar con el rubio.

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Enserio. Si no puedes hablar te llamaré...-sus palabras sonaron algo frias por el otro lado del teléfono.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco disculparse con alguien, y probablemente, la única vez que lo había hecho.

-No, no. Te escucho.-respondió la chica.

Silencio.

-Bien. Quería disculparme porque iba algo bebido y no quise hacer lo que hice. No merecías oir lo que te dije, fue muy grosero por mi parte. En cuanto a lo de Weasley...

Ella alzó una ceja. Aquello le parecía demasiado extraño para ser cierto. El rubio iba a seguir hablando pero ella le paró.

-No quiero hablar del hermano de Ginny-dijo rápidamente-Y sí, fue muy grosero por tu parte.-silencio-Está bien, no pasa nada.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió maliciosamente por el otro lado del teléfono.

Ella asintió. Al final no iba a ser tan mala persona aquel chico. Estuvieron hablando un rato, y luego, colgaron. Ella se despidió con una sonrisa. Draco era una persona fría, de las más frías que había conocido. Pero en aquellos momentos, parecía que esa parte de él se hubiera esfumado. Y a la castaña, le hacía mucha falta hablar con alguien en esos momentos, aunque ella ignorara aquello. Durante toda la noche, unas palabras habían inundado su mente, evadiéndola del sueño. ''Porque me dabas pena'' repetía en su cabeza la voz del pelirrojo. Con el rostro sombrío, se recostó en el ventanal de su habitación y observó los jardines. Y entonces se hizo una promesa a sí misma. Consistía en que nadie, nunca más, le volvería a repetir aquello.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, acto seguido, una cabeza y unos ojos chispeantes de curiosidad se asomaron tras ésta.

-Pasa, Hannah-dijo Hermione con un intento de sonrisa.

La chica la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba bien, y se sentó a su lado. La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y ésta, apretó fuerte su mano. No eran tiempos fáciles para Hermione Granger. De echo, hacía ya un año que no existían días fáciles para ella. Y así fueron pasando los días. Leyendo, dando paseos por los jardines, ayudando a Hannah con la casa... Parecía que todo iba mejor. Se evadía de la realidad hablando con Draco, al menos un par de minutos, cada día. También hablaba con Ginny, que, por cierto, se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hermano. A la castaña ni se le pasó por la cabeza culparla, y como no quería hablar de aquello, cambió de tema enseguida. Salía a dar paseos a menudo con Luna, con la cual, se sentía muy cómoda, pues nunca hacía preguntas, y le importaba muy poco la vida personal de la gente. Y a pesar de todo, Hermione se seguía sintiendo vacía.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy yo!-respondió Ginny con cierto brillo en los ojos.

La pelirroja bajó corriendo las escaleras y miró el piso de abajo. No había nadie. Sonrió para sus adentros. Casi se tropezó al cruzar corriendo la estancia, pero

salió ilesa, y entonces, abrió la puerta.

-Hola-dijo jadeando, pero aún así, una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Agarró al moreno de ojos verdes de la camisa y le hizo entrar casi a la fuerza en el piso. Éste sonrió, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó con ganas. Posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja, y ésta inundó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del chico. Aprovecharon cada segundo para mantener sus bocas unidas, hasta que la castaña, se alejó, pero sólo lo justo, para tomar aire.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo él comiéndosela con la mirada mientras ella tomaba aire, algo sonrojada por la pasión del momento.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente, y se acercó a él. Ambos hicieron ademán de juntar de nuevo sus cabezas para dar paso a otro beso, tal vez más tranquilo que el anterior... o no. Lo importante, es que no hubo beso.

-¡Harry! Ya hace buen tiempo para ir al lago, ¿has traido bañador?-dijo un pelirrojo alto asomándose por las escaleras.

Ginny resopló, pero Ron no la pudo oir. Harry se quedó con más ganas de Ginny, pero entendió que aquello no podía ser en aquel momento. El pelirrojo inoportuno se dirigió hacia Harry, como si no estuviera su hermana al lado y comenzó a decir:

-¡¿Viste el partido de los Chudley Cannons? IN-CRE-I-BLE ¿Verdad?

El moreno rió al recordar que su mejor amigo era el fan número uno de aquel equipo.

-Sí, lo vi y me pareció...-intentó decir.

-El próximo lo veremos juntos, me muero de ganas...-iba a seguir hablándole a su amigo cuando advirtió la presencia de su hermana, que tosió exageradamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ah, hola Ginny-dijo sin apenas prestarle atención y se dirigió de nuevo a Harry, hablándole sin parar sobre los Chudley.

Derrepente escuchó a su hermana subir las escaleras y la miró, vio que todavía tenía el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa ahora?-preguntó desconcertado.

-No sé-respondió algo nervioso el moreno, con miedo de que su mirada le delatara algo a Ron.

El pelirrojo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos unos instantes.

-Mujeres-respondió finalmente negando con la cabeza.

Harry respiró, aliviado.

-Sí, mujeres-dijo recordando el perfume de Ginny.

Estuvieron en el agua durante al menos dos horas, jugando como niños. Siempre que estaban juntos se comportaban como tales, y poco les importaba. Aquella amistad, era de la buena. Verdadera. Y se notaba con sólo verles cruzar una mirada. Para Ron, pasar el rato con Harry, era muy reconfortante. Le ayudaba a olvidar...

Salió del agua y cogió con sumo cuidado su cadena. Sonrió, pues nunca se la quitaba. La apretó con fuerza, y derrepente sintió una repentina ansia de ponérsela. Sin esperar, se la puso, y notó su tacto frío rozando su piel. Se vistió despacio, pensativo. El dueño de aquel colgante le había enseñado tantas cosas... Una parte del dueño se quedó con él, en aquel colgante rectangular, con apariencia de chapa militar. Se paró y lo observó como tantas veces había echo. La flor de lis, resaltaba en la parte delantera de éste. Lo giró y se volvió a preguntar como tantas otras veces, a qué se debía aquella bonita 'M' que resaltaba en la parte de atrás de éste. Y aquel colgante le trajo recuerdos. Recordó, por un momento, cómo empezó todo.

**FLASHBACK DE RON**

Sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina y lo miraban, más serios que nunca. Ron tragó saliva.

-Ya estamos cansados, Ronald.-dijo su padre, tranquilo, pero igual de serio que antes-Siempre nos dicen lo mismo. Que no te esfuerzas, que sólo haces el tonto... Te metes en peleas, sólo sabes salir de fiesta... Y por supuesto chicas, ¡estoy cansado de que cada día traigas a casa a una nueva! Luego está lo del coche de esa profesora tuya, lo de que pusiste un video porno para explicar un trabajo que te mandaron...

-¡El trabajo era sobre la reproducción!-saltó Ron.

Pudo oir las risas de Fred y George desde el fondo de la cocina, que escuchaban atentamente, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento.

-Dicen que no respetas nada y encima... Ronald, ¡Vas para 17 años y no sabes qué hacer con tu vida! ¡¿No deberías ir planteándotelo ya?-siguió su Arthur.

Su madre comenzó a sollozar.

-Siempre creí que llegarías a ser alguien...-comenzó a decir Molly entre sollozo y sollozo-...Pero... ya ves... me equivocaba-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Aquello hirió profundamente al pelirrojo.

-Mamá, papá...

-¡Nos da vegüenza ir a hablar al instituto de ti! ¡Nos da vergüenza que seas nuestro hijo! ¡Tú antes no eras así!

Ron no supo que decir y agachó la cabeza para que sus padres no vieran en su rostro reflejado el dolor que le habían provocado esas últimas palabras.

-Ya sé lo que quiero hacer, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un profundo silencio inundó la estancia. Respiró hondo.

-Quiero alistarme en el ejército.

Al principio, la parte de la familia Weasley que escuchó esto, no asimiló la información. Pero pronto, todos abrieron mucho los ojos y se miraron entre ellos

impresionados.

-Y no voy a perder el tiempo. Queda un trimestre para acabar el curso. No seguiré estudiando, sabéis que no sirvo para eso. Quiero hacer algo útil, y siempre me ha alucinado el ejército. Sí, lo sé-dijo mirando a los cuatro rostros pelirrojos que lo observaban expectantes-No será fácil. Pero quiero ir de verdad. Me prepararé para las pruebas, estudiaré si hace falta. Pero ese es mi sueño, y quiero cumplirlo.-vio como su madre frunció el ceño ligeramente-Y lo cumpliré-dijo calmado, mirándola.-Queráis o no, me alistaré.

Silencio, de nuevo.

-Hijo, estás loco.-dijo su madre negando con la cabeza.

-¡No, mamá!-dijo levantándose de la silla-¡Ya estoy harto! No sirvo para estudiar, y lo sabéis. Sé que os he defraudado en todos los aspectos posibles. Pero irme... irme de aquí me ayudaría a cambiar. Y creo que eso es lo que necesito, un cambio.

Miró a su padre y notó un ligero brillo de comprensión en sus ojos. Aquello le consoló. Y entonces, se dió cuenta de que George y Fred, se habían colocado cada uno su lado.

-Ron, vamos contigo-dijeron al unísono.

Molly se levantó llorando y se alejó de la cocina al escuchar aquello. Arthur, miró a cada uno de sus hijos detenidamente, pensativo. Los tres le aguantaron la mirada, valientes.

-¿Estáis seguros?-dijo al rato con un hilo de voz.

-Sí-respondió Ron, el primero, desafiante, y luego le siguieron sus hermanos.

Arthur, no discutió la decisión de sus hijos en ningún momento. Pero la mirada que les lanzó al salir de la cocina, fue triste. Muy triste. Y a los tres les dolió, pero al pelirrojo de ojos cristalinos, fue al que más afectó.

-No pienso dejar que vengáis conmigo-le dijo a los gemelos.-Yo soy el que quiere alistarse, no vosotros.

Fred y George se miraron, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona.

-Nosotros también queremos ser parte del ejército-dijeron-Además, ¿quién iba a cuidar de nuestro hermanito Ronnie mejor que nosotros?

Ron enfureció.

-¡SÉ CUIDARME SOLO, NO NECESITO VUESTRA AYUDA!

Los gemelos lo ignoraron, abandonando la cocina, y comentando entre ellos:

-Joder, nos pagarán mucho, ¿no?

-Sí, los del ejército cobran un montón, ¡seremos ricos, Georgie!

Ron apoyó los brazos en la mesa y la miró durante unos segundos. Un cambio, lo necesitaba urgentemente, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Habría tomado la decisió correcta? No tenía ni idea... Pero quería cambiar de aires, y aquello era perfecto para eso.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y el chico se dio la vuelta, algo sorprendido. Su hermana le miraba con ojos llorosos. Ron sabía lo que implicaba el ejército. Pasar días, alomejor incluso semanas alejado de su familia. Y la familia Weasley siempre había estado muy unida. Aquello significaba que de cierta manera, aquella unión se podría romper, pero algo en su interior le dijo que eso sería imposible. Y así era. Ginny le abrazó como si no le fuera a volver a ver nunca y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Si es eso lo que quieres... Te apoyaré.

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo al recordar todo aquello. Y entonces, miró a su madre que descansaba en el porche de La Madriguera, cara al horizonte, tranquila. La observó con cariño y se volvió a echar a sí mismo la culpa de todo. Sus ojos, de un momento a otro se volvieron sombríos y sin había sido culpa de él... Todo.

Entró solo en su habitación, con la excusa de cambiarse. Pero tardó en hacerlo, pues se quedó mirando la foto que reposaba en su mesita de noche. El dolor se apoderó de él al mirar a ésta, como había pasado tantas veces, pero ésta vez no se desahogó pegando golpes a las cosas, ni gritando, ni siquiera llorando. Sentía que merecía notar ese dolor dentro de él, comiéndole poco a poco.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hacía días, incluso semanas que la castaña no se lo pasaba tan bien... Y se alegraba de que al fin estuviera desconectando un rato de tanta tristeza y soledad. Sonaba Don't stop me now, de QUEEN, a todo volumen, mientras una castaña de melena larga y enmarañada y una rubia de ojos verdosos saltaban en una cama haciendo una pelea de cojines.

-¡ALLÁ VOY HERMIONEEEEEEEE!-le gritó Hannah cuando la joven se despistó un sólo instante.

Le dio un cojinazo en toda la cara y Hermione no pudo dejar de reir en el suelo.

-¡Te vas a enteraaaar!-le gritó amenazadora.

Y así siguió la pelea entre las dos amigas. Una, en su casa, y la otra, en el trabajo, ambas muy distintas, no os imaginais cuánto... Pero eso también, muy unidas.

Derrepente, se abrió la puerta. La castaña y la rubia, se quedaron paralizadas. Pero la mirada de la rubia fue la que denotaba verdadera preocupación.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?-gritó la madre de la castaña mirando a Hannah con cara de pocos amigos.

Ambas saltaron de la cama, Hermione fue la única que le aguantó la mirada.

-Nada, señora. Lo siento... Volveré a mi trabajo.-dijo todavía con la mirada baja y arreglándose la falda del uniforme.

-¡Ten suerte de que te dejo seguir en ésta casa, Abbot!

La asistenta cerró los ojos con fuerza, por miedo a lo que podría venir después. Era la única que llevaba dinero a su casa, y no podía prescindir de ese trabajo.

-Mamá no exageres, sólo...

-Cállate-le exigió la mujer.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

-A trabajar. AHORA.-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

-Sí, señora.-dijo enseguida Hannah saliendo por la puerta.

La castaña se acostó en su cama, abrazada a su almohada. Lo echaba tanto de menos... Se acordaba de lo que se reía con él, de todo lo que hacían juntos, de cada cuento leído por la noche, de cada palabra dicha con cariño, de cada acampada en el rio... Eran geniales.

Suspiró y miró la foto de su mesita de noche. Se le encojió instantáneamente el corazón. Y parecía que nunca volvería a tener su tamaño natural.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? De momento Ron y Herm no se han cruzado, pero ¡esperad a la segunda parte y veréis lo que pasa! jejejeje**

**Y la historia de Harry y Ginny... no hemos puesto mucho, pero bueno, esque la suya no es la principal.. pero ya iremos poniendo cosillas ;)**

**Pobre Ron, eh... lo está pasando mal... y pobre Hem... aisssss**

**Bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado, y sabemos que éste cap. podría haber sido mucho mejor, pero repetimos... ¡LA SEGUNDA PARTE SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR! Y** **ahora...**

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:**

**EmzF:** Gracias por el consejo, ya está, escenas separadas, tenías razon, así se entiende mucho mejor :D Sí, sabemos que Ron es ahora un poco/bastante capullo. Pero no está pasando por un buen momento... Y todos sabemos que nuestro pelirrojo tiene un buen fondo, pero hay que buscarlo... :) Tu review ha sido el primero que hemos recibido y nos hizo mucha ilusión. Un beso.

**manzanaaa:** Muchas graciaaas! Esperamos que así sea :D

**lied cullen:** Gracias! Nos alegramos mucho de que te den ganas de seguir leyendo! A ver si pasa lo mismo con éste capítulo. Besos.


	3. El colgante 2ª parte

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Nos ha salido un capítulo larguísimo, eh! No os quejareis, xD**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que en éste cap. hay encuentro Romione!**

**Hemos actualizado enseguida, esperamos que pueda ser así la próxima vez.**

**Gracias a todos, en especial a los que nos dejáis reviews! Lo agradecemos mucho.**

**Si quieres saber cómo siguen las cosas entre nuestro pelirrojo y la castaña... ¡A LEER!**

CAPÍTULO 2 (2ª parte) EL COLGANTE.

Estaba tumbada en una hamaca del jardín más acojedor de aquella enorme casa, su favorito. Leía un libro con sumo interés. Pasadas dos semanas de su encuentro con Ron Weasley, ya se había calmado un poco más y ahora no le daba tanta importancia. Aunque había que admitir que a veces el pelirrojo de ojos celestes pasaba por su mente. Y ella se centraba en ese atractivo de él tan llamativo, pero enseguida se reñía a sí misma por pensar en él, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. El pelirrojo merecía que para ella le fuere totalmente indiferente, pensaba Hermione. Mientras leía, su móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros. Enfurruñada por dejar de lado aquella lectura, cogió el teléfono y vio que era una llamada de Ginny.

-Hola, Ginny-dijo sin poder disimular su enojo.

-¿Ya estabas leyendo otra vez? ¡Te lo noto enseguida!-dijo entre risas.

-Sí, y deberías saber que es un libro muy interesante, trata sobre la mitología noruega, así que como lo que me vayas a decir no sea importante...

-¡¿Mitología noruega? De veras, no sé cómo puedes ser amiga mía...

-¡Vale, cuélgame entonces!-dijo inquieta mirando su libro, ahora cerrado-No somos amigas porque somos totalmente diferentes, así que como no somos amigas nunca hablamos por teléfono y...

Ginny rió.

-¡Mi libro me espera, Ginny!-dijo ahora ella riendo también.

Y así comenzó la conversación de las chicas de ojos castaños. Pasaron unos minutos hablando de tonterías, discutiendo, y a la vez riendo y bromeando.

-¿Y con Harry qué tal?-preguntó una Hermione interesada.

-¡Por eso te llamaba! Bueno ya sabes, lo seguimos llevando en secreto...

-Ginny, llevas el suficiente tiempo con él como para decírselo a tus padres, yo pienso que ya es hora-le indicó

-Ya... Pero esque no sólo son mis padres. También está Ron, y sé que a él no le haría nada de gracia.

A la castaña el nombre del pelirrojo le recordó todo lo que sucedió hacía ya dos semanas. Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la conversación con su amiga.

-La opinión de...Ron-le costó pronunciar su nombre-da lo mismo. ¡Quien importan son tus padres, qué más da lo que piense ese idiota!

Un instante de silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Hermione se mordió la lengua con arrepentimiento.

-Esto... Perd...

-No te preocupes. Tiendes derecho a opinar así de él. Contigo se comportó como un verdadero cabrón, pero él no es así. Ha pasado por mucho, Herm, eso te lo aseguro. No está bien, intenta disimularlo, pero no lo consigue. Al menos conmigo. Por eso te pido que le perdones, aunque es difícil.

-No importa, ya no. Está olvidado.-mintió-Tengo que pedirte yo las disculpas, Ginny, es tu hermano, no debería haber hablado así de él.

Risas por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡Siempre he pensado que en realidad eras tonta! Herm, yo también he hablado así de él mil veces.

Silencio.

-Bueno, sigamos. Harry, sí, seguirás con él en secreto.

-Sí, de momento sí. Y por eso mi llamada, verás... Hay una fiesta.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se dispuso a hablar. La pelirroja leyó sus pensamientos y reaccionó rápidamente.

-Antes de que me digas nada, ¡déjame hablar! Sabes que Harry y yo pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos, porque no podemos estar solos. Cuando no es porque todos están en mi casa, es porque sus padres están en la suya y nos ceban de comida, ya te comenté que Lily era muy buena cocinera, y si no, es por mi hermano Ron que aprovecha todo el tiempo para estar con él, y ufffffffff-dijo-Quiero estar a solas con él, ya sabes... En la intimidad.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos.

-GINNY, ¿ME ESTÁS HABLANDO DE SEXO?

Hermione pareció marearse y se sentó de nuevo en la hamaca.

-¡Qué mojigata eres a veces, hija!-rió-A ver... La fiesta es en casa de Angelina. Nos ha invitado a las dos. Le pregunté si podría venir Harry un 'amigo mío' me dijo que por supuesto que sí, que podía invitar a quien quisiera. Hasta ahí bien. ¿Qué pasa? Que mi hermano escuchó la conversación. ¡Y se ha apuntado! Estoy perdida, Herm. Harry me dijo que podríamos salir de la casa e irnos a un lugar apartado, los dos solos al fin, pero ahora viene mi hermano a fastidiarlo todo.

-Vaya, lo siento...-dijo la castaña intentando buscar una solución.

-No me digas eso. No he acabado, y estoy segura de que te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su amiga contestara. Clavó su mirada en un punto fijo, no entendía aquello.

-Hermione, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Se levantó de golpe, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Aquello no traía nada bueno.

-¿Te importaría distraer por la noche a mi hermano?

-¿QUÉ?

Silencio.

-A ver...-la castaña intentó guardar la alma-¿No se lo puedes pedir a otra persona?

-¡No! Claro que no. Nadie sabe lo de Harry, y es mejor así. A nadie debe importarle con quién salgo, además si se enteran Parkinson y las Greengrass ya sabes que me harían la vida imposible... Eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes, sólo te estoy pidiendo...

-ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO QUE 'DISTRAIGA' A TU HERMANO ¡¿A RON? SABES QUE ODIO LAS FIESTAS Y A ESE ESTÚP... quiero decir... que no es que me caiga especialmente bien tu hermano.

-Escúchame-insistió su amiga-Lo sé. Pero he hecho lo posible para que no venga, y es imposible. ¡Lo he probado todo!

-¿Y si le drogas y se queda dormido?

-¡No pienso drogar a mi hermano, Hermione!

Resopló.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Ni hablar.

-POR FAVOR.

Silencio.

-ESTÁ BIEN, ¡LO HARÉ!-dijo cabreada-Pero no sé cómo quieres que le distraiga. ¿Le toco la pandereta o qué?

-¡Te quiero, Herm! Sabía que lo harías... De verdad, muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-Me las pagarás... Te juro que me las pagarás...-dijo dando vueltas furiosa por el jardín.

-De acuerdo. Haré lo que sea, te lo juro. Pero ayúdame.-le suplicó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una Ginny feliz bajaba las escaleras silbando.

-¡Harry!-dijo sorprendida de verlo allí.

Al chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Una pelirroja se le lanzó encima y empezó a besarle con pasión.

-Eh, eh, eh... Espera... Aquí no, Gin.-dijo con cariño.

Ella se separó un poco, y se miraron fijamente un instante.

-¡A tomar por culo! Me muero besarte-dijo atrayéndola y besándola con mayor pasión que el beso anterior. Ella inundó sus manos en el cabello oscuro del chico, y él, acariciaba su cintura. Los labios del moreno acariciaron la piel del cuello de la chica, que relucía blanca y suave.

-¿Has hablado con Hermione?-le susurró.

-S-s...i-dijo ella.

Y esque, así era. El moreno le hacía temblar de arriba a abajo. Y era el único hombre que había conseguido aquello en ella.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntaron dos voces.

La pareja se sobresaltó del susto y se separaron inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que dos pares de ojos les observaban. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero al moreno se le notaba más. Se rascó la cabeza y rió falsamente.

-Eyy, qué pasa Lee... George... ¿Qué tal? jejeje-dijo.

Ginny resopló para sus adentros. Qué mal actuaba Harry, por Dios.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo en el cuello a mi hermana, Harry?-dijo George divertido, aunque intentando disimular y parecer serio.

-¿YO? NADA jejeje, sólo esque...

Le miraron esperando respuesta. Unos segundos después:

-Estaba mirando si algún chico le había hecho un chupetón en el cuello, ya sabéis... No iba a dejar que tocaran a Gin... Es como mi hermana y quiero protegerla, si alguno le pusiera una mano encima...

Lee Jordan y George se miraron.

-¡Vaya! Por un momento creí que le estabas besando el cuello, o acariciándole, o... uhhhh-hizo el gesto de sentir un escalofrío-Qué asco. ¡Eres mi hermana!

Ginny, ahora estaba mucho más tranquila. Los amigos salieron fuera.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Pobre Harry...-dijo George con cierta compasión-¿Has visto lo nervioso que se ha puesto?-rió-Ha sido divertido...

-¡Ya ves! Si hubieran sabido que estábamos ahí desde el principio, hubiera sido genial.

-No sé por qué lo tienen en secreto. Yo lo sé desde que empezaron a salir. Disimulan fatal. El otro día casi me entran arcadas cuando se miraban en la mesa. Corté un filete en forma de corazón y se lo pasé a Harry, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a mi hermana y Ron lo devoró antes de que se diera cuenta ¡Yo estaba entre ellos dos, parecía que me atravesaran con la mirada! Fue la primera vez que no me acabé el postre de mi madre.

Ambos soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Éstos dos van a dar mucho juego, pienso yo.-dijo Lee.

-Pues ya te digo.-miró la hora-¡Ey, la tienda debería estar abierta desde hace media hora!

Y ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el coche de la familia Weasley, rumbo a Honeydukes, la tienda que abrió George con Lee Jordan al regresar después de cuatro años fuera de casa, sirviendo al ejército inglés. Y aunque Lee Jordan era su mejor amigo, le habría encantado que no hubieran sido dos, sino tres personas, el día de la inauguración.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El móvil de Ron sonó mientras se duchaba.

-¿Sí?

-Ro-Ro... ¿Cómo estás?-dijo una voz tremendamente empalagosa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ahora estoy ocupado Lavender, luego te llamo.

-¡Espera, espera! Era para ver si ésta noche saldrás de fiesta.

Silencio.

-Será en el río. Ya sabes, botellón. ¿Vendrás?

-Esto... Sí, sí. Iré. Allí nos vemos.

Sospechó que la rubia sonrió por la otra línea.

-Perfecto, Ro-Ro... Tengo ganas de vert...

-Luego hablamos, que estoy en la ducha, adiós.-se despidió de la pesada de Lavender Brown.

-Mmmm, en la ducha...-dijo relamiéndose los labios. Y colgó.

Lavender Brown. Era guapa, tenía un cuerpazo de vértigo, y era buenísima en la cama. Pero le faltaba algo. 'Inteligencia', pensó el pelirrojo y rió, por tal ocurrencia. Y entonces, una imagen se le cruzó en la mente. Hermione Granger. Últimamente pensaba bastante en aquella sabelotodo. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. Pero sí sabía una cosa. Esa Granger no era ni guapa, ni tenía buen cuerpo, y seguro que no llegaba a ser en la cama ni un cuarto de lo que Lavender era, por muy inteligente que fuera. Al pelirrojo le gustó ese pensamiento, y se lo guardó. Estaba harto de que esa ricachona se hubiera metido tan de lleno en su cabeza... ¡Y sin que ni siquiera ella lo hubiera intentado! Resopló, indignado. Y aún así, le parecía tan interesante...

Siguió con su confortable ducha, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Resopló.

-¿Sí?

-¡Tío, esta noche botellón en el río!-dijo entusiasmada la voz de Dean.

-Lo sé, me ha avisado Lavender. ¿Venís todos, no?

-Sí. Seamus, Harry, Angelina, Oliver, Penélope, Lavender, Michael... Y los que falten, vienen todos.

-Genial, allí nos vemos, entonces.

Y colgó. Sonrió mientras abría de nuevo el grifo de la ducha, pensando en lo que le gustaba la fiesta a su amigo. El agua resbalaba por sus músculos, bien pulidos, mientras reparó en lo bien que se lo pasaría esa noche.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hermione, se revolvía entre las sábanas, presa del insomnio. Se deshizo de ellas, y se levantó enfadada. Se sentó en el ventanal que daba al jardín, como solía hacer. La luna iluminaba su rostro, dándole un cierto aspecto de porcelana. Pensativa, se preguntó qué hacer. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no podía dormir. Hoy era una de esas noches, su recuerdo le perseguía. Derrepente, un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza. Su padre y ella con once años haciendo fuego, en el rio. Y luego, saboreando nieves quemadas. Pasaron aquella noche entre risas. Sonrió nostálgica al recordar aquello, y entonces, ya supo lo que iba a hacer.

Se vistió despreocupadamente con unos vaqueros largos porque, aunque era verano por las noches refrescaba, y una camiseta básica. En media hora, ya estaba en un taxi camino a aquel lugar que le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Tú!-dijo una voz detrás de Dean.

Éste, con una botella de ron en la mano, se dio la vuelta, contentillo. Ron, que no había bebido mucho, se percató de que aquel chaval no iba de buenas.

-¿Te conozco?-dijo un Dean sonriente, bastante borracho-Me suenas...

-Quiero el dinero que me debes. Ahora.-dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

El chico se empezó a reir, no podía parar.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí, negro de mierda? ¡Dame mi dinero!-dijo cogiéndole por el cuello de la camiseta.

La mayoría de los que estaban cerca de la escena empezaron a mirar, alarmados. Aunque algunos, estaban demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta.

Ron, sin pensarlo dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué le has llamado a mi amigo?-dijo apretando los puños.

Harry tragó saliva. Lavender prestó atención al pelirrojo, preocupada. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-Le he llamado negro de mierda. Lo que es.-dijo desafiante.

Pero no le dio mucho tiempo a seguir hablando, enseguida sintió un dolor punzante en la nariz. Ron le había roto la nariz de un sólo golpe. El cachas se le tiró encima y así comenzó el enfrentamiento. Por un momento, el pelirrojo quedó en el suelo, con el labio partido y sin poder abrir el ojo izquierdo. Pero Ron Weasley no se rendía. Nunca lo hacía. Se levantó como pudo y embistió contra el cachas. Tantos desahogos con su saco de boxeo habían servido. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Parecía que el chico se había vuelto loco. Por un momento, se olvidó de estar pegando a una persona, y pensó en su saco, y en el dolor que sentía dentro suya para tener que descargar tanta rabia... Todo el dolor, que se esfumaba poco a poco con cada golpe. Pero que al instante volvía. Notaba estar cargando con la agonía de no poder hacer nada, de no poder volver atrás... Su amor hacia su hermano... Y más fuerte todavía. Uno, dos, tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, PARA! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LO PARE! ¡LO VA A MATAR!-dijo una voz femenina.

Y entonces, unas manos frágiles y pequeñas, comparadas con las de Ron, le agarraron impidiéndole seguir golpeando al fortachón.

El chico, intentó librarse de aquellas manos, y se deshizo de ellas en un instante.

-¡POR FAVOR, PARA!-dijo sollozando desesperada la chica que lo agarró.

Miró a la chica, todavía fuera de sí. Y entonces su expresión cambió, al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un saco, había sido una persona. Hermione lloraba desesperada y su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por culpa del susto mientras lo miraba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable. Ron miró a su alrededor y vio que la gente corría de un lado para otro.

-¡Ron!-oyó-¡Vamos, viene la policía, se están llevando a un montón de gente! ¡Nunca había visto tantos coches!-dijo Harry intentando ayudar a levantar a su amigo.

Un amigo del cachas apareció, lo levantó y observó su cara ensangrentada con terror. Pasó el brazo fuerte de éste por sus hombros y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, cargando con él.

Harry no se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione, estaba demasiado alarmado pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el río.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte con ese?-dijo deprisa-Venía hacia aquí la policía, así que no te sacamos de ésta porque tuvimos que distraerlos para que no os vieran, te habrían llevado al calabozo y quién sabe a dónde luego. Dean y Seamus lo han hecho genial... Vamos levanta.-dijo tirando de él.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie, sin mirar a la castaña que estaba acurrucada en el suelo, todavía afectada. Y así se fue. Acompañado por su amigo, huyendo de la policía. Se giró y vio a la chica todavía desconcertada y sollozando, mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro. Y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió extraño con él mismo. Porque estaba preocupado por ella.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Iba intentando seguir a la gente, pero no podía. Estaba empezando a marearse, no esperaba que su visita al río acabara así. La gente chocaba contra ella y más de una vez la habían tirado al suelo, y había perdido un zapato. Le dolía la cabeza, quería ir a su casa. Acabó dirigiéndose al lado del río, donde había una especie de parking. Chocó de lleno contra un coche, jadeando.

-¡Eh! ¿Has oído eso?

-No. ¿Qué pasa?

-He oído algo. Creo que hay alguien, por aquí.

Notó que alguien se acercaba. Hermione se dispuso a levantarse. Aquellos hombres la ayudarían.

Y entonces, una mano le tapó la boca, y un brazo la rodeó impidiéndole mobilidad. Ella, se sobresaltó e intentó gritar. También intentó moverse para liberarse de aquel extraño, pero no pudo.

-¡Joder, para! ¿No ves que son policías? No te escucharán. Tú has estado en el botellón, te llevarán a comisaría. Creéme, los conozco.

La castaña se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada susurrando en su oreja, que hasta por un momento, le gustó. Pero enseguida se acordó de la paliza que había visto hacía sólo unos minutos y eso le hizo cambiar por completo de opinión, aunque intentó calmarse y no se movió.

Los policías se acercaban más, la luz de sus linternas apuntaban sitios en los que no había nadie, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los descubrieran.

-Yo no veo a nadie...

-Que sí, era por aquí.

Escuchó a Ron resoplar y a la castaña le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada.

Y entonces...

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿CREÍAIS QUE IBAIS A PODER CONMIGO?-dijo un chico de color saliendo de uno de los tantos coches que había en aquel parking. A Hermione le pareció que le guiñaba un ojo a Ron.-A ver si me pilláis ahora...-se puso al volante y se llevó con él el coche patrulla. Los policías se subieron a otro coche maldiciendo en voz alta, y se fueron.

El pelirrojo soltó a la castaña. Ésta le lanzó una mirada fría e impenetrable y se levantó, se dió la vuelta e hizo ademán de marcharse.

-¿No me vas a dar las gracias?

Hermione se giró indignada.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

El pelirrojo la miraba, divertido.

-Te he salvado de la policía, y me tratas así...-dijo levantándose. La castaña cruzó los brazos-Si no hubiera aparecido a tiempo en unos minutos hubieras estado en comisaría.

-¡Hubiera preferido eso antes que volver a verte, eso te lo aseguro!-y se giró decidida a irse.

-¡Qué modales tiene la rica! Se va y ni siquiera se despide...

Ella siguió andando, sin saber a dónde iba, pero alejándose del chico. Era lo único que quería en ese momento.

-No me despediría de ti ni aunque...-dijo mientras seguía andando-¡AAAAAAAAH!

Sintió un dolor que le recorrió toda la planta del pie. Ron corrió en su ayuda, alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y vio cómo la sangre corría por su pie descalzo.

-¿Dónde está tu zapato?

-No lo sé.-dijo apretando los labios. Le dolía.

-¿Quién es tan tonta como para perder su zapato?-dijo.

Ron vio una botella rota al lado de la joven, se había cortado con eso. Hermione resopló sin hacer caso al pelirrojo e intentó soplar la herida, que no paraba de sangrar, buscando alivio.

-Vamos, hay que lavarte la herida-dijo Ron.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y por si no servía aquello, le dijo:

-Lárgate.

Pero él hizo caso omiso a aquella palabra, y la levantó del suelo. No cargó con ella, pero podría haberlo hecho perfectamente, aquellos brazos no exageradamente, pero sí lo suficientemente pulidos lo confirmaban. La chica no supo por qué, pero dejó que le acompañara de nuevo al río. Una vez allí, metió los pies en el agua y sintió un tremendo alivio.

Suspiró.

-Qué pena de zapato, debería de costar al menos cien euros, ¡y sin la pareja!-dijo con un aire nostálgico.

La chica no contestó. Seguía enfadada con él.

-¿Qué hacías tú en un botellón?

-No sabía que había botellón. ¿Y qué ves de raro en que yo vaya a uno?-dijo mirándole y frunciendo el ceño.

El pelirrojo, no contestó. La respuesta era obvia. Ella no pintaba nada en un botellón. Miraba al horizonte. La chica no pudo evitar fijarse en él. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un claro limpio y transparente, aunque estuvieran a oscuras. Sus labios, carnosos y bien perfilados, se mostraban relajados, a pesar de que un corte resaltaba en el labio inferior.

La chica notó de nuevo un pinchazo en el pie y se estremeció apretando los dientes. Sacó el pie del agua y observó el corte. Notó la mirada de Ron fija en ella, y derrepente se puso muy nerviosa. Levantó la mirada, y vio como el joven se rompía la camiseta con la boca, cortando una tira. Cogió con delicadeza el pequeño pie de la chica, y lo rodeó con la tira, haciendo un nudo.

-Déjatelo así hasta que llegues a tu casa. Ayudará a que la herida cierre y alomejor hasta notas alivio.

Hermione, sorprendida se preguntó para sí misma si aquel era el mismo chico que le había pegado una paliza a otro hacía sólo un rato.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de papel y lo mojó con delicadeza en el agua.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él curioso.

-Trae-le indicó acercando un poco la barbilla del chico.

Le lavó la herida con cuidado, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Y casi se podían ver las chispas saltar de los ojos de ambos. Hermione apartó rápidamente la mirada, ruborizada, y Ron, empezó a quejarse derrepente.

-¡AY, UHG, JODER! ¿No os enseñan en ese colegio de pijos primeros auxilios? ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

-Necesitarás puntos, tienes que ir al hospital.-dijo todavía algo sonrojada.

Ron soltó una sonora carcajada. Hermione levantó una ceja.

-Ni hablar.-dijo.

-¡Pues haber pensado antes pegarle a aquel chaval, que sepas que te está bien merecido!-estalló la castaña.

-Tú no eres quien para decir lo que merezco o no, no te pases de lista, Granger-le advirtió.

Los recuerdos de la pelea poblaron la cabeza de la chica.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE GOLPEARLE DE ESA FORMA? ¡No era un muñeco, Ronald!

-Márchate y vete a leer un rato, que veo que tanto tiempo sin un libro no te afecta muy bien al cerebro.

Aquello sorprendió a Hermione.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo indignada, fue a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y vio que no estaba-Oh no... Mierda, mierda...

-¿Qué palabras son esas para una chica de tu clase? ¿Tus papis no te enseñaron a ser más educada?

-¡He perdido mi móvil, o me lo han robado, déjame llamar con el tuyo!-le ordenó.

Rió.

-¿De qué te ries? Voy enserio.

-Y yo también-volvió a reir, mostrando la sonrisa más bonita que la castaña jamás había visto.

-Perfecto. Iré andando.-dijo secamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue cojeando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El pelirrojo no dejaba de buscarla. No podía andar muy lejos... ¿Por qué hacía aquello?, se preguntaba. Había intentado no pensar en ella, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir a buscarla y llevarla él a su casa, porque si no no estaría tranquilo. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Y si le dolía mucho el pie y no podía seguir? Ron sacudió la cabeza. 'Vamos, Ron, ésto no lo haces por ella. Lo haces porque no puedes dejar a una mujer sola por la calle a éstas horas'-se intentó autoconvencer.

Y entonces la vio. Cojeaba exageradamente, y andaba a paso de tortuga. Sospechaba que vivía lejos, pues aquella zona no era muy lujosa. Aquellos vaqueros que llevaba no le favorecían en absoluto, aunque la camiseta no le sentaba mal. La observó unos segundos más. Su melena enmarañada, ahora estaba todavía más enredada después de tanto alboroto, y sus ojos castaños y grandes, miraban hacia todos los lados, alarmados. Paró el Ford Anglia de la familia Weasley al lado de ella.

-Sube.

Le sacó el dedo corazón.

-Vamos, sube. Dime dónde vives y te llevo.

-Déjame en paz.

La luz de un Ferrari les cegó ambos por un momento.

-¡Hermione! ¿de dónde vienes?-dijo Draco-Sube al coche, te acercaré a casa-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Ron.

-¡Draco!-dijo sin poder disimular su alegría al verle.

-¿Ese Weasley te está molestando?

Ron apretó el volante con fuerza. Le tenía tantas ganas al rubio... Hermione abrió la puerta y subió al coche. Y aquello, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, le dolió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó tarde. No recordaba si lo de la noche anterior había sido real o sólo un sueño. Mientras intentaba organizar las imágenes en su mente, se miró al espejo. Y no tardó en darse cuenta. Su cadena. No estaba. Empezó a tocarse el cuello, como si derrepente, en cualquier momento pudiera volver a aparecer. SU cadena no estaba. Se sentó, e intentó recordar. Se acordaba de que salió de casa con ella puesta. Y se acordó que al perder el zapato también la llevaba, porque la vio brillar. Entrecerró los ojos. Y entonces lo supo. Ron le había robado aquel colgante, el colgante que más significado tenía para ella. ¡Aquel maldito pelirrojo!

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Las cosas poco a poco se van poniendo mejor... y peor. Jajajaja, pero así es la vida! Esperamos que os haya gustado. Y aunque éste cap. os haya dejado un poco de mal sabor de boca, prometemos que en un par de capítulos ya no será así ;)**

**¿Qué significado tiene para Hermione su colgante? ¿Vosotros que pensais? ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta en la que Hermione tiene que distraer a Ron?**

**Un besazo a todos! y en un par de dias... Capítulo 3**

**María y Viki.**


	4. El ladrón

**¡Holaaa! Sentimos haber tardado tanto... Pero aquí os dejamos un cap. de la historia bastante largo.**

**Esperamos que os guste y no os entretenemos más...**

**A LEER!**

**María y Viki.**

_**CAPÍTULO 3-EL LADRÓN.**_

Hermione intentó recordar en qué momento aquel Weasley le pudo haber robado SU colgante. Sin tener ni idea, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. El trayecto de la noche anterior, en el coche de Draco había sido aburrido, bastante silencioso, pero cualquier cosa antes que ir en el mismo espacio que Ronald. Tras haberle soltado el mismo discursito de siempre de que no podía juntarse con esa gente unas 2057627 veces Draco apoyó la mano en la rodilla de la chica. Hermione pensó que por que la pusiera ahí no pasaba nada, al fin y al cabo el rubio la había salvado de aquel idiota, y lamentablemente, guapísimo pelirrojo. Pero se arrepintió cuando unos minutos más tarde dicha mano empezó a subir hacia arriba. Despacio, sin querer alterar la atención de Draco en el tráfico puso su mano encima de la de él, sólo por si se le ocurría ir más allá. Esa semana había empezado a hablar más con el chico, poco a poco iban cogiendo confianza y se sentía más cómoda con él. Pero la mano del chico no subió, agarró la de ella y se la acarició suavemente para después mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo entiendo Hermione, todavía no quieres dar ese paso y yo lo respeto-le aseguró sonriendo de medio lado-Pero me siento obligado a decirte que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero que tú también me correspondas. En realidad no me importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarte-la miró fijamente.

-Gracias Draco, sabía que me respetarías. Y... Me siento muy halagada, te agradezco que me esperes. Quien sabe lo que puede pasar... Aunque de momento prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos- le devolvió la sonrisa, y a pesar de que el rubio la trataba como una verdadera señorita, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron. Ese pelirrojo la estaba volviendo loca. No, era ni rico como Draco, ni tenía un súper coche pero poco le importaba aquello a ella. No podía quitárselo de la

cabeza...

-Ahora cuando lleguemos a tu casa ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le dijo el rubio con dobles intenciones, intentando ignorar que Hermione le había rechazado.

-Voy a leer un rato y supongo que me pondré en el ordenador.

-Perfecto, podremos hablar por MSN ¿Te parece?-la pregunta la hizo mientras aparcaba el coche en frente de la residencia Granger.

-Me parece genial, además tengo que hablar con Ginny y seguro que está conectada- explicó ella saliendo del coche.

-Hermione- susurró Draco- antes de que te vayas… quería pedirte algo.

-Dime, lo que quieras- afirmó la chica.

-¿Puedo darte un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla?- murmuró Draco con un ligero colorcillo en la cara.

-Claro- asintió la castaña poniendo la mejilla derecha, poco a poco el chico se acercó y descansó sus labios en la suave cara de ella. Y, para sorpresa de la chica, no eran suaves, sino más bien fríos.

-Adiós Hermione, que descanses, ya hablamos- se despidió el chico y a toda prisa y pisando fuerte el acelerador desapareció en la fría noche dejando a una

Hermione cansada y sola, sobretodo sola.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy aparcó su Ferrari en el parking subterráneo debajo de la mansión Malfoy. Salió jugando con las llaves y tatareando una canción alegre, algo bastante extraño en él. Debía hablar urgentemente con su padre, por ello subió las grandes escaleras que separaban la planta baja de la primera y se dirigió al despacho de su progenitor. Por el camino se encontró con Severus Snape, su mayordomo, le dirigió una mirada bastante fría, como de costumbre, y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, donde trabajaba su padre. Su madre siempre le decía que no lo molestara si estaba trabajando, pero lo que tenía que contarle sin duda le iba a gustar. Irrumpió en el despacho como si fuera suyo y se sentó en frente de su padre.<p>

-Draco, te han dicho que no entres mientras trabajo - dijo Lucius Malfoy enfadado.

-Padre, tengo algo importante que decirte- aseguró el rubio más pequeño.

-Adelante-le dio permiso, algo impresionado.

-Todo va genial con el plan "Mosquita Muerta" la he recogido y acompañado a su casa.

-¿Todo lento y siempre mirándola a los ojos?

-Hasta beso en la mejilla- expuso el chico con un ligero estremecimiento de repugnancia.

-Bien Draco, te felicito por tu trabajo, dentro de nada ya será tuya y cuando sepas que no se va a escapar, Pum, su fortuna también te pertenecerá a ti- expresó

Lucius con una media sonrisa, nunca sonreía de verdad.

-Pero padre, alguien se podría meter en nuestros planes.

-¿Quién?- repuso con fastidio.

-Un Weasley, el hijo menor de los Weasley.

-¿Weasley?-dijo levantando el labio superior, haciendo una expresión que denotaba el asco que le producía aquella familia-Bien. Recuerda que nadie se entromete en los planes de un Malfoy. Encárgate de él.

* * *

><p>Sueño. Sueño es lo que sintió un pelirrojo de ojos claros al levantarse al día siguiente. Sueño y un dolor intenso en sus puños, que ahora estaban rojos de sangre reseca. Descargarse de nuevo con el saco no había sido buena idea, seguro que su madre preguntaría de dónde eran esas heridas. Pero sin duda lo que más molestaba era que aquella tal Hermione no lo eligió a él, sino al ricachón estúpido de Malfoy. No es que le importara que Granger no lo hubiera elegido, porque no le importaba esa chica en absoluto, lo que de verdad le molestaba era que había preferido a alguien más rico y con un buen coche, alguien de clase alta, alguien de su misma clase. Lo que Granger hiciera era problema suyo y por él como si ahora mismo se atragantaba con una de sus muchas monedas. Ella no era importante… ¿O sí? ¿De verdad no le había importado en absoluto que ella no se quedara con él? Hermione sólo era la mejor amiga de su hermana, la insoportable amiga de su hermana. Ella no era distinta a las demás ricas que se creían las reinas del mundo, era como todas. Por eso decidió dejar de pensar en ella, pero todavía había algo que le intrigaba. La noche anterior cuando la castaña se marchó, algo brilló en el suelo. Recordó que salió del coche para asegurarse de que no era ninguna pieza de éste, pero lo que encontró lo dejó un poco traspuesto. Era un colgante, para ser más exactos una flor de lis. La misma que él tenía, la que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello. Lo cogió y lo observó de cerca, se sacó su colgante y los puso uno al lado del otro. El del pelirrojo, era una chapa militar, con la flor de lis y en la parte de atrás aquella curiosa 'M', que nunca supo a lo que se refería. El de la castaña, era una simple flor de lis. Lo guardó en el bolsillo y se puso el suyo, todavía curioso por aquella pequeña coincidencia. Y entonces, caminó de vuelta al coche y lo arrancó para conducir de vuelta a casa. Ya en la cama cambiado y vestido con el pijama no podía dormir, era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando algo le recordaba a su etapa en el ejército. Aquel colgante... Cogió sus zapatillas y caminó con sigilo hacia el granero. Se puso a golpear el saco, hasta que rendido se desplomó en la paja acumulada. Y otra vez esa imagen. Aquella maldita castaña subiendo al Ferrari de ese gilipollas... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Ya despierto, cansado y con unas grandes ojeras se dirigió hacia la cocina, era bastante tarde y por eso no había nadie en casa. Ni siquiera Molly, que salió a hacer unas compras. Se tumbó en el sofá y vio que una pelirroja venía hablando por el móvil diciendo algo de una fiesta de pijos.<p>

-Sí, en casa de Angelina- la voz de la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos- Vale, le digo a Neville que pase a por ti.

Ron dejó de escuchar la conversación que estaba manteniendo su hermana. Instantes más tarde...

-Oye... Ron...-dijo su hermana en un tono dulce. Algo no le cuadraba al pelirrojo en aquel comportamiento-¿Podrías acercarme ésta noche a una fiesta?-le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Ron abrió un ojo.

-¿A esa fiesta de pijos de la que hablabas? Ni hablar.

-Vamos... Sólo será acercarme...-dijo Ginny con media sonrisa picarona.

-Mmm...

-¡Por favor!-su hermana empezó a hacer pucheros.

...

-Además, estás invitado. He hablado con Angelina, ya sabes, una compañera de Hogwarts y...

-Para, para. Un momento-la interrumpió-¿Invitado? A mí no se me ha perdido nada en esa fiesta. Te acercaré, pero nada más. Bueno, también te puedo recoger si quieres, pero no pienso quedarme.

-Bueno... Como quieras. Pero que sepas que si en algún momento quieres ir, puedes-la chica se levantó e hizo ademán de irse.

Una pregunta cruzó derrepente la mente de Ron. Y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¡Ginny, espera!

La chica se giró.

-¿Irá esa tal...?-intentó disimular-¿Cómo se llamaba?

Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Tu amiga. Esa sabelotodo insufrible. ¿Cómo se llama?

Por un momento creyó haber engañado a su hermana, pero al instante supo que aquello era imposible. Ginny Weasley era la persona más astuta del mundo.

-Vamos, Ron. Sabes perfectamente cómo se llama, no hace falta que disimules conmigo-hizo una pausa y le sonrió a su hermano-Y sí, Hermione va a ir.

'Ron, eres gilipollas. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no se daría cuenta? Es Ginny' pensó más tarde.

* * *

><p>Ginny, se dirigió hacia su cuarto con media sonrisa y marcó un número de teléfono.<p>

-Harry, ¡Lo estoy consiguiendo!

-¿Sí?-le respondió interesado el moreno-¿Crees que irá a la fiesta?

-Bueno... No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que con un poco de esfuerzo al final irá. Y a Hermione ya la convencí el otro día.

-¿Pero le dijiste a Hermione que tendría que distraer a tu hermano?

Ella asintió.

-¿Y se lo creyó todo? ¿Lo de que queríamos estar juntos para...?-rió un poco ante aquella idea-¡Cuando no nos las apañemos para estar solos podremos llamarla!-dijo contento.

-¡Harry! No podemos abusar de ella de esa forma. Además, lo de la fiesta es distinto... Sólo le he pedido eso para que se acerque a mi hermano.

-¿Y de verdad crees que ella y Ron...?

-Sí-respondió rotundamente la pelirroja-Mira, no hay persona que conozca mejor en el mundo a mi hermano que yo. Y también conozco muy bien a Hermione, sé que funcionará. Tiene que funcionar-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior algo nerviosa por lo que podría pasar.

-Bien. Confío en ti-Ginny sonrió y supo que si hubieran estado hablando cara a cara, ahora mismo ella se habría lanzado a besarle.

-Te quiero-le dijo sincerándose.

-Y yo-le respondió él-Sólo quiero que llegue la fiesta para volver a verte.

Hablaron un poco más, y al rato, la pareja colgó.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde. Había hablado con Ginny por el ordenador y ésta le había vuelto a suplicar que distrajera a su hermano para poder pasar un rato con Harry a solas. Y la verdad era que no había otra cosa que le apeteciera menos a la castaña. ¿Distraer al chico que le había robado su colgante? Já. Lo que quería de verdad era meterle una buena bofetada, en vez de distraerle. No sabía si lograría entrentenerle toda la fiesta, pero sí un buen rato, pues quería que le devolviera lo que le había robado.<p>

Sin ninguna gana, se puso un vestido, que no resaltaba en absoluto su figura, pero a ella poco le importaba aquello, de hecho, ni se dio cuenta. En lo único en lo que pensaba Hermione era que en la fiesta estaría contando los segundos que le quedaban para volver a casa y olvidarse de una vez de ese pelirrojo. Eso sí, no sin antes pedirle su colgante.

Vio por la ventana de su comedor que un Ferrari la esperaba. Salió de su casa y subió al coche, junto a Draco. Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>Conducía algo enfadado con su hermana. ¿Por qué le había hecho ponerse una camisa y afeitarse sólo para dejarla en la puerta de una casa?<p>

-Vamos, Ron. No te enfades... Así estás muchísimo más guapo-intentó animarle su hermana.

-¡Pero si no voy a salir del coche!-dijo él.

-Ya... Pero...-hizo una pausa-Bueno, que así das mejor imagen.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

-¡Mira, ahí está Harry!-indicó Ginny, y, efectivamente, ahí estaba. Justo en frente de aquella casa.

El chico los saludaba animadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?-preguntó Ron curioso después de salir del coche y abrazar a su amigo.

-Me dijo Ginny que los dos estábamos invitados. ¿No lo sabías?

-Sí, pero no sabía que venías tú. Bueno, yo me voy ya... Paso de quedarme aqu...

-¿Qué? No, no. Ron, ya que estás aquí te quedas...-empezó a decir su hermana.

-Pero...

-Ni pero ni nada, ¡adentro!-dijo su amigo empujándole hacia la puerta.

Aquello no tenía para nada pinta de fiesta. ¿Así se lo pasaban bien los ricos? Música suave, todos en grupitos hablando, chicas por un lado, y chicos por otro... Ahora sí le había quedado claro que no tenían ni idea de divertirse. Bueno, por lo menos había alcohol.

Se sirvió una copa y se dijo a sí mismo que se la terminaría y se iría a casa.

Mientras se la tomaba, recordó que si veía a Hermione tenía que devolverle su colgante. Inundó su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y vio que seguía ahí.

-¡Mira quien está aquí!-le dijo un chaval alto a otro más bajito, de cabellos oscuros y con cara de buena persona.

-¡Si es es novio de Lunática!-le dijo, empujándole y acorralándolo contra la pared.

Ron observó que nadie se inmutó, pero todos miraban la escena.

-¿Qué quieres, Diggory?-preguntó muy serio, y guardando la compostura el chaval de pelo oscuro.

-Lárgate de aquí. No queremos payasos como tú en ésta fiesta... Ya nos reimos de ti bastante en clase, ¿también quieres que lo hagamos ahora?

Muchos rieron al escuchar aquello. Ginny pareció enfurecer, pero se mordió la lengua. Ron también estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Si lo que no quieren es tener payasos en ésta fiesta, el que debería salir por esa puerta eres tú, Cedric-intervino Hermione, amenazante, diciéndolo en voz alta, para que todos la escucharan.

Ron sonrió.

-¿Me estás llamando payaso, Granger?-dijo acercándose a ella. Ésta ni se inmutó. Seguía tranquila.

Ron se puso a alerta. Como la tocara... ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿A él qué más le daba?

-Ahá. ¿Recuerdas cuando en sexto te measte en medio de clase porque te daba miedo pedirle a la profesora McGonagall ir al aseo? Ahí si nos hiciste reir a todos, y al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacen los payasos, ¿no?-dijo con media sonrisa, desafiante.

Cedric se puso de un momento a otro blanco. Todos reían a carcajadas, recordaban aquel momento como uno de los más divertidos de su etapa en Hogwarts. Al escuchar las risas, la fulminó con la mirada y susurró algo para sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta, y salió de la casa. Ron, de brazos cruzados sonreía ampliamente ante la intervención de la castaña. Ginny se dirigió hacia Neville, que le mostró una mirada de agradecimiento a Hermione. Ésta, subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, después sonreir a su amigo.

-Harry...-dijo Ron sin despegar la vista de la castaña-Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

Su amigo asintió.

Subió las escaleras detrás de Hermione, y aunque, no le apetecía hablar con ella después de que prefiriera que Draco Malfoy la acercara a casa, sabía que tenía que devolverle esa flor de lis en forma de colgante.

-¡Eh, espera!

Pero Hermione no le oyó. Ron siguió llendo detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla. Finalmente, la castaña abrió una puerta y la cerró. Al instante, el pelirrojo la abrió, con la intención de devolverle su colgante e irse de aquella aburrida fiesta.

-¡Tú!-gritó la chica, enfurecida, dirigiéndose a Ron.

Éste, desconcertado, no dijo nada y dejó que siguiera hablando.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI COLGANTE AHORA MISMO!

...

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?

-¿Cómo me atreví a qué?-dijo, todavía sin tener ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ROBARME!

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado. Se esperaba de todo menos eso. Aquellas palabras le atravesaron como un cuchillo frío y afilado. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado eso? A él nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza robar a nadie, de hecho, si le conociera, sabría que era la persona más honrada del mundo. Cierto. Si le conociera. Se dio cuenta de que aquella chica de cabellos enmarañados no le conocía, ni merecía hacerlo.

Derrepente, la puerta se cerró.

Hermione la intentó abrir, pero no pudo. Ron miró la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un cuarto de baño.

-¡No puedo abrirla!

Él, sin decir nada, hizo fuerza para abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Tomó impulso y chocó contra ella con el hombro izquierdo repetidas veces. Nada.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo Ron tocándose el hombro. Le dolía. Pero haría lo que fuera por alejarse de Hermione en ese momento.

-Como no nos abra alguien tendremos que quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche.

-Ni hablar. No pienso malgastar una noche contigo-le mandó una mirada fría e impenetrable.

Los ojos almendrados de la castaña se abrieron mucho, sorprendidos al escuchar aquella frase.

-¡Ojalá salieras de una vez de mi vida!-le gritó, indignada.

-Ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido tú en la mía.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI COLGANTE!

-¿Me vas a obligar...? ¿Tú?-dijo con frialdad.

-¿Entonces lo admites?-preguntó furiosa-¡¿Tú tienes mi colgante, verdad?

El chico asintió.

-PERO... ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREV...-su mano, que iba directa a la mejilla del chico fue parada por el puño de éste, que le cogía la muñeca con fuerza.

-¡AH! Me haces daño...-dijo.

-Pues que sea la última vez que intentas ponerme un dedo encima-lo dijo de un modo, en el que parecía que la castaña fuera un insecto hacia el que Ron sentía

repugnancia.

Hermione, que observaba su pequeña muñeca, ahora libre del puño del chico, al escuchar esa frase no pudo evitar mirarle ofendida, directamente a los ojos.

El chico le aguantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que la había herido. Pero estaba seguro de que no tanto como ella a él al llamarle ladrón.

-Eres... Un grosero... Maleducado... ¡Creía que ibas a matar a ese chaval! Y luego... ¡Luego vas y me robas!-en los ojos de ésta, se asomaban lágrimas, a punto de caer, lágrimas de rabia e ira hacia el chico-¡NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESE COLGANTE PARA MÍ!

-Me importa una mierda lo que signifique para ti. Ese colgante ya no es tuyo, lo he vendido.

Obviamente, aquello no era la verdad, ni siquiera supo por qué le mintió de esa manera. Lo que si supo, fue que se arrepintió al instante de mencionar aquellas palabras.

Se oyeron unos golpes detrás de la puerta, y luego, se abrió.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Draco-Algún gracioso te ha encerrad...-pausa-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le dijo al Weasley fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ron no tenía ganas de hablar ni de dar explicaciones a nadie de lo ocurrido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la estancia, y golpeó al Malfoy hombro con hombro.

Tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí...

Vio a Ginny y a Harry, que le dijeron con amplias sonrisas:

-¿Qué tal, Ron?

-Me marcho.

Su amigo y su hermana se lanzaron una mirada, preocupados.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado la fiesta?

-No. Nunca he estado en una fiesta peor que ésta-hizo una pausa y se dirigió a su hermana-¿Te vienes o prefieres que te lleve Harry?

-Yo la llevaré-indicó su amigo.

Una vez en el coche, apoyó su cabeza en el volante, cansado, y sin ganas de nada. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que esa pensaba o no pensaba de él? ¡Pero si encima no estaba buena!

Inundó su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y allí estaba. Aquel colgante. Lo volvió a poner en aquel lugar, y al soltarlo, un sentimiento de culpa le invadió. Sabía que había hecho mal mintiendo a Hermione, pero ella tampoco de debería de haber juzgado de esa forma. Herido, cansado y confuso, se dirigió a una casa que conocía bastante bien... Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas... Necesitaba desahogarse, y su su saco de boxeo, ya estaba muy usado.

* * *

><p>-¡Draco, suéltame! ¡No quiero que me lleves a casa!-gritó, soltando toda la ira que le quedaba-Te he dicho que quiero ir sola, e iré sola. ¿O no sabes lo que<p>

significa eso?

Qué pesado estaba siendo el rubio. '¿Y qué hacías con ese?, ¿Pero te gusta ese Weasley?, ¿No te da vergüenza hablar con gente así? Te llevaré a casa, no vaya a ser que te encuentre...' Y bla, bla, bla. Lo último que quería era escuchar aquelloen ese momento. Necesitaba estar sola.

Salió de aquella casa y caminó dos horas sin rumbo, sumisa en sus pensamientos. ¿Se podía odiar a alguien y a la vez sentir atracción hacia esa misma persona? Estaba tan confusa... ¿Por qué en algunos momentos ese Weasley era tan frío y cruel, y en otros momentos le hacía sentir como una reina?

* * *

><p>Un rubio se sentó al lado de un castaño, en un lugar cercano a la casa de la fiesta.<p>

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Sé que te gustaría vengarte de ella, ¿es cierto o no?

Silencio.

-Yo estoy interesado en su fortuna. Nuestros padres llevan planeando nuestro matrimonio desde que somos niños, pero no hay manera de conquistarla.

Silencio de nuevo.

-Yo sé lo que podríamos hacer. Tú te vengarías de ella, y yo... Me ganaría su confianza y al fin me aceptaría-dijo encendiéndose un cigarro.

-Bien-dijo Cedric Diggory con la mirada sombría-Te escucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... No todo en la vida es de color rosa... Y si no, ¡que se lo digan a los protagonistas de éste fic! <strong>

**Intentaremos subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y recordad... Después de la tormenta llega la calma :) **

**Por favor, dejadnos R E V I E W S! Nos ayudan a continuar con la historia :D**

**Muchos besos.**


	5. En la casa de los Weasley

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejamos otro cap. de nuestro fic.**

**Esperamos que os guste, ¡os aseguramos que el final de éste capítulo es mejor que los anteriores! ¿Ya era hora no? :)**

**Bueno, no os entretenemos más. **

**_AVISO:_ La primera parte contiene un pequeño LEMON. Sólo tenéis que pasar al primer cambio de escena si os ofende o simplemente no queréis leer éste contenido. **

**A LEER! :D**

* * *

><p>Mientras el pelirrojo conducía, marcó un número de teléfono.<p>

-¿Sí?-respondió una voz adormecida.

-¿Lavender...?

-¡Ro-Ro!-exclamó, como si se despertara derrepente-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Podría ir a tu casa ahora? Sé que es tarde pero...

-¡Claro!-le interrumpió la rubia-¡Claro que puedes venir!

-Estaré allí en unos minutos-dijo y colgó.

Decidido y todavía cabreado, salió del coche y sin alejar la imagen de una castaña de ojos llorosos de su mente, se dirigió hacia la casa de Lavender Brown con intención de olvidarse de ella de una vez. Observó que la puerta que daba a la calle estaba abierta. Entró en la casa, cerró y se dirigió a una habitación que conocía muy bien. La rubia, le esperaba tumbada en la cama con un camisón semitransparente. ¡Por favor! ¡Aquello sí que era una mujer y no la delgaducha y sin curvas Hermione Granger!

-Hacía tiempo que no venías a verme...-dijo levantándose con sensualidad y dirigiéndose hacia él con aquel camisón, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Él sin decir nada e impulsado por toda su ansia de desahogo, la besó. Pero no fue un beso dulce, ni delicado, ni siquiera tenía una pizca de amor o de ilusión. La intención de ir aquella noche a desahogarse con Lavender sólo y únicamente había sido gracias a su encuentro con Hermione. ¿Le juzgaría la rubia por robar, si se le diera la ocasión? ¿O confiaría en él? Por supuesto que sí-se intentó autoconvencer Ron. Lavender era muchísimo mejor que aquella estirada de Granger... Pero había un problema. Ron no sentía nada hacia ella. Ni amor, ni odio. Ni afecto, ni asco. Para él ella sólo era un simple juego. Y estaba seguro de que eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de sexo, para así poder olvidar de una vez a esa Hermione que no salía de su cabeza.

Una vez en la cama, la rubia se fue deshaciendo de la ropa del pelirrojo, y lo mismo hizo él con aquel diminuto camisón. Ambos desnudos y excitados, sin perder un segundo, se envolvieron en una serie de movimientos rítmicos que les hacía sentir a ambos mucho mejor, el vaivén de las caderas de Ron en la pelvis de la chica, la hacía sentir por las nubes. Saboreaban cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro como si de un manjar se tratara. Gemidos de placer y desahogo se mezclaron en aquella habitación de color rosa, y tal vez demasiado infantil para su dueña, que en ese momento le estaba demostrando a cierto pelirrojo lo mujer que podía llegar a ser. Sus cuerpos sudados, chocaban el uno con el otro con desdén. A Ron le estaba sentando tan bien aquello... Y así siguieron, dándose placer el uno al otro, como tantas noches habían pasado. Por un momento le pareció al pelirrojo sentir algo parecido a la felicidad. Pero lamentablemente, sabía que estaba muy lejos de conseguir aquello. Y aunque no quería pensar en ello, a pesar de estar con la mujer más sexy de toda Londres en la cama, se seguía sintiendo tan solo e incompleto como siempre.

* * *

><p>Hermione llegó algo cansada a su casa. Después de haber andado horas sin rumbo, sumida en sus pensamientos, sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Pero algo arruinó su<p>

plan. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

-¿Hola?-dijo Hermione esperando a que su madre contestara.

Vio unas maletas cerca de las puertas. La castaña, extrañada, frunció el entrecejo. Mientras subía las escaleras en busca de una explicación, se cruzó con su madre.

-¿Por qué hay unas maletas ahí abajo?

-Me voy de viaje-pausa-¿No lo sabías? El avión sale en unas horas. Creía que...

-¿Que me lo habías dicho?-dijo Hermione adivinando lo que iba a continuar diciendo su madre-No. No me habías dicho nada.

-Bueno pues sí. Iremos a Santo Domingo.

La castaña lo supo enseguida. Ese 'Iremos' no iba referido hacia ella. Emily se refería a su novio.

-Volveremos en dos semanas.

Hermione intentó sonreír a su madre, pero su intento acabó en una sonrisa triste.

-Que os lo paséis bien-se limitó a decir, y se giró para subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y acurrucada, abrazó a su almohada. Por un momento pensó qué hubiera pasado si su madre la hubiera criado, si se hubiera preocupado por ella. O si al menos pudieran haberse llevado bien. Soltó una sonrisa irónica. Emily y su hija sólo se hubieran llevado bien si ésta última no le recordara a la primera tanto a su padre. Poco a poco se quedó dormida. Había sido un día muy largo, y nada, absolutamente nada, le había hecho sacar una sonrisa sincera.

Los siguientes días llovió en toda Londres, y el tiempo acompañaba al humor de la castaña. No le importaba mojarse, salía todos los días a dar un paseo por los jardines. De hecho, la lluvia le parecía un consuelo. Saber que el tiempo se sentía igual que ella la consolaba en cierto modo. Evitaba las llamadas de Draco, Luna, Neville y sobretodo, las de Ginny, que cada día le dejaba un nuevo mensaje pidiéndole que la llamara. Se pasaba los días leyendo, ojeando apuntes ya estudiados el curso anterior y escuchando música mientras veía resbalar las gotas de lluvia en el cristal del ventanal de su habitación.

Cuando Hannah llegó después de tener cuatro días libres, encontró a una Hermione ojeriza y con aspecto algo deprimido. Intentó animarla, pero por más que quiso, no pudo.

Y entonces, unos días más tarde...

-¡VAMOS, DESPIERTA!-un cojín le golpeó en la cara y vio a una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos-¡¿Quieres levantarte ya? ¡HERMIONE!

El cojín no dejaba de golpearla.

-¡Para, Ginny!-exclamó malhumorada-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo extrañada.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vengo a sacarte de ésta...-miró a su alrededor-De ésta leonera a la que llamas habitación.

-Muy bien, hablemos en el salón, entonces.

-¡No! No me has entendido, Herms. Vengo a sacarte de ésta habitación, de ésta casa y de éste ambiente tan solitario. Se acabaron los días de amargura. ¡No quiero verte así!

Hermione miró hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, y allí estaba Hannah, con expresión preocupada.

-¡Hannah!-dijo decepcionada-¡Te dije que no quería visitas...!-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada breve a su mejor amiga.

-¡Hermione! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡No puedes seguir así...! Ginny llamó a casa mientras tú estabas en uno de esos paseos por los jardines... Y yo...-intentó explicar la asistenta.

-Hannah ha echo genial avisándome de tu situación, Herms-dijo Ginny con dulzura-Eres mi mejor amiga. No voy a dejar que te amargues. Voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte.

Hermione, vio a Hannah sonreír satisfecha desde la puerta de la habitación. Parecía que Ginny iba muy enserio.

-Vas ha venir a pasar unos días a mi casa.

La castaña soltó una risotada.

-Hermione, voy enserio-dijo la pelirroja.

El rostro de la chica se volvió serio de un momento a otro.

-N...

-¡Calla! No quiero que rechistes. Te vendrás a mi casa sí o sí. George y Lee Jordan están esperando abajo. Si necesito refuerzos...

La castaña no pudo disimular que se sorprendió al oír aquello.

**...**

La casa de los Weasley le pareció tan acojedora como fascinante. Nunca había visto nada igual, y la verdad era que, aunque no le apetecía nada quedarse allí y compartir el mismo techo que Ronald, no había podido evitar sacar una sonrisa al ver aquel lugar en medio del campo.

-Detrás de la casa está el granero, y ¿ves aquellas dos casetas de allí?

Hermione asintió.

-En la de la derecha están las vacas, y a la izquierda los caballos.

-¿Caballos?-preguntó Hermione interesada. Siempre le habían gustado-¿Cuántos tenéis?

-Son tres, dos machos y una yegua-señaló una parte del jardín separado por una verja alta-Aquel es el pequeño jardín de mi madre. Por aquí no se pueden tener muchas flores, con tantos animales es imposible.

-Ginny, ésto es... ¡Me encanta!-dijo entusiasmada mirando a su alrededor. Por un momento se le había olvidado que no le apetecía en absoluto pasar unos días en casa de cierto pelirrojo-¡Ojalá pudiera vivir yo en una casa así!

-¿Bromeas?-dijo George mientras cargaba con su amigo Lee la maleta de Hermione-¡Tu casa es el doble de grande! Ésto comparado con esa mansión es...

-¡Increíble!-exclamó-¡Hasta tenéis columpios!-dijo señalando dos ruedas sujetas por dos cuerdas a las ramas de un árbol.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Molly Weasley la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, que por cierto, casi la dejó sin respiración.

-¡Oh, tú debes ser Hermione! ¡Qué paliducha estás! ¿Has comido algo?-negó con la cabeza-¿Cómo que no?-dijo indignada-¡Estás muy delgada! ¡Tienes que comer más! Espero que engordes algo estos dias que vas a pasar con nosotros...

-No le hagas caso... Yo me limito a decirle a todo que sí-le susurró George al oído.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante tal comentario.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-preguntó curiosa la señora Weasley.

-Nada... Es sólo que... Tenía ganas de conocerla, Molly-le dijo sinceramente.

Un brillo cruzó los ojos de la madre Weasley y ésta sonrió ampliamente a la castaña.

-Ya verás el postre de hoy... ¡Te va a encantar!-dijo y se dio la vuelta a seguir trabajando en la cocina.

Ginny la llevó a ver el cuarto donde dormiría esos dias. Era pequeño, con muebles de madera y tan acojedora como el resto de la casa. Dos posters de los Chudley Cannons habitaban las paredes de aquel dormitorio. Hermione se dio cuenta de que las sábanas también eran de aquel equipo.

-Los Cannons nos gustan mucho a toda la familia, ya sabes...

-Sí, recuerdo que me lo has dicho alguna vez...

-Bueno, pues puedes poner en el armario tu ropa y...

Hermione le sonrió. Se sentía muy afortunada por tener una amiga como Ginny Weasley.

-Aunque piense que en mi casa estaría mejor...-la interrumpió-Gracias por todo, Ginny-y la abrazó.

-Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?-le respondió.

-Por cierto-dijo-¿Qué tal aquella noche con Harry? Sé que no distraje mucho a tu hermano pero...

Ginny le sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa algo triste, como si supiera que ella y su hermano habían vuelto a discutir.

-Bien, bien. Nos las apañamos como pudimos... No te preocupes por eso ahora, Herms. Ven, te voy a enseñar la casa por dentro y luego iremos a mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>Ron entró a casa después de una noche de fiesta y desfase con Harry, Dean, Seamus, y sobretodo, Lavender. Estaba cansado y tenía ganas de dormir, pero estaba muerto de hambre. El olor a comida inundó su nariz.<p>

-¡Mamá!-gritó mientras subía las escaleras-¿Cuándo vamos a comer?

-¡En quince minutos te quiero en la mesa, ni se te ocurra retrasarte Ronald!-le dijo.

El chico subió las escaleras corriendo y se metió en la ducha. Realmente la necesitaba, después de una noche de fiesta lo que más le hacía falta era relajarse. Salió corriendo, pues se había retrasado, se secó rápidamente, y se vistió. Al entrar a su cuarto para coger su ropa, le extrañó que una maletita estuviera encima de su cama. Pensó que debía de ser de su hermana así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Bajó las escaleras y lo que vio al llegar a la cocina no le hizo ninguna gracia. Su mirada se cruzó con la de una castaña que conocía ya bastante bien. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué estaba comiendo en SU casa? ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en el momento menos esperado, cuando creía que ya se la había sacado de la cabeza?

-Ron, ésta es Hermione, de la que tanto nos ha hablado tu hermana...-explicó Arthur Weasley.

-Sí-dijo secamente sentándose-Ya sé quién es.

-¿Ya os conocíais?-preguntó George curioso.

-Sí-respondió tajante Hermione.

Todos entendieron que no querían hablar más del tema.

El pelirrojo disimuladamente, la observó. Sus ojos grandes y almendrados, estaban fijos en su hermano Percy, con quien hablaba sobre un libro que a ambos les pareció muy interesante. Su sonrisa se tornaba simpática y sincera mientras charlaba con la familia de los Weasley. Ron se dio cuenta de que la chica evitaba mirarle. A él no pareció importarle. Se dijo a sí mismo que haría lo posible por no cruzársela durante el resto del día, así todo pasaría rápido y al día siguiente volvería a desaparecer de su vida.

Compartir mesa con la castaña, para el pelirrojo fue un verdadero suplicio, así que fue el primero en abandonarla, sin ni siquiera probar el postre, cosa muy rara en Ron. Cuando fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá, escuchó las voces de la familia Weasley y de Hermione reír. Todos se lo estaban pasando bien. Menos él.

George, Percy, Arthur y Ron se quedaron viendo la tele cuando todos acabaron de comer, y Ginny y Hermione subieron al piso de arriba. Cuando el pelirrojo se cansó de estar allí, subió las escaleras con la intención de cambiarse para ir al lago a darse un baño. Al entrar en su habitación, no se percató de que aquella maletita seguía estando encima de su cama. Se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros.

-¡Ay!-exclamó Hermione algo sonrojada, que entró por la puerta, parecía no esperar encontrar a nadie en la habitación-Qué susto...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

-No, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-respondió la chica.

* * *

><p>Hermione tenía delante suya un torso que parecía de un Dios griego. Hombros anchos, pectorales y abdominales marcados, pero no excesivamente, aquella hilera de vello pelirrojo en la parte inferior del ombligo que llegaba a... ¡HERMIONE! ¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO? Sacudió la cabeza.<p>

-Éste es mi cuarto-dijo la chica fríamente, recordando que aquel cuerpo pertenecía al engreído y sobretodo, ladrón Ron Weasley.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y rió irónicamente.

-¿Tu cuarto? Siento contradecirte, creo que es la primera vez que te equivocas, pero... Éste es mi cuarto. Así que fuera.

-¡Ni hablar!-contestó indignada- Ginny me ha dicho que tengo que dormir aquí.

-¡¿Dormir? ¿Cómo que dormir?

-Ginny me ha invitado a pasar unos días-dijo desafiante.

-¿Qué?-pregunto horrorizado-¿Unos días? ¡Maldita sea! Soy el único que tiene cama nido en la casa... ¡¿y ahora me va a tocar aguantarte también por la

noche?

Hermione se sorprendió. A ella tampoco le apetecía compartir habitación con el pelirrojo.

-¿No estás mejor en tu casa?-dijo fulminándola con la mirada-Aquí ya somos muchos. Deberías llamar a papi para que pasara a recogerte...

La chica se quedó congelada al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-Ah, no. Que papi no está, ¿verdad?-Hermione le miró, todavía sin reaccionar-¡Papá se ha ido de viaje de negocios y como la niña no puede estar sola se viene a la casa de los Weasley a marear un poco!

''Que papi no está, ¿verdad?'' Se repetía en su cabeza. Una y otra vez. ''...No está... Papi no está'' La chica, sin dejar de mirarlo, parpadeó. Y entonces las lágrimas cruzaron su rostro, que se volvió desencajado y triste. Quiso salir de allí, pero no pudo. No quería que Ron la viera de aquella forma, no quería que viera su lado más débil... Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aquellas palabras le habían pillado totalmente por sorpresa, y tocaron la parte más sensible de su corazón. Paralizada, lo único que se movía en ella eran las lágrimas que resbalaban rápidas, una tras otra, por sus mejillas.

-Her...mione-dijo Ron sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer.

Y entonces, lentamente, la abrazó con suma delicadeza. Hermione, olvidó todas las razones por las que no podía ver a aquel pelirrojo e inundó su cabeza en su hombro desnudo, dejando que sus lágrimas tocaran su piel y rodeó su espalda ancha con sus pequeños brazos. Cuerpo con cuerpo, comenzó a sollozar al recordar que, efectivamente, su padre ya no estaba. Ron la abrazó con más fuerza y aquello reconfortó del todo a la castaña. Estuvieron así, en medio de la habitación abrazados un rato, que para ellos pasó cómo si sólo hubiera sido un instante.

-Perdóname...-le pidió el joven en un susurro, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rizados.

Al escuchar esa palabra la castaña recuperó la compostura y se secó los ojos, separando aquel abrazo.

-Da igual-dijo y vio que el chico la miraba preocupado. Ella le intentó sonreír y sus miradas se cruzaron. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió de arriba a abajo el

cuerpo de la chica, al ver que los ojos de Ron no se apartaban de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le acarició la mejilla, todavía preocupado-Lo siento. No sé lo que ha pasado con él, pero no volveré a mencionarle. Te lo prometo-lo dijo muy serio. Parecía que estaba siendo sincero.

Por un momento a la castaña, le pareció ver al verdadero Ron. Fue como si su faceta de arrogante, engreído y cruel fuera sólo una máscara, y ahora se estaba dejando ver de verdad.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Ginny entrando curiosa a la habitación.

-Nada...-dijo Hermione después de secarse disimuladamente de nuevo los ojos.

-¿Ya sabéis que compartís habitación?

-¿Sí? ¡No nos habíamos dado cuenta!-bromeó el chico.

-Sé que preferirías que yo durmiera aquí y que Ron se cambiara a mi habitación. En realidad, cualquiera preferiría dormir con cualquier otra cosa antes que con Ron-la pelirroja le sacó la lengua a su hermano-Pero, ya sabes que no tengo bien la espalda... Mi colchón es especial, y si no duermo en él me entran dolores terribles. ¿Os importa dormir juntos? Por supuesto, no en la misma cama ni nada por el estilo, sólo compartiendo éste techo-se dirigió a la chica- Esque ésta es la única habitación que tiene doble cama.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se lanzaron una mirada algo tímida. Después del abrazo, no sabían cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ambos. Todo era tan contradictorio...

-No, da igual-dijeron a la vez.

Ginny sonrió, triunfante.

-Perfecto-y salió por la puerta y dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

Silencio.

-Oye...-dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza-Sé que es tarde para pedir disculpas, pero al verte así, creo que me he estado pasando contigo todo éste tiempo...

Hermione lo miraba atenta. ¿Estaba intentando disculparse, CON ELLA?

-Si en algún momento te he ofendido...

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Disculpas aceptadas-dijo la castaña interrumpiéndole.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?-le tendió la mano.

Hermione dudó un momento.

-¿Crees que será buena idea? ¿Tú y yo, amigos?-bromeó la chica.

Ambos rieron.

-Puede que no salga bien... Pero, ¿qué perdemos por intentarlo?

La castaña le dio la mano, muy pequeñita comparada con la del chico, e hicieron un apretón.

-Amigos-dijo finalmente.

A Hermione se le olvidó por completo lo que su sucedió con su cadena y todas las veces que el pelirrojo la había ofendido. Y entonces, volvió a sentir esa especie de corriente eléctrica recorriéndole de arriba a abajo al contacto con la piel de Ron. ¿Aquello también le pasaba a los 'amigos'?

* * *

><p><strong>Esperamos que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Ya os dijimos que pronto las cosas irían mejor... ¿Pero durará mucho...?**

**¿Cómo continuará el resto del día en la casa de los Weasley?**

**Esperemos que sí, ¿no? :)**

**¡Muchos besos y gracias por leer!**

**Akatsukihime: Muchas graciaaas! Jo, de verdad que anima que digáis que os gusta nuestra historia... :) No hemos tardado mucho ésta vez, sólo una semana. Intentaremos seguir actualizando cada 8-9 días. Un beso :)**

**terehds: Muchas gracias! nos alegramos de que te guste, un beso :)**

**Y... Por favor, ya que estáis aquí, no os cuesta nada... REVIEWS!**

**María y Viki.**


	6. Accidentalmente enamorados

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Ya hemos vuelto, y con un capítulo bastante largo, para compensar el tiempo sin actualizar! Éste cap. es el que da nombre a nuestro fic :) Y salen varias canciones. Os recomendamos que vayáis leyendo la escena en la que aparecen mientras las escucháis. **

**Aquí os dejamos el link de youtube:**

**'Somebody to love' QUEEN: ****.com/watch?v=2pMM4iwC-ag&ob=av2n**

**'I will survive' Gloria Glaynor ****.com/watch?v=ZBR2G-iI3-I**

**'Dancing in the moonlight' Toploader: ****.com/watch?v=0yBnIUX0QAE&ob=av2n**

**'ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE' Counting Crows: ****.com/watch?v=tbvU3IPPPhI&feature=related**

**Esperamos que os guste, y sentimos actualizar tan tarde... Pero esque hemos estado de exámenes! **

**A LEER! :)**

**María y Viki.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 5 ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS<strong>_

Acababa de subir a su habitación después de que toda la familia cenara junta. El día pasó tranquilo y mucho mejor para Ron, ahora que al fin había logrado tomar una decisión correcta, y disculparse con la castaña.

La observaba desde la ventana de su habitación. Ésta, caminaba entre las hierbas sumida en sus pensamientos, abriendo las palmas de las manos para acariciar las hojas. Desde allí parecía tan pequeña, tan débil... Al pelirrojo en aquel momento sólo le dio miedo una cosa. Que alguien pudiera hacerle daño. De hecho, supo aquello desde el momento en el que Hermione comenzó a sollozar delante suya. Supo que aunque sus sentimientos fueran tan contradictorios con la castaña, y en ocasiones quisiera deshacerse de una vez de ella, no podía verla sufrir. ¿La explicación de ésto para el pelirrojo? Le había cogido cierto afecto y ésto quería decir que si se hacían amigos, la imagen de la castaña podría desaparecer de una vez de su cabeza. Sólo amigos. Y al fin la olvidaría.

-¿Ron?-dijo una voz que reconoció enseguida detrás suya-Me ha llamado Harry. Dice que hoy Dean, Seamus y todos éstos van a ir al karaoke... Y había pensado llevar a Hermione, ahora que os lleváis bien-pausa-¡Joder! ¡Cómo cuesta decir eso!-rió, contenta-Había pensado que podríamos ir todos juntos...-la pelirroja estaba radiante de alegría al poder decir que su hermano y la castaña habían olvidado sus diferencias.

-Por mí bien, supongo que será divertido veros desafinar a todos-dijo sonriendo-Me va a encantar ver cómo te las apañas para que no se rían de ti, Gin...-dijo sacándole la lengua.

La pelirroja se dirigió enfadada hacia él.

-¡No te rias de mí!-hizo una pausa, y cambió su expresión, que ahora se tornó pícara-Tú también vas a tener que cantar... ¡Y ahí sí que me reiré yo!

Hermione entró por la puerta.

-¿Cantar? ¿Dónde?-preguntó curiosa.

-¡Herms, ésta noche vamos al karaoke! ¿No te hace ilusión?-le dijo eufórica.

La chica se puso blanca de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué? Pero... Yo... No canto bien y...-dijo nerviosa.

Ron se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. Le pareció muy gracioso verla así.

-¡Sabes que me da igual cómo cantes!-dijo riendo la pelirroja también-Tampoco yo canto bien. Pero ya verás como nos lo vamos a pasar genial...-pausa-Además, si tan mal cantas... Ron y tú haréis buena pareja.

Ron rió y miró a la castaña, divertido.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Hermione ignorando aquel último comentario de Ginny y la mirada de Ron-Yo no pienso cantar, pero... Estará bien veros a vosotros.

-Eso ya lo veremos-indicó Ginny-Y ahora vámonos rápido, tenemos que arreglarnos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y a regañadientes, salió por la puerta empujada por su amiga.

* * *

><p>El teléfono móvil le sonó en el bolsillo. Lo descolgó y se limitó a escuchar.<p>

-Me dijiste que necesitábamos un lugar. Bien, en dos días hay una fiesta en el Gran Hotel. Todo Hogwarts irá. Ya sabes cómo son las fiestas en la planta baja, será un desfase... Y allí será fácil. Podemos engañarla y llevarla a cualquier habitación. Se va a enterar de quién soy esa...

El rubio entornó los ojos por el otro lado del teléfono. Le interrumpió.

-Te olvidas de que yo también tengo que ganar algo, Diggory. Te dejaré con ella todo el tiempo que necesites, pero luego apareceré y me la llevaré conmigo-su voz sonó tan monótona y fría, como siempre.

Cedric asintió.

-Pero, ¿cómo conseguimos que vaya a la fiesta?-preguntó.

-No hay que preocuparse por eso. Yo me encargo.

Y colgó.

Media sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Media sonrisa fría, sin sentimiento alguno y que casi daba miedo. Al fin conseguiría lo que tanto ansiaba. Poder conquistar a Hermione, y junto con ella, llevarse toda su fortuna.

* * *

><p>La chica se miró al espejo y sonrió ampliamente, muy satisfecha.<p>

-¿Ves cómo se puede ir guapa y cómoda a la vez?-le dijo Ginny orgullosa de su trabajo, mientras se ponía unos tacones a juego con su vestido.

Hermione se tocó el pelo, y casi no se lo creyó.

-¡¿Qué has hecho para dejarme el rizo así?-exclamó sintiendo su tacto suave.

-¡Luego te lo explico, date prisa, nos están esperando abajo!

-Ve bajando tú, yo enseguida estoy.

Ginny asintió y salió por la puerta.

La castaña se volvió a mirar al espejo. Llevaba un vestido rojo, corto, para su gusto y palabra de honor. También era muy estrecho, y algo incómodo para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Escuchó aplausos y silbidos desde el piso de abajo. Sonrió. Seguramente fueron causados por la belleza que desprendía su amiga.

Insegura, volvió a mirarse. Una vez con los tacones, sus piernas quedaban más estilizadas. Se bajó un poco el vestido, no quería llamar tanto la atención. Nunca se había visto así. Ojos llamativos y sombreados, y aquel pelo ondulado... Definitivamente, Ginny había hecho con ella un verdadero milagro. Aquella noche quería ir guapa. Y aunque ella intentaba apartarse esa idea de su mente, quería ir guapa porque deseaba que Ron se fijara en ella.

Algo tímida, bajó las escaleras agarrada a la barandilla. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar con tacones. Vio a la gente charlar animadamente en el salón de los Weasley. Entonces, una cabeza pelirroja se alzó, y Ron la miró boquiabierto. Y así, poco a poco, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que bajara las escaleras. Hermione pudo ver cómo una chica de color golpeaba al que debía ser su novio, mientras éste miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la castaña. Otro se atragantó con la comida. Vio a Ginny de brazos cruzados, contemplando su trabajo satisfecha. Y también vio a Harry, al lado de ésta, sonriendo ampliamente. Pero en quién de verdad se fijó fue en Ron, de quién no apartó la mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo al darse cuenta de que él tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

-Vaya... estás...-empezó a decir el pelirrojo cuando bajó todas las escaleras, acercándose a ella.

-¡Preciosa!-dijo interrumpiéndole una voz masculina.

-¡Guapísima!-dijo ahora una femenina.

-¡Increíble!

Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella por primera vez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Las chicas se acercaron a ella y se presentaron. La chica que había golpeado a su novio, y otra rubia de ojos castaños. Ésta última, llamada Katie, le presentó a la castaña a Seamus, a Dean, Oliver y a Michael. El segundo, se agachó y le besó la mano, como si de una princesa se tratara. No pudo evitar reír ante tal gesto. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo a entablar una conversación, pues Ginny apareció derrepente agarrándola del brazo y llevándola hacia la otra parte del salón.

-Herms, éste es Harry-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La chica se giró y sonrió al moreno, luego le dio dos besos.

-Encantada. Tenía ya ganas de conocerte...-le dijo mirando también mirando a su amiga- Ginny no para de hablarme de ti.

Harry soltó una risotada y se dirigió a la que era su novia en secreto.

-¡Vaya, eso no me lo habías dicho, eh!

-¡SHHHHH!-dijo la pelirroja tapándole la boca-¡Harry, te van a oír!

Hermione rió ante aquella escena.

-Bueno entonces ya estamos todos, ¿no?-los demás respondieron asintiendo a la pregunta de Seamus.

Y entonces, salieron por la puerta.

Usaron el ford Anglia de la familia Weasley, y el coche de Michael. Cuando Hermione subió a la parte delantera del Ford azul, escuchó risas que provenían de la parte trasera de éste. Seguramente se debían a una de los tantos comentarios graciosos que solía hacer Dean. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba a su lado, al volante. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron, ambos sin saber bien qué decir. A la castaña le resultó que estaba más atractivo que nunca. Ron arrancó el coche y siguió al de Michael, rumbo a aquella discoteca con karaoke. Puso la radio, y enseguida sonó a todo volumen ''Somebody to love'' de Queen. Y entonces, todos comenzaron a cantar al ritmo de la música, y no importaba si desafinabas o si no te sabías del todo la letra. Lo importante era cantar lo más alto posible. Toda vergüenza quedó fuera del coche de los Weasley, para dar paso al mayor desafine de la vida de los que lo ocupaban. Hermione rió al ver cómo Ron no alcanzaba las notas y éste le sacó la lengua, burlón. Abrieron las ventanas y asomaron las cabezas, sin importarles lo que opinara la gente de ellos, pero eso sí, disfrutando cada sonido salido de la boca de Freddie Mercury al máximo. ¡Qué bien empezaba la noche!

Al acabar la canción, el coche se llenó de aplausos y la castaña tuvo que tomar aire varias veces, pues creía que se ahogaba. Entre risas, llegaron a aquel lugar y salieron del coche acalorados. Hermione, acompañada de Ginny y Katie, entró en el karaoke.

La gente, sentada en la barra charlaba y bebía. En el centro, había una pista, iluminada con luces y enfrente de ésta una televisión pegada a la pared, en la que veías la letra de la canción. A la castaña le entró pánico de un momento a otro. ¿Y si le hacían subir a cantar? Ella podía cantar en momentos como el que acababa de pasar, sin que nadie pusiera toda su atención en ella. Pero no sabía si podría soportar cantar delante de toda esa gente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que aquello no sucediera.

-¡Llega más gente!-dijo una voz amplificada que resonó por toda la sala-¿Se animarán ellos a cantar?-siguió diciendo la voz.

Hermione enseguida entendió que se trataba de una especie de presentador que animaba a la gente a participar en el karaoke.

-¡Por supuesto!-gritó Seamus.

-¡Pues adelante!-dijo la voz. Entonces, Hermione se fijó en que la persona que hacía de presentador se acercó hacia ellos.

Aterrorizada, agarró fuerte a Ginny.

-Por favor, no me hagas cantar delante de toda ésta gente...-le suplicó.

Ginny, divertida negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Parece que ahora van a cantar ellos-dijo señalando a los chicos, que se dirigían decididos y animados a la pista.

Las chicas tomaron asiento, y la castaña, mucho más tranquila, escuchó lo que le decía Angelina.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de verles hacer el ridículo!

Los chicos se colocaron en una fila horizontal, de espaldas, después de elegir la canción. Y entonces, al comenzar la canción de ''I wil survive'' se fueron dando la vuelta, uno tras otro, exagerando los gestos y bailando, sin vergüenza alguna, y haciendo reír a todo el local. Cada movimiento que hacían y cada paso torpe de baile provocaba que las carcajadas en el local aumentaran todavía más. Poco a poco, fueron haciendo que la gente los siguiera dando palmadas. El ambiente del karaoke se volvió mucho más divertido y animado gracias a aquella graciosa actuación. Cuando acabaron, a pesar de desafinar como nunca y haber destrozado la canción, todos aplaudieron. Incluso algunos, entre risas, se levantaron y aplaudieron más fuerte. En éste último grupo iba incluida Hermione, que se había retorcido de risa durante toda la actuación.

-¡Una genial actuación de nuestros fieles invitados de los viernes!-dijo animado aquella especie de presentador-¿Quién se atreve ahora?

Enseguida, Hermione sintió un tirón en el brazo.

-¡Nosotras!-dijo la voz de Ginny-¡Vamos nosotras!

Hermione sintió pánico derrepente y se dirigió como pudo a su amiga.

-Yo no pienso salir, Ginny-le advirtió.

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada. Entonces, alguien salió a favor de Hermione.

-Yo me quedo contigo-le dijo Katie con una sonrisa, parecía que entendía perfectamente que la castaña no quería cantar.

Hermione le susurró.

-Gracias, Katie.

Y entonces, Ginny y Angelina salieron a la pista acompañadas de los chicos.

Mientras sonaba 'Dancing in the moonlight', Katie y Hermione hacían comentarios entre risas sobre la nueva actuación, que era casi tan cómica como la anterior.

Un chico de tez morena y ojos claros se acercó hacia ellas.

-Hola...-dijo mirando a Katie.

Hermione sonrió. Parecía que sólo tuviera ojos para ella.

-Hola-respondió la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que el chico no le disgustaba.

-Mi nombre es Will, ¿y tú eres...?

-Katie.

-La verdad es que no soy bueno con los nombres... Siempre se me olvidan. ¿Te puedo llamar 'Preciosa' a secas?

A Hermione aquello le sonó demasiado empalagoso para su gusto. ¿'Preciosa'? Puaj. Pero parecía que a Katie le gustaba, así que decidió no decir nada.

Se dio cuenta de que allí ya no pintaba mucho, y prefirió dejar a la pareja junta y no estorbar. La canción acababa de terminar y ahora todos estaban al otro lado de la pista. Decidió pasar por ésta y así atajar y no tener que dar tanta vuelta hasta llegar a ellos. Pero, cuando ya estaba en medio de la pista, una luz cegadora le hizo parar.

-¡Ya tenemos unos nuevos participantes!

Ron, estaba agachado atándose los cordones. Parecía que no se había enterado de nada.

-¿Qué canción vais a cantar?

El pelirrojo, se levantó y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No, yo sólo quería pas...-dijo Hermione excusándose.

-¡Vamos, que no te de vergüenza!-dijo la voz.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron. Él le sonrió y le animó a coger el micrófono. Ni siquiera supo por qué, pero finalmente lo cogió.

-¿Conocéis la canción de 'Accidentally in love'?

Se volvieron a mirar. La chica deseó que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante. Ahora le tocaba cantar, y encima una canción de amor. ¡Y con Ron!

-Supongo que eso significará que sí-dijo la voz-Bien, pues allá vamos, ¡nuestra pareja de la noche va a cantar 'Accidentally in love'!

Aplausos.

A la castaña le pareció que estaba empezando a marearse. Ron notó que estaba aterrorizada e intentó calmarla. Se acercó a ella, y le susurró al oído.

-Vamos, Hermione. Puedes hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que sí.

Y entonces, la chica, levantó la mirada hacia el frente. Claro que podía. Sólo necesitaba que alguien le diera ese pequeño empujón. Y que confiara en ella, como había hecho Ron.

-3, 2, 1...-empezó a decir el presentador.

Y la musicá comenzó a sonar.

**RON:**

**Así que ella dijo: "¿Cuál es el problema, baby?"**

Le guiñó un ojo a la chica.**  
><strong>

**Y no lo sé.  
>Bueno... Tal vez esté enamorado.<br>Pienso en eso todo el tiempo,  
>Y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.<strong>

**HERMIONE:****  
>¿Cuánto tiempo hará falta para que se cure ésto?<br>Que se cure, porque no puedo seguir ignorando este amor.  
><strong>

**RON:**

**Me hace desear dar la cara y luchar por él, ¡pero yo no sé nada sobre el amor!**

Ambos se miraron un instante, y enseguida, se volvieron a fijar en la pantalla, para seguir cantando.

**AMBOS:**

**Vamos, vamos.**

**Gira un poco más rápido.**

**Vamos, vamos.  
>El mundo seguirá después.<br>Vamos, vamos.  
>Porque todo el mundo está buscando el amor...<br>**

**HERMIONE:****  
>Así que dije "soy una bola de nieve rodando"<br>Rodando hacia la primavera que trae todo este amor.  
>Derritiéndose bajo el cielo,<strong>

**con los rayos del Sol,  
>brillando de amor.<strong>

Ron la miró impresionado. Ahora Hermione relucía de seguridad, y todos los motivos por los que parecía no querer cantar, se habían esfumado.**  
><strong>

**RON:****  
>Bien, nena, me rindo<br>ante el helado de fresa.  
>Nunca acabará todo este amor.<br>Y de verdad siento  
>que no puedo escapar de tu amor.<br>****  
>Estas líneas en la luz,<br>indican que nunca estaremos solos.**

**Que nunca, jamás, estaremos solos.**

Las sonrisas de ambos, brillaban en sus rostros. Estaban disfrutando la canción, y parecían muy metidos en ella.**  
><strong>

**RON:****  
>Vamos, vamos<br>Acércate un poco más**

El chico hizo un gesto, y ella se acercó a él, cumpliendo lo que decía la frase.

**HERMIONE:****  
>Vamos, vamos<br>Quiero oírte susurrar**

Lo dijo acercándose todavía más a él.

**RON:****  
>Vamos, vamos<br>Siéntete cómoda dentro de mi amor**

…

**Vamos, vamos**

**Salta un poco más alto  
>Vamos, vamos<br>Si te sientes más ligera...**

Ahora él la perseguía por la pista, y ella juguetona, le rehuía.

**AMBOS:****  
>Vamos, vamos<br>Estábamos tan enamorados...**

En ese momento, se pararon, el uno al lado del otro y se fijaron en la pantalla.**  
><strong>

**Estamos accidentalmente enamorados,  
>accidentalmente enamorados,<br>accidentalmente enamorados,  
>accidentalmente enamorados...<strong>

**RON:**

**accidentalmente enamorado,**

**accidentalmente enamorado...**

**Vamos, vamos  
>Gira un poco más decidida<strong>

Le cogió de la mano y le dio una vuelta.

**HERMIONE:**

**Vamos, vamos**

**Y el mundo brilla más**

**RON:****  
>Vamos, vamos<br>Encuéntrate dentro de ella...**

Ron la miró fijamente. Y ahora ya no. Ya no existía la gente, ni karaoke, ni la letra, ni canción. Ahora sólo existía Hermione.

**AMBOS:**

**Estoy enamorado...**

Estaban muy cerca. Y un pequeño tropiezo de la castaña, hizo que tuviera que apoyar sus manos en el pecho del chico para no perder el equilibrio. Y mientras la música cesaba, las cabezas de ambos se fueron acercando, poco a poco, nariz con nariz...

Los abundantes aplausos y los silbidos que recibieron en su honor les hicieron volver a la realidad, y separándose bruscamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Y no fue por el impacto de ver a todo el local levantado aplaudiéndoles, no. Fue porque por un momento parecía que iba a besarse con Ronald. Y se puso más colorada todavía al reflexionar un poco, y darse cuenta de que si no les hubieran interrumpido, tal vez, sólo tal vez, se hubieran besado de verdad.

-Hemos estado bien, ¿no crees?-le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras volvían con sus amigos. Parecía que había olvidado lo que casi ocurrió hacía sólo unos instantes.

-Supongo que sí... Pero nunca más saldré a cantar. Ésta vez a sido la primera y la última, lo juro-dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Ron rió.

* * *

><p>-¡Y tú no me creías!-dijo entre risas, feliz-¡Te dije que pasaría ésto! ¡Sabía que entre ellos podría haber algo! ¡Lo sabía!-y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría.<p>

El chico rió. Ver a la chica de la que estaba enamorado así, le resultaba muy gracioso.

-La verdad es que ha parecido que fueran una pareja de verdad...

La pelirroja miró con los ojos entornados a su novio.

-Pronto lo serán. Lo sé.

-Bueno, ahora han hecho las paces. Hay posibilidades, ¿no? Si somos positivos, tal vez...

La pelirroja le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-¿Si somos positivos? Harry, sabes que ésto no puede durar mucho. Son muy diferentes. Y Draco va detrás de ella desde tiempos inmemorables. Si mi hermano siente algo por ella y la ve con Draco... Intentará olvidarla. Y todo volverá a ser como al principio-pausa-Tienen que darse cuenta de lo que sienten cuanto antes. Y así...

-¿Darse cuenta de lo que sienten? Ginny, cariño, creo que te estás precipitando un poco... -dijo acariciándole la mejilla, para que no se enfadara.

Intento fallido. La castaña le apartó la mano y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Harry, voy muy enserio! Los conozco perfectamente, a ambos. Y sé que ya empiezan a sentir algo. Hay que hacer que se aclaren cuanto antes, antes de que Draco engañe a Hermione o lo que quiera que sea que planea con ella... ¡Y cuanto más tardemos en actuar peor!

El moreno rió. Le encantaba ver a Ginny así.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-se estaba enfadando de verdad-Muy bien. Lo haré yo sola.

Hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero su el moreno le cogió el brazo, e hizo que se diera la vuelta y le mirara.

-Haré lo que quieras, Ginny-le dijo mirándola fijamente-Haré lo que me pidas...-le susurró-¿Pero que gano yo?-dijo con media sonrisa.

La pelirroja, que casi fue convencida, ya sabía a lo que se refería Harry.

-¡Ganas que tu mejor amigo sea feliz de una vez, maldita sea!-explotó.

La gente de su alrededor les prestó un poco de atención, pues el grito de Ginny se apreció bastante.

-¡Era broma, tonta!-dijo riendo-¡Cómo me gusta sacarte ese carácter heredado de tu madre!-pausa-Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-dijo frotándose las manos.

Ginny sonrió. Y se fijó mejor en su novio. Iba muy guapo aquella noche.

-Ya veremos luego qué hacemos con éstos dos, de momento sólo bésame.

Y se fundieron en un dulce beso, un poco breve, pues nadie podía verlos.

* * *

><p>Charlaba con Angelina, cuando Ginny apareció.<p>

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué me dijiste que no querías cantar? ¡Lo has hecho genial!

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreir con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Harry apareció derrepente y comenzó a hablar con Angelina.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante...

-Dime-dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

Ginny giró la cabeza mirando a ambos lados.

-Aquí no, hay mucha gente. Mira, ahí hay una terraza que da a un jardín trasero. Espérame ahí, ¿vale? Tengo que hacer una cosa antes.

Hermione asintió, pero no pudo evitar preguntar antes.

-Pero, ¿quieres decirme ya qué es lo que pasa? Me estás empezando a preocupar...

-Espérame ahí, ¿vale? Enseguida voy.

-Vale.

La chica salió a la terraza a esperar a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Ginny buscaba a Harry, pero no lo encontraba. Hermione ya llevaba cinco minutos sola en la terraza, esperándola y la pelirroja sabía que no tardaría mucho en entrar y buscarla. Y entonces, lo vio saliendo del baño.<p>

-¡Hermione lleva cinco minutos ahí afuera! ¡Corre, date prisa!

-A sus órdenes, mi capitán-dijo.

-¡Vamos, corre! Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para bromas. Y por favor, Harry, actúa bien. Te lo ruego.

El chico le guiñó un ojo a su novia, y nada más hacerlo, ésta, se dio la vuelta. Y entonces, ésta, sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que lo haría fatal. Pero tenía esperanzas en que funcionara.

* * *

><p>-¡Ey, Ron!-dijo Harry, sentándose al lado suya en la barra-¿Qué haces?-dijo algo nervioso.<p>

Ron le miró.

-¿No lo ves? Estoy tomando una copa.

Harry rió exageradamente. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Ah, sí, claro. Qué tonto estoy...

-Harry, ¿vas borracho?

El moreno intentó recuperar la compostura.

-No, no. Oye...

Se quedó pensando. No tenía nada planeado para hacer salir a Ron afuera.

Silencio.

-Esto...-dijo Harry intentando que se ocurriera algo.

-Estás muy raro. ¿Seguro que no has bebido una copa de más?

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Entonces, vio que la persona que estaba sentada al lado suya había dejado un mechero en la barra.

-¿Me acompañas a fumar un cigarro?

Ron le miró perplejo.

-¿Fumar? ¿Tú? ¿Desde cuando fumas?

-Jejeje, pues... Desde hace unas semanas. Pero no lo sabe casi nadie.

-¡Pero si tú odias el tabaco!

Harry estaba empezando a hartarse, sabía que tarde o temprano le pillaría. Lo de actuar no iba con él, y todos lo sabían.

-¿Me acompañas o no?

-Espera a que me acabe la copa.

Dean llamó al pelirrojo un momento, y Harry aprovechó y se tragó su copa de golpe. Sintió un ardor en la garganta que le hizo toser exageradamente.

-¡Te acabas de beber mi copa! Maldita sea, Harry, ¿qué intentas?

-Ya no queda nada-dijo cogiendo el vaso vacío-¿Me acompañas?

-Está bien, vamos. A ver si ese cigarrillo te relaja un poco-dijo enfurruñado.

Se dirigieron hacia la terraza.

-¡Anda!-exclamó-¡No tengo mechero!

-Venga, vamos a buscar un mechero...-dijo resoplando su amigo.

-No, no. Ve llendo tú a la terraza. Ahora iré yo.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué no llegaba ya Ginny? Se estaba congelando de frío mientras la esperaba. Se frotó los brazos y decidió que si no llegaba en dos minutos, iría a buscarla. Derrepente, algo cubrió sus hombros. Pegó un brinco, pues aquello le pilló por sorpresa, y se giró. Un pelirrojo de mirada transparente y sonrisa seductora estaba detrás de ella.<p>

-Vas a pillar un resfriado, póntela- le indicó, señalando su chaqueta, que ahora reposaba en los hombros de la chica.

Hermione vaciló un momento. Pero finalmente se la puso. Le venía enorme.

-¡Estoy guapa, eh!-dijo mientras se la abrochaba, bromeando.

-Te sienta bien. Te hace más... ¿cómo decirlo?-dijo aguantando la risa.

-Más hombre, ¿no?-dijo mirándose a sí misma.

-Bueno, un hombre con tacones es un poco difícil de encontrar...

-Yo me conformo con ser un hombre original-bromeó la chica.

Rieron.

-¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?-preguntó curioso el chico.

-Espero a Ginny, tiene algo que decirme. Pero parece que se le ha olvidado, llevo aquí ya un cuarto de hora.

-Yo espero a Harry, que casi me ha rogado que le acompañara a fumar... La verdad es que creo que va un poco borracho.

-¿Borracho? No sé... Me parece un poco extraño en Harry, igual que lo de fumar...

El pelirrojo la miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Le conocías de antes?

-No. Me lo dijo Ginny- la castaña se arrepintió de aquello nada más decirlo. A veces se le olvidaba que su amiga y Harry tenían una relación de la que sólo sabían unos pocos.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que tienen algo... No sé... Es como si lo llevaran en secreto- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo?-intentó hacerse la sorprendida

-No sé, tonterías. Supongo que serán imaginaciones mías...

-La verdad es que Harry y Ginny son muy diferentes. Yo diría que no tienen nada, o casi nada en común. Resultaría muy raro verlos juntos- dijo aquello para quitarle de la cabeza esa idea al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice... Los polos opuestos se atraen.

Al decir el pelirrojo esas palabras, no pudieron evitar lanzarse una mirada fugaz. Ambos sabían que eran polos opuestos, que no tenían nada en común. ¿Se cumplía con ellos también la segunda parte de aquella famosa frase?

-¡Ro-Ro! ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte!-escuchó la castaña.

Se giró y vio como una rubia, guapa, alta, y con un minivestido que realzaba todas y cada una de sus curvas se lanzaba sobre Ron, para acabar dándole un beso apasionado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo seguirá el resto de la noche para nuestros protagonistas?<strong>

**¿Qué pasará al día siguiente en casa de los Weasley?**

**¿Qué van planeando Cedric y Draco en contra de Hermione?**

**Si queréis descubrirlo seguid leyendo el fic!**

**Y por favor, dejad REVIEWS! Nos animan mucho a seguir, y no os cuesta nada dejar uno... :)**

**Un beso muy fuerte!**

**_guhuito:_ Muchas gracias! A nosotras también nos encanta Ginny. Esperamos que te guste también éste capítulo. Besitos.**

**_Akatsukihime_:**** Gracias! A ver si te sigue gustando... Esperemos que sí :) **


	7. Una mañana con Fate

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya estamos aquí, después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar, xD**

**Bueno, ya tenéis otro cap. a ver si os gusta!**

**Esperemos que sí...**

**Éste capítulo no tiene mucha trama, esperábamos meter más cosas, pero se nos ha echo bastante largo y hemos preferido dejarlo así.**

**No os entretenemos más :D**

**A LEER!**

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 6, UNA MAÑANA CON FATE <em>

El rostro de Hermione se volvió sombrío de un momento a otro al ver aquella escena. Le dio la impresión de que su estómago se encogió un poco, y derrepente sintió la necesidad de salir de aquel lugar. Y echó a andar.

-¡Hermione, espera!-escuchó que decía Ron.

Pero ella no se giró. Ni siquiera disminuyó el paso, sino que aceleró todavía más.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? Él siempre sería Ron Weasley. Y estaba con la chica más guapa de todo Londres. Pero a ella le daba igual, ¿no? Sólo eran amigos. O ni siquiera eso, sólo estaban intentando llevarse bien.

Una vez que llegó al pequeño parking del karaoke, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué más le daba a ella que Ron tuviera novia? Alzó la cabeza y respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados. ''Hermione, a ti te da exactamente igual lo que el hermano de Ginny haga o deje de hacer. Él sólo es el hermano de tu amiga''-se repitió a sí misma.

Entonces, aparecieron Harry, Ginny y Michael.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ginny-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La castaña frunció el entrecejo, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Llevaba un cuarto de hora esperándote.

La pelirroja se rascó la cabeza.

-Ah, ya... Bueno en realidad no era nada importante...

-¿Te vienes con nosotros?-dijo Harry interrupiendo a Ginny, y dirigiéndole una breve mirada, que Hermione no supo cómo interpretar.

-¿Volvéis a casa?

Asintieron.

-Entonces voy con vosotros.

Michael conducía, y Hermione iba en el asiento del copiloto. Harry y Ginny, atrás.

-Herms, ¿de quién es la chaqueta que llevas puesta?

La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga. Se le había olvidado por completo que la llevaba puesta.

-Es... Es de tu hermano.

Silencio.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Harry.

Y como si le quemara la piel, se la quitó rápidamente.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Después del beso, la rubia se percató de que Hermione llevaba la chaqueta de Ron. Algo no le cuadró.<p>

-¿Qué hacías con esa, Ro-Ro?-puso cara de ofendida-¿Y por qué llevaba tu chaqueta?

Ron miraba la dirección por la que se había marchado Hermione.

-Lavender, suéltame.

La rubia miró cómo su mano agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Ron.

-¡¿Quién era esa? ¡Contéstame!-le gritó.

El pelirrojo se deshizo de la mano de la rubia y sin decirle nada, salió corriendo.

Dio un par de vueltas, buscándola, gritando su nombre, pero nadie respondía. Vagó por los alrededores del karaoke con las manos inundadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la cabeza gacha. En ese momento le daba igual Lavender, y le daba igual todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Hermione. Quería hacerle saber que entre él y la rubia no había nada... Se paró en seco. ¿Por qué quería explicarle a la castaña que él nunca había sentido nada por Lavender? Se apoyó con la pared. Estaba confuso. Él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo?

Y sin encontrar una respuesta para su pregunta, siguió buscándola por todo el lugar. Se enteró de que algunos ya se habían ido, así que supuso que la castaña iría con ellos.

Una vez en casa, se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban durmiendo. Subió las escaleras poco a poco, con miedo de hacer crujir la madera y que alguien despertara. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió lentamente la puerta. Vio que la cama nido estaba sacada, y en ella, descansaba Hermione. Su rostro se apreciaba gracias a la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana. Estaba acurrucada y parecía que estaba soñando, pues fruncía el entrecejo y a ratos arrugaba la nariz. Aquello le pareció muy gracioso a Ron. Al instante de verla, supo que podría pasarse toda la noche mirándola. Una sonrisa cruzó rostro. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>Se puso el pijama sigilosamente y luego, intentando no hacer ruido, para no despertarla, se tumbó en la cama. Tardó un poco, pero, finalmente, se quedó dormido.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levantó la primera. Ron estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta y con los brazos y piernas estirados, ocupando toda su cama. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Se fue al baño a cambiarse y cuando bajó al piso de abajo se percató de que ni siquiera la señora Weasley estaba despierta. Debía ser muy pronto.

Sin sueño, y sin saber qué hacer, salió fuera de la casa. Dio un par de vueltas por el jardín, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Finalmente, decidió sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ron y esa rubia besándose, y se dirigió hacia el pequeño establo que le mencionó Ginny hacía sólo un día.

Abrió la puerta y vio a tres preciosos caballos. Uno marrón, uno grisáceo y otro negro. La castaña sólo tuvo ojos para el negro. Su pelaje brillaba y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Hermione le acarició, y se preguntó si podría montar en él. Siempre le habían gustado los caballos, y aquel era tan bonito... Le costó un poco subir, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Y entonces, como si aquel caballo negro leyera la mente de la castaña, salió por la puerta del pequeño establo y se dirigió a un espacio vallado, donde supuso que la familia Weasley montaría. Dio un par de vueltas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que montaba a caballo ¡y sin ayuda! Y cuando parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas, unos pájaros que volaban juntos, pasaron justo delante del caballo. Éste se asustó, y enseguida alzó dos patas, haciendo gritar a Hermione, aterrorizada. El animal perdió por completo el control y comenzó a correr muy rápido. La castaña gritaba desesperada, pero dudaba que alguien la escuchara. Estaba bastante lejos de la casa y además, todos estaban dormidos. Se iba resbalando poco del animal, y sabía que no duraría mucho más encima de él. Con el corazón a cien por hora, y deseando no hacerse demasiado daño, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Entonces, una mano tiró de ella, y cayó rodando junto a alguien en el césped. Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Ron corriendo hacia el caballo.

Cuando lo pudo alcanzar, le agarró del hocico y empezó a acariciarle. Le costó un poco, pero finalmente, se relajó. Parecían muy compenetrados, Ron sabía lo que debía hacerle y cómo reaccionaría.

Cogió al caballo por las riendas y se acercó a Hermione.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?-dijo enfurecido.

La chica no supo qué contestar.

-Yo... Lo... Lo siento. No sabía que ese era tu caballo.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Mi caballo? ¿Te crees que me importa eso? ¡PODRÍAS HABERTE MATADO, HERMIONE!-parecía fuera de sí.

La castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquello. Podría esperárselo de cualquier persona... Pero, de Ron, a pesar de haber intentado solucionar sus diferencias, no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

-¿Te has echo daño?-dijo ignorando la expresión sorprendida de Hermione, agachándose para observarla.

Le cogió un brazo y vio que sólo tenía una pequeñísima raspadura. El contacto con las manos de Ron le hizo sentir de nuevo aquella sensación...

-No, no me duele nada.

El chico la miró y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento, ha sido una tontería... Siempre me han gustado los caballos y creía que podría montar-pausa-He despertado a toda la familia con mis gritos, ¿verdad?-dijo algo avergonzada.

-No, ésto está demasiado alejado de la casa como para que se oiga algo. Has estado de suerte. Me despertaste cuando saliste de la habitación. No sabía a dónde te habías ido, así que me asomé a la ventana … y te vi.

La castaña no pudo evitar ponerse colorada ante la idea de que él la había estado observando todo el tiempo.

-Gracias...-dijo agachando la mirada, todavía avergonzada.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y finalmente, sonrió.

-¿Estás preparada para aprender a montar de verdad?

Alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír con todas sus ganas.

Cuando entraron al pequeño establo, se dirigió al caballo marrón de patas blancas.

-Éste es Prince, y es de Ginny-la castaña asintió-Ese gris de allí, se llama Cheep y es de George.

-¿Cheep? ¿Le ha llamado a un caballo ''Patata frita''?-dijo sin poder aguantar la risa.

Ron asintió, también divertido.

-Y bueno... Ya os conocéis, pero ella es Fate, y es mía-dijo señalando al caballo negro.

-¿Ella?-preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Sí. Es una yegua.

-¡Oh!-dijo dándose cuenta de su error.

Acarició a la yegua y susurró.

-Hola, Fate...

Fate la miró fijamente y eso le intimidó un poco.

Mientras Ron le colocaba el sillín y le ponía bien las riendas, Hermione observaba cada movimiento del pelirrojo, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Sus ojos cristalinos, su pelo rojo fuego alborotado, su espalda ancha, sus manos grandes... Pero no sólo era eso. La forma en la que Ron trataba a la yegua, acariciándola, siempre tratándola con sumo cuidado... Le hacía ver que aquel chico no era el mismo que ella conoció. ¿O sí? ¿Quién era Ron realmente? Esperaba que el pelirrojo de antes sólo fuera una máscara, que ocultaba al verdadero. Al Ron que, prácticamente, le había salvado la vida.

¿Hermione? ¡Deja de pensar idioteces! Se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bien. Ya está-pausa-Primero te enseñaré cómo tienes que montar, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

-Tienes que que poner el pie aquí-dijo poniendolo en el estribo-¿Ves? Y ahora das un impulso y...-apoyó su torso en la yegua-Tienes que pasar la pierna con cuidado, mira-hizo lo que dijo-Entonces, te sientas.

-¡Bah! Eso está tirado.

-¿Sí?-dijo alzando una ceja-Pues ya que eres tan 'sabelotodo', te dejo que subas.

El chico bajó de Fate y divertido, dejó que una Hermione indecisa y asustada subiera al animal.

Le costó bastante dar impulso para subir, y cuando al fin lo consiguió, apoyó mal una pierna, clavándosela a la yegua en el lomo. Fate, como había ocurrido hacía unos minutos, volvió a ponerse a dos patas y Hermione calló hacia atrás, en un montón de paja.

Las risas de Ron llenaron el establo.

-¡Deja de reirte y ayúdame a salir de aquí!-gritó-¡No puedo salir!

El pelirrojo rió todavía más, mientras le ayudaba a salir de aquel montón.

Toda llena de paja, resopló, y finalmente rió ella también.

Cuando se sacudió un poco la ropa, volvió a intentarlo. Ésta vez Ron le dio un pequeño empujón y así pudo subir mucho mejor. Ahora toda la seguridad que tenía a primera hora de la mañana, cuando deseaba tanto montar a Fate, se había esfumado. ¿Y si se volvía a caer?

-¡Ay!-dijo agarrada al cuello del animal-¡Quiero bajar! ¡No quiero caerme de nuevo!

-Vamos, Hermione, no seas niña. Has conseguido subir, no voy a dejar que te bajes ahora.

La castaña le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Fate comenzó a andar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Dios... Santo...-dijo.

-¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Ponte erguida!

La chica no le hizo caso.

-¡Por favor, haz que pare!

-No parará hasta que no te pongas erguida y cojas la posición. Tienes que estar totalmente vertical al suelo-le advirtió.

La castaña, todavía con miedo, se irguió y se puso totalmente recta, aunque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

El animal seguía andando, calmado.

-No quiero volver a caerme...-dijo.

-No te caerás. Pero tienes que abrir los ojos.

Silencio.

-Vamos, ábrelos. No voy a dejar que te pase nada... Te lo prometo.

Cogió las riendas, todavía sin ver nada, y entonces... Poco a poco, la claridad del exterior cegó a Hermione por un momento.

-No es para tanto, ¿verdad?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Ahora, irá un poco más deprisa, pero tienes que guardar calma. Si no, se asustará y te caerás. Cuando quieras que pare, sólo tienes que tirar un poco de las riendas. Lo hará al instante, no te preocupes.

Tragando saliva, asintió.

-Bien, dale con el pie un pequeño golpe.

Lo hizo.

-¡Y no cierres los ojos!

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, Fate fue acelerando el paso, y la castaña, aunque al principio parecía algo asustada, logró aguantar y sacar valor de su interior para, al fin, disfrutar de aquello.<p>

El pelirrojo estuvo a alerta todo el tiempo, aunque no quería aparentarlo. ¿Por qué el corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando la vio a punto de caerse de Fate?

Buscó la respuesta en su interior, y finalmente, la encontró.

Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en una valla, sin dejar de observarla. En esa clase de momentos hablaría con _él_. Y aunque sabía de sobra que ya no estaba, sintió unas ganas enormes de contarle lo que le estaba pasando con aquella sabelotodo...

Y al instante, supo a dónde iría por la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**En uno o dos capítulos, actuarán Cedric y Draco! :S**

**Por favor, dejad REVIEWS para saber vuestra opinión, sea cual sea. Vamoooooos, porfi, no os cuesta nada... :)**

**Besos, y muchas gracias por leer!**

**fatty73: Lavender tarde o temprano tenía que aparecer... Por desgracia, xD Y en cuanto al plan de Cedric y Draco... Como he dicho arriba, en uno o dos capítulos se sabrá! Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Akatsukihime: Muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia! Sí, la rubia de bote siempre llega en el peor momento... Esperamos que te siga gustando!**

**Viki y María.**


	8. Venganza

**¡Hemos regresado! Después de unas semanas sin actualizar... ¡Aquí estamos, y con un capítulo que desvelará el plan de Cedric y Draco!**

**En fin, nada que decir, sólo que esperamos que os guste...**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 7, VENGANZA<em>

Después de la comida, la tarde transcurrió tranquila en casa de los Weasley. Molly había ido a visitar a una familiar que hacía tiempo que no veía. Arthur, se había ido a trabajar con Percy y supuso que George estaría en su tienda de bromas. Tampoco se encontraba Ron en la casa. Sentada en el porche, mientras sostenía un libro entre sus manos, se preguntó dónde se encontraría.

-¿Qué haces, Herms?-le preguntó la voz de su amiga.

La castaña pegó un brinco.

-¡Ginny! Qué susto...

-Lo dices como si no supieras que vivo aquí-rió-Aunque no me extraña. Parece que te estés olvidando de mí...-se sentó a su lado-Ahora sólo pasas tiempo con mi hermano.

La pelirroja parecía ofendida, pero Hermione sabía perfectamente en realidad no lo estaba.

-Anda, no digas tonterías...-dijo rodando los ojos.

Su amiga sonrió pícaramente.

-Cantasteis en la fiesta, y ahora me encuentro con que te está enseñando a montar a caballo...

-Ginny...-dijo la castaña resoplando. Ya sabía por dónde iba su amiga.

-Hermione...-imitó el tono de la castaña, bromeando.

Se miraron.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-se lanzó la pelirroja.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No!-cerró el libro que sostenía de golpe-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo nerviosa.

Su amiga le miró fijamente.

-No, nada... Sólo preguntaba.

Entonces, recordó que aunque quisiera, no podría pasar nada entre ellos. Algo en su interior se encogió y su expresión se tornó triste, al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que ya no se llevaban a matar, él tenía a una rubia explosiva a su lado, que seguramente, le complacía en todos los aspectos.

Parecía que Ginny se había percatado de el cambio de Hermione, y decidió no hablar más sobre aquello.

-Herms, bajaba para decirte que alguien te ha llamado al móvil...

-Vale, ahora subo.

-¿Te... Te pasa algo? Si he dicho alguna cosa que...

-No, para nada-le sonrió-Enseguida subo.

La pelirroja, todavía preocupada por si había dicho algo erróneo, entró en la casa.

Volvió a mirar al frente. Nunca había sentido aquello. Vale, sí, le habían gustado varios chicos en la escuela... Pero era pequeña y _ese_ sentimiento no se parecía en absoluto al de aquellos tiempos. Recordó el momento en el que bajó por las escaleras y la manera en que Ron la miraba. La canción... Cómo le había animado a confiar en sí misma. Le recordó acariciando a Fate, y el momento en el que le dio la mano, ayudándola a levantarse del montón de paja mientras se retorcía de la risa. El día de su graduación, el momento en el que él salió a recibirla y le dio una vuelta por los aires. Cuando su mano tapó su boca haciéndola callar y con eso, evitar que la llevaran a comisaría. Cuando vendó su pie herido con un trozo de su camiseta. La sonrisa que le había dedicado en la comida. El momento en el que le dijo que subiera a su coche. Cuando supo que había abierto una herida en ella al mencionar a su padre y decidió abrazarla. Y sus manos acariciando su cabello mientras lo hacía.

Y entonces...

Su café. Cada momento en el que se había sentido ofendida y a punto de llorar gracias a él. La paliza que le metió a aquel chico. El momento en el que admitió que salió a recogerla en la graduación porque le _daba pena_. Su colgante. Su colgante...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Casi se había olvidado de aquel pequeño colgante. Aquel que tenía tanto significado para ella, y que prometió que nunca perdería. Y no pudo hacerlo, no pudo cumplir su promesa. Se maldijo por no haber odiado a Ron. Se enfadó con sigo misma por _no poder _odiarle, por no habérselo estado reprochando todo éste tiempo... Cuando ella sabía que incluso sería capaz de dar su vida por aquel objeto. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo venderlo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Entonces, se culpó a sí misma por haber sentido algo parecido a la felicidad esos días junto a él.

* * *

><p>Cuando aparcó el coche, vio a su hermana limpiando el granero.<p>

-¿A dónde has ido?-le preguntó ésta cuando el pelirrojo cerró la puerta del vehículo.

-Y a ti qué más te da, enana-dijo sacándole la lengua.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, dispuesta a contestarle. Pero parecía no tenía ganas de discutir, por lo tanto acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Hermione?-preguntó curioso.

Su hermana le miró.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes tanto interés por ella?-dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Interés? ¿Yo? No...-dijo nervioso.

La pelirroja rió al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Está en casa. Dijo que enseguida bajaría a ayudarme, pero que tenía que hacer antes una llamada.

El chico asintió y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y fue en busca de Hermione. Escuchó un susurro, que cada vez se iba haciendo mayor...

-Hola, Draco... ¿Me habías llamado antes, verdad?-pausa-¿Una fiesta en el Gran Hotel?... Esque... Bueno, yo no estoy en casa. Estoy en casa de Ginny-pausa-Sí, Ginny Weasley... ¡Draco, de verdad no sé qué te pasa con la gente que no es tan rica como tú!-le respondió a su amigo-Ginny es una persona genial, y su familia...-el chico la interrumpió por el otro lado del teléfono-No, no sé si iré. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de fiesta...-Draco le hizo reír con algún comentario y eso hizo que el pelirrojo frunciera el entrecejo, molesto-Bueno, si voy te avisaré, pero lo más probable es que no vaya-silencio-Yo también te echo de menos.

Y colgó.

Un puñal invisible atravesó el pecho de Ron al escuchar aquello.

-Si echas tanto en falta a tu rubito, ¿por qué no corres y te vas con él?-le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione le miró impresionada.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que...?

El pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-No creo que le parezca bien que estés durmiendo en una casa en medio del campo. ¡Podrías ensuciarte!

La chica le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pues al menos él no es un ladrón como tú!-explotó Hermione-¡A él nunca se le ocurriría robarme y luego vender lo que me ha quitado!

Silencio.

-¡Con eso me demuestras lo poco que vales!-siguió gritando la chica-¿Y, sabes? Draco tiene todo lo que a ti te falta de noble, por lo que vale mucho más que tú.

Herido, se dejó guiar por la rabia del momento.

-Entonces lárgate-le dijo-¡Vete con él! ¿A qué esperas? Ve a esa fiesta de pijos y que luego él te lleve a casa en su Ferrari. Pero a tu casa, no a la mía.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la castaña le miró fijamente.

-¡Estoy harta!-le dijo-¡Estoy harta de ti!-le golpeó en el pecho-¡Harta de que estemos bien y luego...! Lo fastidies todo-hizo una pausa y prosiguió, separándose un poco de él-No sé quién eres, Ronald. No sé si eres el chico que robó mi colgante o si eres el que me salvó de una caída que podría haberme costado la vida.

Él la miró fríamente.

-Para ti soy lo que menos te gustaría que fuera.

Y dicho ésto, salió fuera de la habitación, sin rumbo y con el corazón encogido y haciéndose pedazos, mientras escuchaba a Hermione llorar desde la planta baja de la casa.

* * *

><p>Después de su discusión con Ron, Hermione, decidió llamar a Draco y comunicarle que sí que iría a la fiesta. Haría cualquier cosa por pasar el menor tiempo posible junto a Ron.<p>

Ayudó toda la tarde a Ginny con las tareas, y aunque ésta insistió en que no necesitaba ayuda, Hermione no se dejaba convencer por la pelirroja. Le contó que el rubio le había invitado a una fiesta, e insistió en que Ginny acudiera a ésta. No le costó mucho convencerla.

Mientras se arreglaban había aprovechado para comentarle que esa misma noche volvería a su casa, pero Ginny no lo permitió e hizo pasar a la castaña una noche más allí.

Una vez vestida, estaba metiendo su bolsita de aseo en la maleta, cuando Ron entró en la habitación.

-¿Te vas?-dijo algo sorprendido al ver la maleta encima de la cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a decir:

-Deseo cumplido. Mañana me marcho, no volveré a molestarte más.

Y salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Cuando George regresó de la tienda de bromas, les acercó en coche a la fiesta. Cuando entraron, Hermione vio la gran sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Ginny.

-¡Vaya! Ésto pinta muy bien...-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí...-intentó disimular Hermione. Siempre había odiado las fiestas, y si había ido a aquella sólo había sido por evadir un rato sus pensamientos de Ron.

-¡Mira a la gente!-exclamó su amiga-¡Ha venido todo Howgarts!

Derrepente, unas chicas se acercaron a ellas. Entre ellas se encontraba Luna. Mientras las otras daban besos y saludaban a las dos amigas, Luna las interrumpió.

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué estás triste?

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y le negó a la rubia con la cabeza en señal de que no quería hablar de eso delante de las demás chicas. Debería haber caído antes en que si Luna iba a la fiesta, enseguida sabría que Hermione no estaba del todo bien. La rubia tenía una especie de sexto sentido para aquello.

-No estoy triste, Luna...-le dijo.

Lo captó al instante.

-Oh, ya... Supongo que serán cosas mías...-y se fue para seguir bailando aquella extraña danza que le gustaba tanto.

Sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, se marchó del sitio en el que las chicas charlaban animadas, y fue a la barra, a matar el tiempo y a esperar el momento de salir de aquel lugar en el que la música taladraba sus oídos y las luces dando vueltas hacían que se mareara.

-Hermione...-dijo detrás suya la voz de Draco. Se giró y le sonrió-Creía que ya no vendrías...

-Sí, me he retrasado un poco...

-¿No viene Weasley contigo?-preguntó.

-Sí. Ginny ha venido-dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar que su amigo no sentía simpatía hacia la familia de su amiga.

-¿Por qué no viniste a mi casa en vez de a la de los Weasley? Seguro que hubieras estado mucho mejor, hay más comodidades y...

-Draco, no empieces. Además-empezó a explicar la chica-allí he estado muy bien. Tienen una casa en medio del campo y es... Genial.

-Sé que tienen una _granja_ en el campo. Con cerdos, animales y toda clase de bicho viviente. ¿De verdad te gusta vivir en una casa así? Como si fueras una campesina...

-No creo que eso tenga nada de malo-dijo ella, todavía con tono suave.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Disculpa un momento-dijo alejándose del chico. No estaba dispuesta a discutir con nadie más en lo que quedaba de día, y sabía que si el rubio seguía insistiendo con ese tema, acabaría haciéndolo.

Se dirigió hacia Neville y se quedaron hablando un par de minutos, hasta que apareció de nuevo Luna.

-Hermione, ¿por qué estás triste?-le preguntó de nuevo con aquel tono desenfadado y curioso tan típico de ella.

-No es nada, de verdad.

La rubia le miró fijamente.

-Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme...

Neville miraba a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué me he perdido aquí?

-¿Sabéis dónde está el aseo?-preguntó la castaña esquivando la pregunta de Neville, y evitando responder a Luna.

-El aseo está en el primer piso, Granger-le dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson, que estaba cerca de Luna.

Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Desde cuando la chica más popular de la escuela le dirigía la palabra? En realidad, a ella, poco le importaba... Pero le resultó un tanto extraño. Y sobretodo, no le cuadró la imagen de aquella media sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Gracias...-se limitó a susurrarle, todavía impresionada.

Mientras salía de aquel lugar, se preguntó por qué Draco la miraba fijamente y sin perder un sólo detalle en ella, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Vio cómo sacaba su móvil y marcaba un número de teléfono.

* * *

><p>-Va hacia el primer piso.<p>

-De acuerdo, yo estoy en las escaleras, voy para allá.

-Cuando la metas en la habitación, será Pansy la que astascará la puerta.

El castaño asintió por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Y recuerda-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-Haz lo que quieras con ella, pero la quiero con vida. Tienes treinta minutos. Entonces, apareceré y me la llevaré conmigo. Tú te vengarás, y yo me ganaré su confianza y, con suerte, su dinero.

-Eres grande, Malfoy.

-Lo sé-dijo con media sonrisa que mostraba toda la maldad que el rubio guardaba dentro suya.

Colgó.

* * *

><p>La chica subió las escaleras en busca del baño.<p>

Entró al primer piso. Un pasillo monótono, con puertas de madera que parecía interminable, se abría delante de ella.

-Vaya... Cuánto tiempo...

La chica dio un brinco y se giró. Cedric estaba detrás de ella. Ésta le ignoró e hizo ademán de seguir su camino en busca del baño. Pero la mano de él, aferrando su brazo la frenó.

-Olvídame, Cedric-dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Eso es un poco difícil... ¿Sabes? Llevo pensando en ti desde el día de la fiesta de Angelina... Desde el momento en el que defendiste a tu amiguito Neville...-lo decía lentamente. Casi daba miedo.

La mano del chico aferró con más fuerza a Hermione.

-Suéltame-le indicó ella muy seria.

La nariz del chico se acercó al cuello de ella y lo olisqueó. Con la mano libre, ésta le pegó una bofetada. Y sin que le diera tiempo a decir nada, el castaño pegó a la chica contra la puerta más cercana y la abrió, para después volver a cerrarla con rapidez.

Ya sabía por dónde iba Cedric. Mucho más asustada que antes, intentó abrir la puerta. No podía.

-No lo intentes. Un contacto mío estaba esperando a que entráramos para atascarla-dijo acercándose más a ella.

La castaña empezó a marearse. Se giró e intentó volver a abrir la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico. Pero seguía sin abrir.

Cedric cogió el rostro de la chica con sus dos manos y la observó un instante. Su mirada fría penetró en la de ella.

-Por favor...-le dijo desesperada.

Él rió. Y por primera vez, en aquel momento, Hermione sintió miedo. Y gritó. Gritó más fuerte que nunca, pidiendo auxilio... Todavía con esperanza de que aquello acabara en sólo un susto.

La cogió por los brazos, y casi la arrastró hasta la cama, pues ella oponía resistencia, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Una vez en la cama, ésta, intentó pegarle. Pero no pudo, pues Cedric paraba cada golpe con el que intentaba defenderse.

-Nunca me volverás a dejar en ridículo... Voy a enseñarte lo que pasa cuando haces algo que molesta a un Diggory-le susurró.

Ella, desesperada, le escupió en la cara. Éste le pegó una bofetada, y las lágrimas de la chica fluyeron con rapidez mientras la agarraba y a la vez se limpiaba la cara con las sábanas.

La tenía totalmente inmovilizada, aunque ya no hacía falta. Ya no podía moverse, pues enseguida supo que no habría salida, que Cedric acabaría haciendo con ella lo que quisiera, y aquello hizo que quedara paralizada de terror.

-Por favor...-repitió.

Pero él le ignoró. Y mientras le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba el vientre, la vista se le nubló a causa de las lágrimas. Y sabiendo mejor que nunca que ya no habría vuelta atrás, cerró los ojos y decidió no abrirlos más. Pegó un brinco al notar las manos de él en sus pantalones y entonces sí, comenzó a llorar. Lloró como nunca.

La besó forzadamente durante unos instantes y luego se quitó la camiseta. Entonces notó cómo desabrochaba los botones de su blusa. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Automáticamente, su cabeza la transportó a la cocina de los Weasley. Todos reían y conversaban animados, incluida ella. Aquel lugar le hacía sentir como en casa... Pero ella no estaba allí. Su mente le trajo de nuevo a la pequeña habitación...y por desgracia, Cedric, volvía a estar encima suya.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**Los reviews nos animan a seguir, aceptamos ideas, halagos, críticas... Lo que sea. Cada review es bienvenido!**

**Vengaaaa... No os cuesta nada... :D**

**Un beso muy fuerte a todos!**

**María y Viki.**

Tulipanpan: Muchas gracias por gastar tu tiempo leyendo nuestro fic! De verdad, te lo agradecemos mucho y nos emociona que te haya gustado tanto :) Esperamos que siga siendo así! Sí, nosotras somos de Alicante ciudad! :D Un besazo!

Fatty73: Bueno, de momento no se sabe si es Fred, no podemos adelantar nada jiji. Sí, Lavender volverá a aparecer aunque en éste cap. sólo es mencionada un par de veces... Pero sí, lamentablemente, aparecerá de nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguir leeyéndonos, de verdad, un besazo! :D

Akatsukihime: Bueno, esperamos haber resuelto tus dudas en el capítulo! Aisss... Pobre Hermione... Muchas gracias por leer, un besazo!

guhuito: La verdad, no sabemos muy bien a qué te refieres con más acción, pero ojalá el cap. de hoy tenga un poquito más de ella. Éste fic no tiene mucha trama, la historia se basa en cómo va evolucionando la relación de Ron y Hermione, pero si nos pides acción intentaremos dártela! :D Gracias por seguir éste fic y por decir que es relindo :) Un besazo!

PAOLA: Sí, Cedric y Draco son... AIUDFHVIKEWNFHTREIUTRUIWH... Pfff, como tú dices, odiosos. En fin, muchas gracias por leernos, y esperamos que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Prometemos que el siguiente será mejor ;) Un besazo!


	9. Salvada

**Primero que todo pedir mil disculpas, sabemos que dijimos una fecha para actualizar, pero hemos tenido muchos problemas. Con retraso, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Esperamos que después de tanto tiempo no os hayáis perdido, y prometemos actualizar más recientemente. ¿Podréis perdonarnos? Sea como sea, Ron y Hermione vuelven a las andadas en... ¡ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE! Y vosotras, con vuestros reviews los mantenéis vivos.**

**Disclaimer: No somos JK Rowling, los personajes no nos pertenecen.**

Chapter 10: Salvada

* * *

><p>Llegó un momento en el que decidió no poner resistencia. Terminó aceptando que no serviría de nada. Él era mucho más fuerte, y de todas formas, allí en aquella habitación alejada del gentío donde nadie podría escuchar sus gritos, haría lo que quisiera con ella.<p>

Lo único que quería era que aquello terminara lo antes posible.

Saboreó su cuello y le susurró algo al oído. Su aliento en su oreja le hizo estremecerse y comenzar a temblar. Una nueva oleada de terror volvió a invadirla de arriba a abajo.

Y entonces…

-¡Quítale AHORA MISMO las manos de encima!-dijo la voz de Ron amenazante.

-¿Y quién me va a obligar a hacerlo?-dijo ahora Cedric-¿Tú y cuantos Weasley más?

Cedric se separó de ella y por un momento, la castaña se sintió libre. Pero estaba paralizada. No podía moverse, ni abrir los ojos. El miedo la mantenía inmóvil.

Pudo escuchar un golpe. Supo que Ron había golpeado al castaño gracias a los quejidos de éste. Otro golpe. Ésta vez, supo que había sido hacia el pelirrojo.

Un último puñetazo. Una cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra la pared. Escuchó quejidos, pero no pudo distinguir de quién venían. ¿Y si era Ron?

-Como vuelvas a tocarla… Como vuelvas a mirarla… Juro que te mataré-el chico de mirada cristalina dijo aquello casi en un susurro.

Las manos de Ron rodearon el cuerpo de la castaña y la cogió en brazos sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, como si de una pluma se tratase.

Hermione, todavía temblando y con los ojos cerrados, rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con los brazos e inundó su rostro plagado de lágrimas en su hombro.

Al fin se sentía a salvo.

-Tranquila…-le susurró él, como si pudiera romperse en pedazos si subía la voz-Estoy contigo.

Despertó sudando y sollozando después de un sueño terrible en el que volvía a suceder lo que más temía. Tener a Cedric encima suya. Una mano tapó su boca obligándola a callar. ¿Era Cedric?

-Eh, eh… Hermione…-dijo una voz que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero que no se parecía en absoluto a la de Cedric. Aquello la tranquilizó infinitamente.

-Soy yo-dijo la voz en la oscuridad, agarrando su rostro. La castaña seguía respirando aceleradamente, por el susto-Soy yo, Ron. Por un poco más despiertas hasta a las gallinas.

Su mente fue reconstruyendo todo lo que había pasado. Y en la oscuridad, su corazón se encogió y el terror comenzó a amenazarla. El pelirrojo a pesar de que no podía ver, parece que lo notó y no dudó en abrazarla.

Le apretó con fuerza contra sí y ella lloró en silencio, escondida en su hombro. Por un momento hasta se le pasó por la cabeza quedarse ahí para siempre.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar su cabello con… ¿cariño?

Y así se quedaron un buen rato. No había necesidad de palabras, ni explicaciones. En aquel momento, ambos se sentían extrañamente felices.

-Esto… Creo que me estás dejando sin respiración-se quejó el al rato, sacándole la lengua, burlón.

Hermione decidió aflojar su abrazo.

El pelirrojo encendió la luz que reposaba en su mesita de noche y al fin se vieron las caras. Ron vestía una camiseta roja de manga corta a juego con su pelo y unos bóxers. Ella no quiso ni pensar la cara que tendría. Casi prefería haberse quedado a oscuras.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente, serio.

Ella, algo ruborizada, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces durmamos. Deberías descansar.

No dijo nada. Sabía que Ron tenía razón, pero dudaba que pudiera dormir después de soñar con otro intento de violación. Tenía pánico de cerrar los ojos por si él volvía a aparecer.

Ron apagó la luz y ambos se metieron de nuevo en sus respectivas camas.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Hermione, totalmente desvelada, comenzara a hablar.

-¿Ron?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás dormido?

-¿Tú qué crees?-respondió casi sin vocalizar. Parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse justo cuando la castaña le interrumpió.

-No tengo sueño.

-¿Has probado contar ovejitas?

-Sí.

-¿Cabras?

-Sí.

-¿Gallinas?

-Sí.

-¿Pelirrojos?

-Ron, por favor, cuéntame algo. No puedo dormir.

-Mi madre me decía cuando era pequeño y no conciliaba el sueño que me centrara en mi respiración. Inspirar, espirar. Hazlo, ya verás como funciona.

-Pero cuéntame algo…

-Inspirar, espirar…

-Cuéntame algo…

-Inspirar, espirar…-insistía el pelirrojo.

Aquella noche la castaña soñó con un bombardeo. Ella se encontraba en un descampado. Parecía un campo militar. Dedujo que se encontraban en la guerra. Los aviones hacían mucho ruido y los soldados corrían de aquí para allá. Se chocaba con la gente y se caía al suelo. Nadie le ayudaba, todos intentaban salvar su vida. Agotada, llegó hasta un hoyo en la tierra, donde se metió e intentó refugiarse allí. Rezó para que no pasara nada y por un momento, pensó que las bombas habían cesado. Dio gracias a Dios de que así fuera. Entonces se levantó y se propuso salir de aquel agujero en medio de la tierra. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, sangrando. Hermione sintió agonía, sintió terror… ¿De verdad estaba muerta? Su alma no consiguió salir de aquel agujero.

Despertó cuando la luz iluminaba la habitación. Al principio todo fue una neblina de luces y destellos, luego, su vista, todavía perezosa, se adaptó a la claridad de la estancia. La habitación en la que se encontraba era desconocida, la ropa era sin duda de otra persona y se oía un sonoro ruido que provenía de la cama de al lado. Los ronquidos del pelirrojo eran lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación, reconoció el pijama como uno de Ginny y entonces lo recordó todo. Sintió que volvía a temblar y los sollozos nacían de nuevo en su garganta. Miró como descansaba Ron, boca abierta, piernas enrolladas en las sábanas, sino hubiera sido por él ahora mismo probablemente estaría con Cedric, de nuevo los escalofríos. Sintió frío y soledad y sin pensarlo demasiado poco a poco y sin hacer nada de ruido se metió en la cama con Ron. Allí con él sentía seguridad y calidez. Lentamente y a pesar de haber sido silenciosa el pelirrojo despertó y sus miradas se encontraron. La castaña súbitamente se lanzó a abrazarlo y a repetir sin cesar la palabra gracias.

-Hermione, tranquila, ya está, te prometo que ese…-no encontraba las palabras para definir a Cedric- bastardo no volverá a acercarse a ti. Estoy contigo. Llegué a tiempo. Nunca volverá a tocarte.

-Ron, de verdad, gracias… Muchísimas gracias.

-Te quedarás aquí unos días, y cuando Ginny decida que ya estás medianamente bien entonces te irás a casa.

-¿Ginny? ¿Y por qué decide ella si estoy bien o no?

-Sencillo, porque si mi hermana descubre que te has ido, que yo no lo he impedido y que todavía no estás bien, me caerá a mi la bronca- le dijo rascándose la nuca graciosamente.

La chica sólo soltó una carcajada y le miró fijamente.

-No se como pude pensar mal de ti.

-A veces soy un poco difícil.

-¿A veces? Me sacabas de quicio- sonrió sinceramente- pero no se que haría sin ti- agregó para después ponerse rojísima.

-Nada, además todavía me vas a querer más- Ron intentaba distraerla, sacarla del dolor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? Si puede saberse- le dijo cuando el chico se incorporó y salió despacio de la cama.

Empezó a rebuscar por todos lados, encima de su escritorio, dentro de cajitas, mientras que la castaña lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó con algo que brillaba en su mano- mira lo que tengo- y le enseñó su colgante.

-¡Mi colgante! Sabía que me lo quitaste tú. Devuélvemelo ahora mismo- Hermione se levantó de la cama dispuesta a arrancárselo de las manos.

-Eh eh eh, yo no he quitado nada a nadie, se te cayó y yo fui tan amable y buena persona de recogerlo y guardarlo.

Hermione todavía lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has devuelto antes?

-Quería devolvértelo con tranquilidad, para que vieras que soy una persona civilizada que no roba ni nada de esas cosas que seguramente piensas que hago-todo esto lo dijo con gran calma y sin apartar su ojos de los de ella en ningún momento. La chica lo miró y entonces Ron le puso el colgante con suavidad en la mano.

-Lo siento por ponerme así, pero es que esto es lo único que me queda de mi padre y cuando no lo tengo me siento vacía.

-Lo entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo con el mío- y le enseñó la cadenita que siempre estaba colgada en su pecho- pero de todas formas- continuó y se la metió por dentro de la camiseta del pijama- todavía es de noche, podemos dormir un par de horas más y así te sentirás como nueva ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo me parece bien.

-Mañana descubrirás lo que es un desayuno Weasley, te encantará y además no creo que consigas acabártelo, sólo un verdadero Weasley lo consigue.

-Ron, puedo dormir contigo, se que es una petición bastante indecente, pero me das mucha seguridad, y no creo poder dormir mucho después de…

-No te preocupes, métete dentro, pero tendrás que aguantar mis ronquidos- le interrumpió muy deprisa mientras le hacía un hueco en la cama.

Ron despertó de repente, había vuelto a pasarle. Soñar con la guerra es algo difícil, pero soñar con la muerte de uno de tus hermanos es algo inexplicable. Cuando Ron decidió apuntarse a la guerra era algo común, un inglés que quiere luchar por su patria. Pero su familia sobre todo su madre no pensaban igual, ni tampoco Fred y George. El día después de haberse alistado no llegó una carta que era lo que Ron esperaba, sino tres. No iría sólo a la guerra, sus hermanos mayores, los infantiles y bromistas gemelos, lo habían hecho con él, se habían alistado por él. Se enfadó, gritó y por supuesto se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, pero ya estaba decidido, irían con él y volverían con él. La despedida fue horrible, despedirse de tu madre sabiendo que a lo mejor no volverás a verla y abrazar a tu padre mientras ves como los dos lloran, mirar a tu hermana favorita y sentir sus ojos mirarte con rabia, es horrible. Pero una vez dentro del tren apunto de partir a un lugar totalmente diferente, una cabellera pelirroja corría hacia tu vagón. Ginny, que te abraza como si la vida dependiera de ello, que abraza a tus hermanos y te mira sin rabia ni odio, ni desdén, sólo con amor y tristeza, entonces cuando todo eso pasa y lo piensas, sabes que darías cualquier cosa por ellos, por todos ellos. Una vez en marcha los gemelos animan el ambiente, como siempre. No es un viaje corto, pero en dos días y antes de lo previsto ya estás en el Cuartel General donde te entrenarán para mandarte a matar y probablemente a morir.

_-Ron, levanta, no puedes dormir más- Fred intentó sin éxito despertarlo._

_-Déjalo, si se gana unas vueltas por la mañana que las corra._

_-Ya voy, ya voy-poco a poco, sin prisas, va moviendo los músculos del cuerpo para poder levantarse, pero los ejercicios de ayer, las vueltas, abdominales, flexiones, saltos y demás le han hecho factura- dios no puedo moverme, necesito 3 días de sueño, mínimo._

_-Ron levanta viene el Mayor George. Nada más oír esto Ron se levanta de golpe, el Mayor George, Georgie para los soldados en prácticas era conocido por sus entrenamientos, pero sobretodo por sus castigos. Después de un mes y medio de rutina, despertarse, desayuno, correr, preparación con armas, correr, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, comida, correr y sin duda más entrenamiento dependiendo del día de la semana, era bien sabido lo que tocaría hoy, pero se llevarían una sorpresa esa tarde._

_-Bien señoritas e intentos de hombre, esta tarde debido a la gran noticia llegada del Comando Especial tendrán la tarde libre. Sin entrenamiento y con comida extra-se oyeron exclamaciones de alegría- sin embargo no dejaré que desperdicien esta oportunidad y a las 22:00 pasaré para revisar las habitaciones, las quiero relucientes._

_En cuanto se hubo marchado, los muchachos empezaron a preparar las cosas para la ducha, sería una tarde genial. Luca Rosellini el mensajero oficial del Cuartel llegó con el correo como cada semana, las cartas se podían enviar siempre que se quisiese, pero a los soldados sólo se las entregaban a la semana, que entró extrañamente satisfecho._

_-¡Chicos! ¡El correo! Smith tu mami envía nueva carta, van ocho en dos semanas- se oyeron varia risas y el aludido se sonrojó profundamente- Vince, Tom y John, aquí están las vuestras, y por supuesto la de Matt, según he podido averiguar tu hermana se ha casado con un millonario- le entregó la carta guiñándole un ojo- y como no, los Weasley, la carta semanal._

_-Gracias Luca-sonrió Ron cogiendo la carta- ¿Qué tal tu mujer? ¿Cómo lleva el embarazo?_

_-Bastante bien, la pequeña Margherita nacerá dentro de dos semanas y estoy bastante nervioso._

_-Para no estarlo-dijo Fred mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas al chico- Ay Rosellini, tu dama te espera en el hogar y tú aquí repartiendo cartas…_

_-Bueno, por lo menos el entrenamiento ya está casi acabado, un mes y medio más y podré marchar a mi casa, según las cartas de mi padre, no parece que haya ningún país en guerra donde nos tengamos que meter nosotros._

_-Mamá y Ginny nos pegarán bien fuerte cuando volvamos- aseguró George._

_-Y juntas son peor que el Mayor George- Ron tragaba dificultosamente saliva._

_-Venga chicos lo importante es llegar a casa- dijo Fred abrazándolos por los hombros- ya convenceremos a papá de que nos defienda-añadió por lo bajito._

_-Bueno, me toca la ducha y luego a comer el suculento pastel de carne hecho por mi madre, como le da a veces la vena inglesa- se marchó y Ron dejó la carta de su familia en la cama, con la pequeña caricatura de la reina en el sello, hacia arriba._

_-La semana pasada leíste tú, así que ahora me toca a mí- George ya había cogido la carta pero justo cuando iba ha abrirla Fred fue más rápido._

_-Ni hablar, hoy la leo yo, fuiste tú el que la leyó la semana pasada- era un enfrentamiento entre hermanos, y mientras George tiraba a su hermano al suelo y los dos empezaban a pelearse Ronald la cogió y empezó a leer en voz alta._

**"_Queridos Freddie, Georgie y Ronnie:_**

**_Por aquí todos estamos bien, Bill ha llamado para preguntar por vosotros y para saber si todavía no os han tirado. Charlie, bueno tiene nueva novia y no le vemos mucho el pelo desde entonces. Percy sigue estudiando aunque viene para leer vuestra carta semanal y dice que os demos recuerdos. Ginny sigue triste, el instituto ya no le alegra tanto y sigue durmiendo en el cuarto de Ron. Y en cuanto a nosotros seguimos echándoos de menos, como no tenéis ni idea. Vuestro padre siente miedo, sabe que sois fuertes, que sólo es un entrenamiento, pero también está al corriente de que en cualquier momento os pueden llamar a la guerra, y allí, allí… podéis morir. En cuanto a mí, sigo preparando comida para seis en vez de para tres personas, limpio vuestras habitaciones (Encontré vuestras revistas guarras, el alcohol y lo demás de vuestro escondite Fred y George) y no sé si podré aguantar mucho tiempo más sin oír un chiste vuestro o ver a Ron devorar todo lo que ve o simplemente el momento de estar todos reunidos en la mesa a punto de probar la comida de mamá. Lleváis un mes y medio fuera, mucho menos del verano que pasasteis con Tía Muriel, pero nunca en la vida había sentido la misma opresión que siento en el pecho, tengo un mal presentimiento y espero por su bien, que Cameron no declare la guerra a ningún país. Arthur dice que por el momento Inglaterra está libre de Guerras, por eso estamos aliviados. Pero una madre no debería sentirse así nunca, yo, no tendría por que estar sufriendo cada día y cada hora, por eso os pido que volváis, sanos y salvos, con sonrisa marca Weasley incluida._**

**_Fred, George cuidad a vuestro hermano pequeño Ron, no dejéis que le pase nada y tú Ronald procura volver enterito o no sé lo que Ginny les pueda hacer a los gemelos._**

**_Con todo mi amor,_**

**_Molly, mamá._**

_Era una carta corta, directa y sencilla. Justo lo que Ron necesitaba leer, nada de empalagos ni cursilerías._

_Después de esto Ron, dobló de nuevo la carta y la metió en el sobre. Se la entregó a George que la metió en el libro de poesía que Fred se llevó y que utilizaban para guardar las cartas._

_-No tendríais que haber venido- suspiró el pelirrojo más pequeño._

_-Ronnie, no podíamos dejarte aquí solito, nos necesitabas-los gemelos lo miraron por un instante con cariño, pero sólo un instante por que enseguida lo tiraron a la cama mientras corrían hacia el baño gritando que la ducha era suya._

_Al cabo de 20 minutos y cuando todos los demás se habían duchado entró Ron, que aprovechando que los gemelos no estaban había limpiado un poco su catre y ordenado sus cosas para no enfadar al Mayor Georgie. La ducha era el único lugar seguro entre esas paredes, fuera de ella podían hacerte lo que quisieran, era un pequeño pacto que tenían los aspirantes a soldados. El pelirrojo salió como nuevo pero cuando salió no le esperaba nada bueno, su peor pesadilla había llegado._

_-Oh, que bien que el señorito Weasley se ha dignado a aparecer- la potente voz del Mayor resonó en las paredes._

_-Señor, estaba en la ducha- respondió Ron poniéndose erguido._

_-Todas tus cosas están ordenadas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu chapa._

_Entonces la vio, encima de la mesilla de noche descansaba su chapa donde se podía leer su nombre, grupo sanguíneo y demás datos. Estaba algo sucia por los ejercicios en barro que les hizo hacer el Mayor._

_-Mira mi chapa soldado- mostró su chapa totalmente reluciente- ¿Ves alguna mancha? ¿No verdad?_

_La cadena brillaba con fuerza y en la insignia se podía distinguir claramente una pequeña flor de lis, seguramente añadida después._

_-No señor- contestó mirando al frente._

_-Pues así es como quiero que esté la suya soldado- parecía que no tenía nada más que añadir y justo cuando Ron estaba a punto de suspirar por el alivio se dio la vuelta y añadió- y ahora veinte vueltas al campo de entrenamiento, ya llevará usted más limpia su identificación- dicho esto se marchó._

Había vuelto a pasarle, otra vez esa maldita escena se repetía en su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en la chapa del Mayor George, en esa flor de lis idéntica a la del colgante de Hermione. Hacía ya tres días que Hermione estaba en casa con los Weasley. Después de salvarla de las manos de Cedric, la chica se sentía bastante susceptible. A pesar de todo Ron se había juntado mucho con la chica. Había conseguido que riera en incontables ocasiones, que jugara con él y con Ginny en el jardín y había intentado que siempre, en todo momento tuviese una sonrisa en la cara.

Sabía que no podría posponer más tiempo ese momento en el que le contaría lo que pasó en la guerra, su historia y la de Fred. Aunque en esos instantes que pasaba a su lado sentía la luz en su pecho, como una pequeña bolita de luz que le llenaba de calidez. Le hacia olvidar los malos momentos y simplemente era el Ron bromista de siempre.

A bastantes kilómetros de la Madriguera, en una de las mansiones más grandes de Londres dos personas discutían alteradamente.

-¿Cómo has podido fallar? ¡Te lo dejé todo más que preparado! Sólo tenías que meter el pajarito en la cueva, ya está.

-Lle-llegó el Weasley, ya la te-tenía a punti-tito, pero de re-repente apareció e-ese y se la llevó- Cedric, bastante intimidado intentaba excusarse al haber fallado con el plan.

-Diggory, ahora tú ya no puedes meterte en el plan, ¿Y si llama a la policía? Todo por lo que he trabajado no va ha servir para nada- gritó muy enfadado Malfoy Junior.

-Draco, cariño, no te preocupes esa mosquita muerta caerá, te lo prometo- la voz de una chica resonó en la lujosa sala donde se encontraban- además, no tiene por qué sospechar de ti, tú estás limpio.

-Es ci-cierto Draco, puedo ayudarte sin que mi, mi nombre vuelva a aparecer.

-Entonces tú te encargarás de los trabajos sucios, ya no puedo encargarte nada importante- la orden salió de esos labios fríos acompañados de unos ojos grises en los que se distinguían maldad- ahora márchate, quiero estar a solas con Pansy.

La nombrada sonrió, le encantaba el rubio, siempre frío, calculador e independiente, como los gatos, su animal favorito. La morena se tumbó en la cama esperando el siguiente movimiento del chico, que como supuso apoyó sus labios en su cuello y dejó caer su peso encima.

Mientras Cedric salía nervioso y cerraba la puerta, se había librado por los pelos y ahora le tocaba lo peor, bueno mejor eso que recibir otra paliza del pelirrojo suspiró.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, que una silueta de pelo negro y nariz aguileña había estado escuchando todo y que después de pensar un poco, decidió que utilizaría toda esa información.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no es muy largo, pero dentro de nada tenemos exámenes finales y no podremos actualizar tan tan pronto, pero prometemos ir escribiendo lo que podamos, nuestra historia sigue viva. Y seguirá viva por bastante tiempo. Más o menos lo hemos calculado y el fic tendrá unos quince capítulos. No queda mucho para el final, y como veis, ya se van atando cabos en la historia... <strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**He de decir que Viki ha escrito la GRAN MAYORÍA de éste capítulo y sin su colaboración y empeño, ambas sabemos que éste fic no hubiera podido salir adelante. Si agradecéis la actualización, se lo debéis mayoritariamente a_ ella_. Y yo (María), quería darle desde aquí las gracias por estar tan pendiente y preocupada por la actualización y la continuación de la historia. De nuevo, gracias. **

**Sabemos que seis meses es MUCHO tiempo, pero lo importante es que hemos vuelto ¿no? Y volvemos para quedarnos. **

**Un besazo muy fuerte y aunque después de tanto tiempo no nos lo merezcamos... ¿Nos dejáis un mísero review? :)**

**Vuestras Romioneras, **

**Viki y María.**


	10. Deportes extremos con Weasley

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Hemos reaparecido después de bastante sin actualizar… Pero como siempre… ¡Hemos vuelto para quedarnos! :D****  
><strong>

**No os entretenemos más, esperamos que disfrutéis del capítulo…**

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde el terrible suceso. Hermione no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Por fin se encontraba a gusto en una casa, con una familia, unos "hermanos". Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a su mansión, la fría y vacía mansión Granger. No quería ser una molestia para la señora Weasley que tan amable había sido con ella, y ya se encontraba mejor gracias a Ginny y Ronald. En especial este último. El pelirrojo no se separaba de ella a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario, siempre le hacía bromas y algunas veces cuando la miraba fijamente, Hermione creía sentir algo en el pecho que le llenaba. Cuando eso pasaba la chica se ponía roja y sonreía, haciendo que Ron también sonriera.<p>

-Hermione, nos vamos al lago ¿Quieres que te deje un bikini y nos bañamos los tres?

-Ginny, creo que debería irme esta tarde.

-¿Al lago? ¿Para qué?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

-No, a mi casa, aquí sólo soy una molestia, además tengo que hablar con mi madre- le explicó.

-¿Vas a denunciar?

-Ginny- a Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos- no estoy preparada para verle a la cara- se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Hermione, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, bueno después de mi hermano, claro que vas a poder- las dos chicas sentadas en la cama una consolando a la otra- no llores que el calabaza tiene un radar y vendrá a ver qué te pasa- bromeó.

-Se está portando demasiado bien conmigo, creía que no le caía bien.

Pues te equivocabas Herm, Ron te tiene cierto cariño- le guiñó un ojo y le tendió una mano para que se levantara- y ahora vamos a ver que bikini te queda mejor para que lo dejes babeando.

Hermione sólo se sonrojó.

-¡Ginny!

* * *

><p>Una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años se encontraba en la mesa de su despacho. Hacia un rato que sus dedos tamboreaban la mesa a un ritmo constante. La empresa no estaba yendo mal y sus ingresos subían cada mes, pero se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto con su hija. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de su "novio" y que si la obligaba a casarse con él le estaría haciendo lo mismo que su madre le hizo a ella. Pero ¿Acaso querer un futuro mejor para su hija era malo? ¿Era una bruja por darle todo lo que ella no tuvo cuando era pequeña?<p>

-Señora Granger, preguntan por usted en la puerta, ¿le hago pasar?

-¿Quién pregunta?- la curiosidad pudo ganar a la molestia que le generó su sirvienta al interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Su novio- las palabras de Hannah fueron pronunciadas con irritación, pero eso la señora no lo notó.

-Hazle pasar enseguida, dile que estoy en mi despacho.

En cuanto Hannah salió por la puerta Emily Granger se pasó la mano por el lacio cabello alisado esa mañana para arreglárselo un poco. Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más porque su joven novio entró por la puerta haciendo mucho ruido y cogiéndola por la cintura.

-¡Josh! Pensaba que estabas en Manchester.

-He venido para verte, preciosa- la sonrisa de un color blanco deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

-¡Qué alegría! La verdad no tenía ganas de estar este rato sola- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sofá.

-¿Este rato?

-Sí, me voy dentro de cuarenta minutos al aeropuerto, tengo que ir a Dubai por unos papeles importantes.

-¿Y tú hija?-preguntó el moreno mientras se tumbaba y descansaba los pies encima del reposabrazos con la cabeza en el regazo de Emily.

-En casa de su amiga Ginny Weasley- pronunció con desprecio- ahora deja que me prepare la ropa que este viaje es importantísimo.

-¿Crees que… cuando hayas recogido… esos papeles… tú y yo podríamos… pasar unas merecidas… vacaciones?- cada pausa daba paso a un beso cada vez más cerca del cuello de la señora Granger.

Emily lo pensó unos instantes, miró a su novio que tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara y luego respondió.

-No, lo siento pero de verdad que esos informes son importantes- se quitó de encima al chico 10 años más joven que ella y se puso de pie.

-Emily, me tienes muy abandonado, y todo por la empresa- el chico miró a la mujer a los ojos y agregó- vale que no le hagas caso a tu hija, a tu familia, a la familia de tu difunto marido, pero, ¿a mí? ¿También me ignoras a mí?

-Josh, ahora mismo, lo único que verdaderamente me importa es la empresa, ella y lo ingresos que me da, que pagan tus caprichos, el colegio y universidad de mi hija y esta mansión- dicho esto cogió su maletín y salió por la puerta cerrando de un portazo.

En el despacho sólo quedó Josh que también se levantó del sillón y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Sabía que no debía preguntar pero la curiosidad le estaba matando. Se tocó inconscientemente la cadenita que colgaba de su pecho y miró a Ron fijamente. Estaba tumbado en una hamaca colgada entre dos árboles mientras que ella y Ginny estaban tumbadas en el césped tomando el sol. La cadenita de Ron brillaba sobre su pecho descubierto, que al mismo tiempo subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Los dos colgantes tenían la misma flor de Lis y ella necesitaba saber dónde la había conseguido él.<p>

-Oye Ginny ¿Tú sabes por qué tu hermano tiene ese collar?

Ginny se quedó mirando el cielo unos instantes, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Hermione.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos ir entrando en casa-dijo ignorando de nuevo la pregunta. Y se levantó rápidamente, intentando huir de la situación.

La castaña, algo indignada, siguió a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me quieres contar de dónde lo ha sacado?

-Ahora podríamos ayudar un poco a mi madre en la cocina y así aprovechamos y comemos algo, estoy hambrienta…-siguió hablando Ginny evitando el tema por el que tanto se interesaba Hermione.

Ésta paró en seco y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó cual niña pequeña. Deseó no haber sonado tan infantil fuera de su cabeza.

La aludida se giró, ésta vez desafiante.

-Veo que te interesas mucho por mi hermano-dijo acercándose cada vez más a la castaña, con los ojos entornados-Y parece que cada vez más…

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo, haciendo juego con el pelo de su mejor amiga.

-Te gusta mi hermano-afirmó la pecosa con cierto brillo de picardía en los ojos.

-¡N-NO!

Ahora media sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro.

-¡A mí no me engañas, Herms!

La castaña se tocó la barriga e intentó disimular lo mejor posible.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo también estoy muerta de hambre…

La pequeña de la familia le lanzó una mirada de aceptación y no dijo ni una palabra más al respecto.

''Maldita Weasley'' pensó mientras cruzaban el salón camino a la cocina ''Nadie sabe escaquearse mejor que ella''

Y como si su amiga le hubiera leído el pensamiento, pudo imaginar una de esas sonrisas traviesas que no podía evitar soltar cuando se salía con la suya.

Media hora más tarde, con una coleta medio deshecha recogiéndole el pelo, la cara llena de harina y prestando total atención al plato que estaba preparando, notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

Ginny miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que su madre no prestaba atención.

-No creo que sea yo quien tenga que contarte la historia del colgante… Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás todo lo que pasó. Y no seré yo quien te diga nada, sino él.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la cocina que daba a una parte del jardín. Hermione hizo lo mismo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver cómo un Ron sin camiseta corría detrás de una pelota de fútbol, mientras George esperaba con los brazos extendidos, con la intención de parar un posible gol. Su pelo rojizo brillaba ahora aún más con el tacto del sol y su estómago se encogió cuando le vio tirarse al suelo alzando los brazos mientras reía a carcajadas cual niño, cuando le marcó un gol a su hermano mayor.

-¿Les aviso ya para comer o me espero a que se te bajen los colores?

Hermione cogió un cucharón de madera y golpeó en la cabeza a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

La pecosa soltó una sonora carcajada al más puro estilo Weasley mientras se tocaba la zona dolorida.

-¡Chicos, a comeeer!

Dirigió su vista de nuevo al jardín. No había nadie, sólo estaba la pelota de fútbol, que todavía rodaba esperando a que alguien la golpeara. ¿Tan pronto habían salido corriendo hacia la cocina?

Y efectivamente, irrumpieron en la sala en menos de cinco segundos, como si de una manada de rinocerontes se tratara.

* * *

><p>La comida fue tan apacible y acogedora como siempre. Ron notó que Hermione saboreaba no sólo la comida, sino cada momento. Ese día reía mucho, y más de una vez sus carcajadas sobresalieron de entre las del resto de la familia. Aquello le reconfortó mucho, y no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquilo. Los últimos días había estado muy preocupado por ella y es que si de algo se había dado cuenta, era de que no podía verla sufrir. Si alguien volvía a hacerle daño… Si Cedric volvía a ponerle una sola mano encima… Nadie sabía de todo lo que era capaz de hacer que ella estuviera bien. No lo sabía ni él.<p>

Y la observó una vez más. El pelo torpemente recogido en una coleta que se iba deshaciendo poco a poco, la cara recién lavada y todavía con varios restregones de harina. Los ojos almendrados brillantes, chispeando interés por algún tema del que habla con Percy. La nariz, pequeña y ligeramente afilada, que en ocasiones se arruga de una forma que le parece muy graciosa entre comentario y comentario. Y sus labios…

Entonces ella dirigió su mirada hacia él por un instante y así se quedaron unos segundos. Las risas y conversaciones del resto de la familia cesaron. Sólo estaba Hermione.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó despejar su cabeza centrándose en otra cosa. Sí, eso es. Se centraría en la comida. Alargó su brazo derecho para coger el salero y…

-¡OH PERDONA!-dijo sin poder controlar el tono de su voz y rojo como un tomate cuando rozó la mano de ella, que también intentaba coger el salero.

-No, perdóname tú. Cógelo-dijo Hermione mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza, intentando esconder que se había ruborizado con el tacto de su mano.

Ahora eran el centro de atención en la mesa. Todos se dieron cuenta de la incomodidad que parecía rodearles.

-No, no, adelante. Sírvete-le dijo suavemente.

Ella le sonrió, todavía con el rubor haciéndose notar en sus mejillas.

-Creo que me voy a ir de aquí antes de empezar a vomitar flores. Estos dos parecen salidos de una novela rosa-dijo George antes de tomar la última cucharada de brownie y levantarse-Me voy a la tienda, luego nos vemos.

Todos se despidieron al unísono. Menos Ron y Hermione, que todavía no se atrevían a levantar la mirada del mantel de la mesa.

Una vez que George se hubo marchado el barullo volvió a la mesa y de nuevo se oyeron las conversaciones. Por fin Ron y Hermione levantaron sus ojos y al encontrarse directamente el uno con el otro se volvieron a sonrojar, pero esta vez no apartaron la mirada.

Una vez finalizó la comida cada Weasley fue desapareciendo de La Madriguera. Mientras Ginny y Ron ayudaban a su madre a recoger la comida Hermione decidió empezar a ordenar sus cosas en la maleta. Estos días sin duda habían sido los mejores después de que su padre muriera, pero no quería molestar y poco a poco, en su mente, o más abajo, en su pecho, estaba empezando a sentir una ligera sospecha y no quería tener razón. Aunque Hermione, siempre tenía razón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Herms?- la voz de una pelirroja la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Recoger mis cosas, me iré antes de cenar.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa, no quiero ser una molestia- y antes de que a Ginny le diera tiempo a protestar añadió- Y nada de convencerme, ya está decidido.

Ginny suspiró derrotada, sabía que ya había agotado todas sus excusas para que su amiga no se fuera.

-Está bien, pero por lo menos deja que Ron te lleve y se asegure que estás bien.

-De acuerdo, si no está muy ocupado dejaré que me acompañe.

* * *

><p>Ron miró su colgante por última vez y se lo guardó dentro de la camiseta limpia que se acababa de poner. Después de salir de la ducha su hermana le había comunicado que Hermione se iría en unas pocas horas. Pero antes de que la chica se fuera quería enseñarle algo que no podía verse todos los días en Londres, gracias a la reina sus padres vivían en las afueras. No había pensado enseñárselo y todo iba a ser bastante improvisado, pero merecía la pena. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras con cuidado de no pisar alguna madera suelta, todas eran viejas pero aguantaban bastante bien. Al llegar a la cocina su madre le esperaba con una cesta en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Le dio dos besos y le cogió la cesta sonriéndole con cariño, después le hizo una pregunta silenciosa. Pero Molly sólo señaló al jardín con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta. Entonces el pelirrojo vio a Hermione sentada en el columpio fuera y se dirigió hasta ella.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- le preguntó posándose detrás y empujándola suavemente.

-Estaba esperándote.

-¿A mí?- se sorprendió- ¿Para qué?

-Ginny dice que me necesitabas y que te esperara aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Enana entrometida-suspiró- Bueno, pues vamos- le tendió la mano.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó extrañada la castaña aunque le agarró de la mano.

-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

><p>-Tendrías que decir algo como que es precioso, que sin duda te encanta y que me quieres por traerte aquí- bromeó el pelirrojo.<p>

-No… no tengo palabras, es sencillamente…

-Lo sé, sabía que te gustaría.

-Pero Ron de verdad, esto es…- como no tenía palabras sólo se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Delante de ella se extendía una pequeña colina verde, muy y verde. Pero eso no era lo que impactaba a la vista, sino los millones de lirios de otoño que se balanceaban con el viento en ella. Los rizos de la chica se movían al mismo ritmo que las flores y realmente se encontró maravillada. Era sencillamente precioso e incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiera visto antes. Se giró creyendo saber cuál era el siguiente paso de Ron, seguramente sacaría una manta de la cesta unos bocatas y almorzarían en ese sitio tan maravilloso. Por eso le sorprendió cuando el chico sacó un par de cascos de bicicleta y otro par de rodilleras.

-¿Para qué son esas cosas?- preguntó con asombro.

-Estás a punto de entrar como miembro de la familia Weasley y por ello necesitas iniciarte en el noble arte de la carrera de los lirios de otoño…

-Ron, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Calla y escucha- continuó- todos los años la familia Weasley viene a esta colina y hace unas carreras para ver quién en el rey de la familia, el año pasado gané yo.

-¿Carreras? Creía que íbamos a almorzar y estar un rato juntos- le dijo Hermione tocando los lirios.

-Es lo que vamos a hacer, sólo que más divertido- le cogió la mano sin darse cuenta y empezaron a subir a lo alto de la colina. Cuando llegaron se soltaron las manos lentamente queriendo alargar ese pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-Entonces vamos a jugar.

-Esto no es un juego, es lo que te diferencia del resto de familias, ahora eres como una Weasley… Te debe importar ser la mejor en este juego como tú lo llamas.

-¿Cuántos has ganado?

-Llevo tres años sin perder, no por nada me cantan ''Weasley es nuestro rey''- añadió fanfarrón.

-Así que voy a aprender del mejor- cogió el casco más pequeño y se lo puso, después hizo lo mismo con las rodilleras.

-Eso ni lo dudes- le guiñó el ojo y una vez que terminaron de ponerse la equitación añadió- Ahora empieza lo bueno.

El chico cogió a Hermione por los hombros y haciendo una pequeña presión consiguió que se pusiera de cuclillas imitando él la posición.

-¿Me vas a explicar las reglas?- le susurró pues estaban muy cerca.

-Sí- hizo que la chica le diera la espalda y quedara mirando hacia bajo en el borde de la colina- tienes que hacer toda esta caída, rodando y llegar cuanto más rápido mejor abajo.

-¿Sólo eso? Es muy fácil.

-Cuando llegues abajo tienes que tener en las manos dos lirios de otoño y lo más difícil, la caracola de los Prewett, que es la complicación de este deporte.

Ahora Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta por eso Ron continuó hablando.

-El recorrido está marcado hasta abajo, si te sales de él estás eliminado, si te pasas de un tiempo límite estas eliminado y si no has conseguido nada de los objetos estás eliminado, ¿a que ya no parece un juego tan fácil?

-Ron, de verdad que me encantaría pertenecer a tu familia, pero ¿no sería más sencillo que me casara con alguno de tus hermanos?- bromeó aunque luego se arrepintió.

-Venga Herms, yo te voy a enseñar, lo harás bien.

-Bueno… Vamos a empezar.

-Bien, coloca las dos manos delante de tus pies, bien, ahora separa un poco los hombros- por primera vez la castaña obedecía órdenes- y luego sólo tienes que inclinarte hacia delante y rodar, intenta agarrar los lirios con las manos antes de coger mucha velocidad y lo de la caracola… Bueno de eso hablaremos más tarde.

-Vale pues allá vooooooy- pero Ron ya le había pegado un empujoncito.

La tarde pasó entre empujones y vueltas por la colina, los dos chicos se lo pasaron súper bien y Hermione poco a poco lo iba pillando. Pero no todo es de color de rosa y hubo un momento que Hermione perdió el equilibrio y tuvo una mala caída se quedó ahí tumbada y no se levantó. Pero Ron como buen caballero, fue a buscarla gritando su nombre, pero como venía desde arriba de la colina, Hermione sólo escuchaba el final de su nombre. Mione, Mione, gritaba el pelirrojo, entonces pensó que le gustaba que Ron le llamara así. Mientras que el chico llegaba, la castaña había abierto los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Ha sido un golpe un poco duro- le tocó suavemente donde seguramente tendría un chichón mañana- ven incorpórate despacio.

Poco a poco la chica fue apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Ron y cuando estaba cómoda abrió las manos para enseñarle lo que había dentro.

-Mira lo que he conseguido- dentro habían dos lirios de otoño, era la primera vez que los conseguía.

-Muy bien, te ha costado una buena contusión pero ya eres un Weasley- le felicitó.

-Ron, ¿de verdad quieres que "forme parte" de tu familia?

-Hermione, no le pongas esas comillas, desde el momento en el que supe lo que te esperaba en casa por familia, formaste parte de la mía.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas fueron saliendo lentamente de sus ojos.

-Yo… no sé qué decir…

-Di que te alegras de ser una Weasley, que vas a ir unos días a tu casa a pensar y volverás para ganar las carreras- al terminar la frase los ojos de ella subieron y la mirada de él se concentró en la chica, pero esta vez no apartaron sus miradas sino que se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio, sólo roto por los pájaros.

Entonces Hermione, poco a poco, se fue acercando más y más hasta casi rozar sus labios. Pero en ese momento,, Ron pensó que estaba muy vulnerable y sólo besó la frente de la castaña, eso sí, abrazándola después con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Os damos permiso para lanzarnos un cruccio por la tardanza, aunque preferimos que nos digáis que os ha parecido el capítulo por un review... jeje<strong>

**Las cosas entre nuestro pelirrojo favorito y nuestra castaña marisabidilla van funcionando… O eso parece…**

**¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Cuál es el misterio de la flor de Lis?**

**Un besazo, y por favor… Aceptamos toda clase de reviews… Así que si queréis hacerlo, no dudéis en comentar!**

**Viki y María.**


End file.
